Shadowed Heart: Threads of Fate
by thunderyoshi
Summary: AU. A century ago, several Captains and Lieutenants disappeared without a trace, with no explanation. Now, as life goes on, Natsuki still struggles to accept that her best friend is gone. Then reports of a Gillian showing up in a small town reach the Gotei 13, and their old customs will be forced out the window as this sets in motion things they never expected.
1. Another Story Told

**Welcome to my first AU fic! I've been sitting on this for some time, then uncovered the plans when looking through my laptop. I fixed up the idea, and started writing it. I wanted to get to the point in Shadowed Heart that I'm at now, plus I got a little impatient, so couldn't help but release it now!  
**

 **I hope you like it, this will be going through the Soul Society Arc with a bit of a twist!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Story Told

" _Knowing Captain Shihoin, there'll be a stack of paperwork waiting for me when I get back tonight. But I'll need to eat. Dinner tomorrow?" Natsuki smiled at the message she'd received from Kirara, who was finally cleared to return to work after a mission had gone wrong for her._

 _Sending the response via a Hell Butterfly – totally not a system for idle chatter but Kirara had found that they weren't monitored, and just didn't care about if they were – Natsuki tucked her long blonde hair out of her face. While she had seen Kirara around, and had even spent time with her at the festival for the Head Captain's birthday, she missed her best friend, who had been acting oddly since she'd almost died._

" _Lieutenant Hamasaki," she glanced around to the third seat of the Squad. "I've finished the paperwork for the night, all that's left are the ones that need to be signed by you and the Captain," he reported. Natsuki smiled._

" _Thanks Aragaki, I'll see you tomorrow," he bowed respectfully, and left Natsuki alone in the training grounds. Having been taking some time, Natsuki had taken out those who had faced her, all of which were now either with Squad 4, or away nursing their bruised pride. "Hmm...to deal with the paperwork now...or in the morning?" Natsuki wondered to herself._

 _'_ Take a break Natsuki, you've been training all day, _' the young girl's voice in the back of her mind told her._

" _You're right," Natsuki grinned, nodding in agreement at her Zanpakuto Spirit's suggestion. "I could do with a good night's sleep, especially if I'm going out with Kirara tomorrow," she decided, sheathing her blade._

 _'_ And you know how that always turns out _,' the amused voice replied._

" _I do, Tsuki no Usagi, I do," Natsuki confirmed. Pushing her hair from her face again, she turned and headed home, ready to get some sleep._

* * *

"Hey Natsuki," the Shinigami blinked away her memories and lifted her head in surprise. "When you're done daydreaming, are you gonna join us?" the bald-headed Third Seat of their Squad spoke. "We need to get started on the training the newbies," he said.

"Oh, sorry Ikka," Natsuki smiled, getting up from the desk. Ikkaku rolled his eyes at the nickname. No matter how much he told her to stop, she always insisted on calling him by a nickname. "Was just sorting the paperwork that needs signed off by the Captain, for the mission we dealt with the other day," she explained.

"Looked more like you were staring off into space," he muttered, and Natsuki ran a hand through her hair, cut just above her shoulders. It fell into her face, and she brushed it out of the way.

"Just...thinking about the past," she admitted. "It's been almost a hundred years..." Natsuki sighed, shaking her head. The Third Seat arched an eyebrow.

"Since what?" he asked. Natsuki blinked, as if remembering that he was there. She gave a small smile and a shrug.

"Since everything changed," she walked on, and Ikkaku stopped, watching her with a frown.

"She's just as confusing as ever..." he muttered, following her to the training grounds to get starting on the training for the new graduates from the academy.

* * *

" _Natsuki, wake up!" the Lieutenant groaned as she heard banging on the door of her home, and a loud, gruff voice. "Come on, I know you don't sleep that heavy!" the banging continued, and with a loud yawn, she pushed herself out of bed._

" _Gimme a second!" she called back, grabbing her uniform and pulling it on. Attaching her badge as she walked to the door, she pulled it open. "I know I promised you a rematch, Jin'emon, but really?" Natsuki laughed as she looked up at the much taller Lieutenant. Her smile faded as she saw his worried expression. "What's wrong?" she asked him._

" _It's my Captain. And the others. Something's happened," Jin'emon told her, and she invited him inside. They went into the kitchen area, which wasn't very kitted out. As someone who was thoroughly Squad 11 and valued fighting above almost everything else, Natsuki wasn't much into decorating._

" _What happened?" she asked as he sat down and she made them tea._

" _Last night, an emergency meeting for the Captains was called. Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna, they were on a mission with some others in their Squad after members of the Patrol Corps disappeared," Jin'emon explained. He adjusted the sunglasses that he never took off, pale. Natsuki could tell just by looking at him that something was very wrong._

" _They were investigating the weird things going on in the Rukongai, weren't they?" Natsuki remembered the rumours that had been circulating. Everyone had been discussing it lately. Jin'emon nodded gravely._

" _Last night, Captain Muguruma, and Mashiro, their Reiatsu just...vanished," Natsuki froze as she went to set down the cups on the table._

" _Vanished?" she repeated, growing cold. She thought of the bubbly, playful, almost childlike Lieutenant that was Mashiro Kuna, the Hakuda master who could best even the majority of the Onmitsukido. Even Kirara, trained by Yoruichi herself, struggled against Mashiro in hand-to-hand combat._

" _The meeting was called, and Captain Aikawa went out to it. From what I heard later from Captain Shihoin, Lieutenant Sarugaki was sent out before they went missing. Then the Captain and a few others were sent out as a task force to find out what happened," Jin'emon continued on, accepting the cup as Natsuki took a seat._

" _Who was on the task force?" she asked the question that made her nervous._

" _Captains Otoribashi, Hirako and Aikawa..." Jin'emon ran a hand through his hair. "Then the Lieutenant of the Kido Corp, Lieutenant Ushoda, as well as Lieutenants Yadomaru and Yamada," Natsuki almost dropped her cup at the mention of Kirara._

" _Kirara went out there? She's literally only just back from months off duty," Natsuki shook her head in disbelief. "Why would she have been..." she then paused, looking up at Jin'emon. All she could see was her reflection in his sunglasses. "What happened after?" she asked._

" _That's the thing..." the Lieutenant spoke slowly. "I don't know. Captain Aikawa hasn't checked in, and the others haven't either. They're missing," he told her. Natsuki pushed her hair from her face._

" _Are you sure? Maybe they're just out looking for something that'll help find out what happened to Captain Muguruma and Mashiro," Natsuki shrugged, trying to play it off, but her heart was hammering against her chest. Since hearing that Kirara had almost died a few months back, Natsuki had become particularly concerned for her best friend._

" _Captain Aikawa always checks in. No matter the mission," Jin'emon insisted._

" _Okay, let's go find Captain Shihoin, see what she has to say about all this," Natsuki decided. However, as she stood with the other Lieutenant, two Hell Butterflies flew into the room. Reaching out automatically, the two let the butterflies settle on their fingers to listen to the message._

 _Almost immediately Natsuki's legs gave in and she sank to the ground, the message replaying over and over again as her now erratic breathing, along with Jin'emon's, was all that could be heard in the room._

 _The Captains and Lieutenants sent out to investigate were gone. Dead, killed in action. And Captains Shihoin and Urahara, along with the Commander of the Kido Corps, Tessai Tsukabishi, were wanted for questioning in regards to the deaths of the others._

 _After everything, Natsuki's best friend was dead._

* * *

Another new recruit crashed to the ground, their Zanpakuto skidding away.

"Pick it up!" Ikkaku ordered, pointing his scabbard at the young man as he got to his feet. "A member of Squad 11, under the command of Captain Zaraki, never stops fighting until they no longer breathe!" he declared. The Shinigami grabbed his Zanpakuto and rushed Ikkaku again, who smirked.

They continued to fight, the sounds of metal meeting metal clashing and echoing through the air.

"Ikkaku says that you've been acting strange," Natsuki glanced to the man leaning against the wall beside her. He wore an orange collar that collected to a sleeve, and had red and yellow feathers attached to his right eye.

"Does he now?" Natsuki watched as Ikkaku delivered a punch to the recruit's stomach and sent him flying across the grounds. "You two enjoy your gossiping as always," she smirked, and Yumichika rolled his eyes.

"You're deflecting again, Natsuki," he told her.

"Okay, yes, I've been a little distant," the blonde rolled her eyes. "I hate when you do that Yumi," she muttered.

"I've told you not to call me that. It's not beautiful to ignore requests," Yumichika grumbled, just as annoyed by the nickname she'd given him.

"It's been almost a hundred years," he stopped grumbling when Natsuki spoke, looking ahead again. "A hundred years ago, something weird happened, and four Captains and four Lieutenants were declared dead, and another two disappeared, wanted for killing them. The Lieutenant of the Kido Corps was declared dead as well, and the Commander was also believed to have helped with it," Natsuki explained, and Yumichika tore his eyes from the fight to look at her.

"What happened?" he asked, and Natsuki gave a wry smile.

"Never found out. The Captains that remained didn't know much about it, and they knew as much as I do," Natsuki told him softly. "At this point, I don't think I'll ever know," she shrugged.

"And your friend was one of those involved, wasn't she?" Yumichika asked, watching her curiously. "The one who you became Lieutenant to be with? That's why you stepped down to fourth seat," he accused.

"It isn't very beautiful to be so nosy, Yumi," Natsuki's voice was soft. He just rolled his eyes in response. "Oh, did you hear about the Gillian that showed up in the World of the Living?" she asked suddenly.

"A Menos Grande showed up in the World of the Living?" the fifth seat frowned at her.

"Yeah, Captain Kurotsuchi picked it up, there was some weird Reiatsu, massive, and Hollows were swarming this little area, then a Menos showed up and was defeated," Natsuki explained. "Captain Kuchiki and Renji were sent to go check it out, so we-"

"Hey, when you two are done gossiping!" Ikkaku snapped at them, and they looked up at him. "Natsuki, you're up," he said. Natsuki nodded, walking over. The group that were left uninjured so far, watched her with dubious looks as she smiled pleasantly at him.

"I'm Fourth Seat Natsuki Hamasaki of Squad 11," she introduced herself. "Like Ikkaku said, as members of Squad 11, you never stop fighting until it's impossible to keep going. That's the whole point of our Squad. Anyone who isn't willing to go that distance, may as well put in a transfer request to Squad 4 now," she told them, and the group exchanged looks. "We aren't going to hold your hand as you work. We have our own duties, and here, we fight our own fights. If you're not strong enough to fight your own fight, you shouldn't bother fighting at all," Natsuki told them, before looking to the tallest of the group. "You, come forward," she ordered. Slowly, he stepped forward, towering over the Shinigami.

"I've heard that before," Ikkaku muttered as he stood with his friend watching Natsuki take charge.

"She still has that Lieutenant streak in her, even if she refuses to do it," Yumichika commented, before sighing. "I'd like to know why we're doing this. Isn't this the Captain's job?" he asked.

"Quit bitching, Yumichika," Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "The Captain and Lieutenant are busy," Yumichika muttered under his breath about how taking a nap doesn't count as busy, before they heard a yell and a thud.

"And lastly," Natsuki called as the man slid to the ground. His group looked from him, to her, with wide eyes. "Never underestimate your opponent. Always expect a good fight, even if it doesn't always happen," she called.

"Well that's one way to get your point across," Ikkaku muttered. Yumichika nodded.

* * *

Walking through the streets of the Seireitei later that day, Ikkaku cracked his neck.

"What a bunch of weaklings," he complained.

"They're only new from the Academy Ikka," Natsuki pointed out. "They'll get stronger if they work hard," she said. Ikkaku grumbled under his breath.

"They didn't really seem too promising. I don't believe there was anyone especially impressive from the class that graduated recently," Yumichika spoke up.

"Urgh, this talk is depressing me. Let's just go to a bar, and talk about something else," Natsuki pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Ikkaku rolled is eyes again. Natsuki cheered up immediately, cheering and leading the way to their regular hangout.

"Hey guys!" they looked around to see Renji walking over, looking exhausted. Cuts and bruises lined the features of him that they could see, and he'd replaced his sunglasses with a bandana.

"What happened to you?" Ikkaku asked as he reached them.

"Yeah, I thought it was just a typical recon mission," Natsuki arched an eyebrow at the young man who was once a part of their Squad before moving on and becoming the Lieutenant for Squad 6.

"Ran into some trouble there. Really weird trouble," Renji commented. "I could really go for a drink. You guys going?" he asked.

"Sure, come on," Ikkaku nodded, leading the way along.

"What kind of trouble is seen as weird?" Yumichika asked as the four continued walking.

"Well there was this human kid, used a bow and arrows made from Reishi," Natsuki looked around at him sharply.

"You mean you found a Quincy? That's impossible, they were wiped out years ago," she told him. Renji shrugged.

"That's what Captain Kuchiki said too," he nodded. "He wasn't any trouble, but then we found something even weirder," Renji continued as they reached the bar.

"What can be weirder than a Quincy showing up?" Ikkaku asked once they sat down with their drinks. Renji leaned on the table.

"Well the Quincy kid was fighting a Hollow when we found him, and he attacked us, knowing exactly who we were. Had this major hatred for Shinigami," Renji continued. Natsuki nodded, understanding. It made sense for a lone Quincy to hate them, after all, Shinigami were responsible for the destruction of his kind. It had been the only way to restore harmony to the two worlds. "But before I could finish him off, this other kid showed up to defend him," he told them.

"Another Quincy?" Yumichika asked with a frown. Renji shook his head.

"No, he was human...but he was also a Shinigami," Natsuki spat out her drink, coughing. In her surprise, she'd inhaled her drink.

"Okay, that really is impossible," Ikkaku snorted as Yumichika looked a little disgusted. Renji shook his head.

"That's what I figured as well. He called himself a Substitute Shinigami, had a Zanpakuto and everything," he insisted. "But he was next to useless, easily down. Captain Kuchiki wanted to know how he'd gotten the power, when she showed up," the three leaned in, suddenly very interested in Renji's tale. "She admitted to being the one to give the kid his powers, but denied being a Shinigami. In fact, she seemed to hate us. I hate to admit it, but she kicked my ass," Renji admitted. "Captain Kuchiki took her down, I think giving the human her powers made her weaker. She didn't even use a Zanpakuto, just fought in the Gigai she was in with some serious Hakuda skills. Then the human got up and almost held his own. His Reiatsu was really strong, before the Captain destroyed his powers. Kid probably didn't even survive the night. So we arrested the woman and brought her back," Renji concluded.

"Who was she?" Natsuki asked him curiously.

"That's what's so weird about this," Renji finished his cup and poured more in. "I've met her before, here, when I was a kid," he explained.

"You've met her before?" Ikkaku frowned. Renji nodded.

"At the Head Captain's birthday festival, about a hundred years ago," Natsuki froze at the mention, her amber eyes going wide. "She said..." Renji paused, brow furrowing. "She said that she was a Lieutenant back then. The Captain, he knew her too," he remembered.

"What...what was her name?" Natsuki's heart hammered against her chest in a way that it hadn't in a very long time. Renji frowned at her.

"No idea. She had black hair though, and a scar here," he traced a line across the bridge of his nose. "And another here," he touched his finger to the side of his chin. There was a small scuffle as Natsuki leapt to her feet, knocking her chair over. "What's up with you Natsuki?" the red-haired Lieutenant asked, staring at her.

"Where is she being held?" Natsuki demanded.

"Squad 6's holding cells, but she won't talk to anyone, so-hey!" Renji shouted as Natsuki bolted for the door.

"Where are you going?" Yumichika called after her.

"To go see her!" Natsuki shouted. With a groan, Renji got up and followed her out.

"You can't get in without me, hold up!" he called.

"Hurry up then!" Natsuki shouted. With a groan, Renji hurried after her.

* * *

"Hey, you can't be in here!"

"It's okay, she's with me," the loud voices reached the prisoner, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. The cuts and bruises that lined her body and face stung, but it was nothing overly painful, so she just ignored it.

' _Have patience, we will get out of this_ ,' the deep male voice echoed in the back of her mind.

"I don't know how we'll escape this one," she murmured, pulling her legs in close. "That brat of a Captain knows me. He'll report me to the old man, and then the death penalty will be my only future," the woman sighed. "But...oddly enough...I'm okay with it," she gave a small chuckle. "I'm tired of running, I'm sick of having to be careful all the time," she leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes.

' _If that is what you must tell yourself to accept the possibility that you may not be able to get out of this, then fine. But you are a fighter. You cannot go down without a fight_ ,' the voice of the Zanpakuto Spirit spoke firmly.

' **That's right** ,' a warped female voice spoke up with a chuckle, and she sighed. ' **After all, if ya quit fighting...then I might just hafta take over** ,' she warned, laughing loudly.

"Oh shut up and go back to sleep, I'm in no mood for you," the woman told her irritably, before the door opened and she opened her eyes.

Standing in the doorway, unable to focus her breathing, Natsuki stared at the woman sitting in the cell. In a pair of shorts and red chequered shirt, there wasn't much threatening about the woman. She was toned, but small, seeming almost dainty. The only thing about her that seemed remotely threatening at that moment, were her glittering blue eyes in the poor light of the cell, watching her every move with an almost predatory look.

"You...you..." Natsuki couldn't find the words as she sank to the ground, watching as the woman got to her feet and walked over to the bars, leaning on them with an amused smirk. Bruises and cuts covered her face, and her black hair was shorter, tied up with a green ribbon, but she was unmistakeable.

"Hey Natsuki. It's been a long time. You miss me?" Kirara asked.

* * *

 **One thing I should add about this AU; Kirara isn't losing her Zanpakuto - I couldn't find a way to make it fit well so while she was badly injured, there were no side effects!**

 **Please review!**


	2. How It Started

**Thanks to AmericanNidiot, IrishPrincess1987, Suzume Amai and Sakamaki Suzuku for favouriting and following! Thanks also to ruler of the ice dragons, Dayome-Chan Dragneel, jwadd2, TwinsMadness, IrishPrincess1987, Suzume Amai, Sakamaki Suzuku and Alicanto for favouriting and following!  
**

 **I'm glad that the first chapter was enjoyable, I hope that continues!**

* * *

Chapter 2: How It Started

Natsuki stared with wide eyes up at her best friend, the ghost of the past, who was leaning against the bars of her cell and smirking at her like she wasn't locked up. Like she hadn't been missing and believed to be dead for a century.

"Kirara...how is this...how are you here?" she finally managed to find her voice as Kirara just watched her.

"Well I was arrested by Captain Rich Boy and Lieutenant Pineapple, so..." she shrugged. Natsuki got to her feet and walked over, standing in front of her friend.

"Everyone said you'd died, you were _gone_ ," Natsuki took a step closer, before stopping as she saw the wariness flicker across Kirara's gaze. "What happened? Why'd you never come back? Why'd you never..."

"Doesn't really matter now. I'm dead either way," Kirara just shrugged and stepped back from the bars.

"But Kirara...I've missed you so much," Natsuki whispered. "I just want to know why-"

"You're not wearing your Lieutenant's badge any more," she stopped at Kirara's comment. "And you cut your hair. Why?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I stepped down, became Fourth Seat," Natsuki told her, a little confused by her question. "And I had to cut my hair, it got caught in a sparring match a few years ago," she added.

"Huh. Okay," Kirara nodded, as if accepting this.

"Ren-Lieutenant Abarai said that you gave your powers to a human," Natsuki accused. Kirara leaned against the bars again, watching her. "Why would you do such a thing? It's forbidden, the punishment-"

"I gave my powers to Ichigo for one reason. His family were in danger, and he needed to protect them," Kirara told her firmly. The look in her eyes was one of determination, without a single hint of remorse. Natsuki opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her. "No, I don't regret it. After all," Kirara gave a small laugh as she straightened up. She moved back until she was against the wall, and slid to the ground. "I'm dead either way," she repeated.

"Kirara, please, tell me what happened back then. What happened that made you have to leave?" Natsuki pleaded with her. Kirara looked up, her eyes glittering in the dark again.

"It was nice to see you again Natsuki," her words made Natsuki jerk back as if struck, and tears burned at her eyes. Kirara just closed her eyes and yawned, letting her head fall back against the wall.

"But..."

"Hamasaki," she stopped, looking around as Captain Kuchiki walked into the room. His cold eyes were on her for a moment before moving to Kirara, who hadn't reacted at all to his arrival. "You were allowed five minutes. I was generous and allowed 7, but you need to leave now," he instructed.

"I..." Natsuki glanced at Kirara again, before sighing. "Yes sir," she bowed respectfully to the Sixth Division Captain, and left as her tears threatened to spill over.

"Kirara Yamada," as soon as she was gone, Byakuya turned to Kirara again. The dark haired ex-Lieutenant didn't respond. "Ignore me all you will, but we will get answers from you eventually," he told her, turning to leave.

"You might have everyone else fooled," he stopped at the door, looking around at Kirara, whose eyes were now open and trained on him. "But I remember you. A hot-headed, spoilt little rich boy," she told him.

"A century has passed since we last met. People change," he replied, but he had twitched at her words. "But I see you remain as disrespectful as ever," he added. The smallest of smirks tugged at Kirara's mouth.

"Earn it, and I'll show it," with that, she closed her eyes, and Byakuya left, ordering his men to keep guard and not speak with her. When the door slammed shut, Kirara took a ragged breath, and closed her eyes again.

* * *

" _Fucking idiot," Kirara hissed, kicking a stone hard out of her way. It slammed into a street light, denting the metal with a loud clank. "Why the hell have I been taking orders from that dammed asshole?" Kirara demanded to no-one in particular._

 _'_ Kirara...who are you trying to fool? You've cared for that man for a long time, but the two of you have been too stubborn to do anything about it, _' Kokoro no Kage was in no mood for her tantrum, it seemed._

" _Maybe once, not anymore. Not after Sosuke did this," Kirara snapped back at him. "He had no right to talk to me like that," she shook her head._

 _'_ You are as bad as each other _,' the Zanpakuto Spirit told her with a loud sigh._ 'You will find no sympathy with me. Not when you're out sulking instead of facing him, and yourself _,' he said firmly._

" _How about you keep quiet then, old man?" Kirara was too wound up to listen to reason. Her hands were clenching and unclenching. She needed to fight something. Just where the hell were all the Hollows anyway?_

 _She continued walking along, completely unseen by most around, having left her discarded Gigai behind when she'd stormed out of the warehouse. Kirara ran a hand through her hair, making it fall from the ponytail she kept it in, and shook her head again._

 _When she finally came to a stop, she looked around, at first unsure of where she was. Then her eyes settled on the emergency clinic nearby, and gave a small laugh. "Kurosaki, of course," she chuckled in amusement. In her aimless wandering, she'd been drawn to Ichigo's uncontrolled Reiatsu. She'd been watching him for a little while now, in school and out, wondering just what was with him. He seemed like a regular human, but his Reiatsu spilled out and could be sensed a mile off._

 _Leaping into the air, Kirara stood on the roof, looking up at the full moon in the sky. She frowned very slightly at the sight, and gave a sigh. "I hate this. I hate that we're always on the run. That we have to watch our backs all the time. I hate that we have to be so careful. I hate..." she trailed off, putting a hand to her chest. "Sosuke will pay for it all, one day," she vowed._

 _'_ And he will...you just need to be patient _,' Kokoro no Kage told her, more gently this time._

" _I know," Kirara sighed again, letting her hand drop to her side._

 _A shiver ran down her spine, and her eyes widened very slightly. As she looked around, the loud shriek of a Hollow echoed through the town. Drawing her Zanpakuto, Kirara braced herself, searching for the location of the Hollow. "Where are you..." she wondered, not able to get a lock on it. "Come on, it shouldn't be that hard...it's-" Kirara's eyes widened even more and she spun around, just in time for a clawed hand to slam into her. With a cry, Kirara was thrown from the roof, and slammed into a wall nearby, hard enough to break through it._

 _Coughing up blood, Kirara rolled onto her front, pushing herself up as rubble fell from her now dusty clothes. Everywhere hurt, and the Hollow was nowhere to be seen "Dammit," she hissed, scrambling to her feet and grabbing her Zanpakuto. "Where are you, you son of a bitch?" she called, jumping up onto the wall. Looking around, Kirara scanned for the Hollow again, ready to move at the slightest indication._

 _A scream shattered the silence that fell, and Kirara looked to the Kurosaki clinic as the front of the home exploded._

" _Ichigo!" the Hollow laughed at the little girl's scream. He held her in his hand as another girl the same age lay at his feet, unable to move. "Help us, Ichigo!" the dark haired girl pleaded weakly for her brother. With a growl, Kirara leapt down, swinging her blade at the hand still holding the girl. The Hollow noticed her, and Kirara cursed, using Shunpo to dodge its attack._

" _Bastard's fast," she hissed to herself, leaping down. Running in again, she managed to grab the girl on the ground, lifting her easily into her arms, and leapt away._

" _Yuzu! Karin!" she looked around as Ichigo stumbled down. "What the-" he noticed Kirara standing there. "Kirara?" he recognised the girl from his class._

" _Ichigo, stay back," Kirara warned him as she set his sister down against the wall. She'd passed out, and let out a soft moan as Kirara stood back up._

" _What's going on?! What is that thing?" Ichigo demanded. Kirara sighed._

" _It's called a Hollow. It seeks out spirits, particularly those with high Reiatsu. The same power that allows you to see spirits," she told him quickly, not taking her eyes off the Hollow._

" _Wait, you_ know _I can see ghosts?" Ichigo demanded._

" _Look, Ichigo," Kirara lost patience. "That's hardly important when that girl, I'm guessing your sister, is in danger. Do you want to have a little chat, or do you want me to save her?" she demanded._

" _Save her!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes back on his sister. Without another word, Kirara shot at the Hollow again and lashed out, but it moved, and Kirara's blade raked down its shoulder. With a curse, she leapt out of its reach._

" _Why is this thing so fast? It's a damn common garden variety Hollow! It's Reiatsu ain't worth shit!" Kirara hissed, her eyes on Yuzu. "Something is wrong...something is really wrong," she muttered._

" _Hey! Let my sister go, you son of a bitch!" she glanced to Ichigo, who was suddenly running at the Hollow. Having lost patience, he'd decided to take matters into his own hands._

" _Dammit!" Kirara rushed at him, slamming into the orange-haired teen. She managed to dodge the clawed hand coming at them. "You can't just treat this like the thugs you fight! This is a monster, an evil spirit!" she shouted, and rushed at the Hollow again. This time she was ready for his attack, and cut up his arm. With a yell, she cut up, and Yuzu screamed as she was suddenly released and dropped. Kirara caught her, but as she went to move away, she caught a flash; a flicker of Reiatsu that she hadn't felt in a long time, but still knew like it was yesterday._

 _The searing pain was followed by force that threw Kirara several metres, and she barely managed to avoid landing on Yuzu. She whimpered, tears in her eyes from the pain and gasping for breath. "Shit...I can't..." she slumped back as the Hollow roared in pain, before coming for them._

" _Yuzu! Kirara!" Ichigo ran over to them as Kirara slumped against a wall. The ground was slick with her blood._

" _Ichigo...take your sisters and get the hell out of here," Kirara told him, and his brown eyes went wide._

" _What? I can't..." Ichigo stared at her. "You're hurt! You can't fight that thing!" he told her. Kirara gave a small chuckle._

" _Well that's rude..." she commented._

" _What you said before...that thing is after me, isn't it?" Ichigo asked her slowly. Kirara paused, before nodding. "Please, let me help!" Ichigo pleaded with her. Kirara watched him for a moment more, before sighing._

" _Okay," Kirara grabbed her Zanpakuto. "What I'm going to do, is a forbidden technique. But, hell, I'm a dead woman walking anyway. I'm going to transfer you a portion of my powers, which will allow you to destroy the Hollow," she explained._

" _Do it," Ichigo nodded, and Kirara pointed her Zanpakuto at his chest._

" _You're lucky I know how to do this Ichigo," she smirked. "Cause you're about to become a Shinigami."_

" _A what?" Ichigo frowned, but instead of responding, Kirara thrust her Zanpakuto forwards, and a bright light lit up the area, throwing the shrieking Hollow back._

* * *

There was a loud crack as Natsuki's fist met the wall, and pain made itself obvious, travelling up her arm. She whimpered, tears stinging at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

' _That wasn't the smartest idea_ ,' Tsuki no Usagi commented as Natsuki stepped back from the wall. She was quivering from pain and anger.

"I don't care. What I care about, is the fact that Kirara is alive, and won't talk to me!" Natsuki growled back. "I want to know what's going on!" she yelled furiously. "I need to hit something..." she looked around for some poor unsuspecting newbie.

"I think you've done enough of that," she looked around with a dark glare as Yumichika leaned against the wall, watching her. "I see the reunion went well," he commented.

"I'm not in the mood Yumi," Natsuki snapped at him.

"It went very well then," Yumichika said. Natsuki turned to him fully, the pain in her hand making her even more angry.

"I just said I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone," she told him furiously. When he made no attempt to move, she scoffed. "Fine. I'll leave then," Natsuki turned and went to storm off, but he grabbed her wrist before she could. "Let me _go_!" she twisted, throwing a punch that he easily caught.

"Anger makes you sloppy, remember?" he frowned, pushing her back. "And it's not very-"

"Beautiful to throw punches, whatever," Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Was it her? Your friend?" Yumichika asked, ignoring her snide comment. Natsuki just nodded. "What happened?" he asked her.

"What do you care?" Natsuki snapped.

"I care when you're skipping meetings and leaving your work for me," Yumichika told her, irritated by her attitude. "What. Happened," he spoke slowly, forcing her over to the side to sit down. With a huff, Natsuki slumped to the ground.

"Kirara has always been very good at dodging what she doesn't want to talk about," Natsuki shrugged. "And apparently she is adamant that she does not want to talk about what happened back then," her voice quivered and the tears returned. "I went to bed early that night. I missed everything because of it," she glanced to Yumichika as he sat down beside her, producing a bottle of sake. "There'd been rumours of weird stuff happening in the Rukongai. Disappearances, people just vanishing, leaving nothing but clothes behind," she explained.

"I remember that," the fifth seat nodded, thinking back to his days before being a Shinigami.

"Captain Muguruma, and Lieutenant Kuna of Squad 9, they were sent out to find out what was going on. Lieutenant Sarugaki of Squad 12 was sent to help them out. Then, they disappeared too," Natsuki sighed. "An emergency meeting was called, and Kirara, with three Captains, and two other Lieutenants, were sent out to find out what was happening. They disappeared, and the Captains of Squad 2 and 12, with the Commander of the Kido Corps, went on the run, accused of killing them," she explained.

"Since your friend-"

"Kirara."

"Since she's alive, then the others must be as well, right?" Yumichika suggested.

"Yeah, but she won't talk to me about what happened," Natsuki huffed, shaking her head. "And from what I heard, she's talking even less with the others that have tried to talk to her. She gave her powers to that human kid...I don't think we'll ever find out what happened, and that just..." Natsuki stopped. "Yumi, I spent a century trying to accept that Kirara might be dead, and could never do it. Not when I never found out what happened. Now, she's alive, and I still don't know what happened," the ex-Lieutenant muttered.

"Be patient, Natsuki," Yumichika told her. "You'll find out. Just give it time. And maybe..." he downed the last of his drink and stood up. "Get your hand looked at," Yumichika finished.

"Fine," Natsuki rolled her eyes, finishing her own drink and getting to her feet. "You're just like my mother. Nag," she told him, but there was a playful smile showing that she wasn't being serious.

"And you're a handful. Can you please do some work?" Yumichika flicked his hair from his face as he walked off. Natsuki laughed quietly, looking down at her hand. The knuckles were red and swollen. She definitely needed to get it looked at.

"May as well go see Hana...wait..." Natsuki's eyes widened.

* * *

 _The bright light faded after a minute, and Kirara slumped forwards, exhausted. Her Zanpakuto clattered to the ground as her shaky hands were no longer strong enough to hold it._

" _My...my power...I thought I was only giving him a little of my power...he's taken almost all of it," Kirara groaned, looking up slowly. Her eyes went wide, her heart beating fast as she stared at the black robes of a Shinigami. Ichigo's expression was determined, one of steely resolve as he hoisted a massive Zanpakuto over his shoulder. "That Zanpakuto, it's huge," Kirara stared at the teenager._

" _Hey you," the Hollow looked over at Ichigo. "You messed with my sisters. You hurt my classmate. Because you wanted my power. Well..." Ichigo lifted the Zanpakuto from his shoulder. "Come get it!" he launched at the Hollow, who roared back at him._

" _It's raw power...untrained and sloppy...but..." Kirara watched as Ichigo leapt into the air with a fierce roar. "It might just work," she whispered as he cut through the Hollow's hand, and sliced through its Mask, destroying it almost instantly. He landed as the Hollow disintegrated, turning into blue lights and fading into the night. For a moment, there was silence, with only their breathing to be heard. Then Ichigo turned to her, lowering his sword._

" _Kirara...can you please explain what just happened?" he asked. "What was that...thing..." his Zanpakuto fell from his hand, and he swayed, falling face down onto the ground._

" _I guess that's one way to finish a battle," Kirara laughed quietly, and groaned as it hurt. Hearing footsteps, she looked up, wondering just who was out at this time of night._

" _Well Princess, you really know how to create a scene, don't you?" Shinji asked as he stepped into view, glancing at the destruction around her._

" _Oh sure, now you show up..." Kirara grumbled. Pushing herself up, Kirara held onto the street light beside her and frowned as he walked over, looking at the unconscious teenager and his sisters lying around._

" _Care to explain what's going on, and why you're covered in blood...again?" the lanky blond leader sighed. He walked over to her, seeing her struggling to remain standing, but as he stood in front of her and started to reach out, they heard footsteps, and looked around to see a familiar figure in green approach, his clogs clicking off the ground._

* * *

Kirara sensed visitors before the door opened, but she still made no attempt to move, nor open her eyes. Keeping to her spot on the ground, legs pulled in close, Kirara appeared asleep as the door opened.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you, Lieutenant Pineapple?" she asked without moving.

"It ain't from me. Just making sure you don't go after the Squad 4 kid while he's doing janitorial duties," Renji replied, trying not to react to the nickname she'd given him.

"How sweet of you. Don't worry. I ain't like you Shinigami. I don't go around hurting people for the hell of it," Kirara just yawned and shifted to make herself more comfortable.

"Go ahead," Renji glanced to the black haired young man beside her.

"R-ri-right," he nodded, and slowly made his way over to the cell. Renji opened it and allowed him inside. He shot the prisoner a nervous look, but she didn't react at all as he stepped inside and began cleaning. Renji leaned against the wall, watching, but Kirara didn't move as the Squad 4 member cleaned around her. As he did, the Shinigami kept looking at Kirara, and after a while he noticed that while she didn't move, her entire body was tense, like a coiled spring. He froze for a moment, before realising. She wasn't preparing to attack him, she was bracing herself for an attack.

"You done?" Renji's voice made him jolt.

"Oh um...sure," he nodded, turning and hurrying over to the door. As Renji let him out and locked the door again, Kirara opened her eyes and watched the young Shinigami. He bowed respectfully to Renji, and dared to sneak a glance at Kirara again, pausing when he found her watching him. When he left, Renji stretched and went to leave as well.

"Lieutenant Abarai," he paused, looking around in surprise at Kirara to find her leaning against the bars. He hadn't even heard her move. "Who was that kid?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Him?" Renji glanced to the door. "I think his name as Hanataro. Hanataro Yamada," he told her. Kirara's expression was blank, but she blinked at his words.

"I have a request," Renji snorted at her in disbelief, turning to face her properly. He towered over her, much taller in stature than the woman who had once caught him pickpocketing her. She'd seemed so much bigger back then.

"You have a _request_ ," he repeated in a drawl. "You're kidding, right? You're a prisoner, locked up for multiple reasons, and the only time you've spoken, is to antagonise us. Why should we-"

"If that kid is around again, don't tell him my name," he stopped at her request. "I'll tone down on the antagonising, but please, don't tell him my name," Renji stared at Kirara, whose gaze seemed earnest. There was something very different to her attitude from the moment they'd met.

"Why would you...hold up," his eyes lit up in realisation. "Kirara Yamada. You have the same last name. He's related to you?" Renji asked. Kirara sighed.

"Just please...don't tell him my name. The kid doesn't know I exist, and I'd prefer to keep it that way," Renji watched her for a moment, and gave a small nod. Kirara then stepped away from the the bars. "Thanks, Lieutenant Abarai," she slid to the ground, pulling her legs close and closing her eyes again. Renji watched her for a moment longer, before leaving her alone.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Face From Nightmares

**Thanks to AmericanNidiot, Sakamaki Suzuku, IrishPrincess1987 and Lord Nighthammer for reviewing! Thanks also to everyone who favourited and followed!**

 **So as I mentioned at the end of Shadowed Heart, I was planning on focusing on this, along with my other unfinished stories, so here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

 **Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Face From Nightmares

 _When Ichigo woke late the next day, he had been certain it was a dream. His sisters and father claimed a truck had smashed into the side of their house, and the idea of fighting a monster with a sword given to him by the delinquent of a classmate that was Kirara, was a ridiculous notion. He needed to stop reading so many comics._

 _When he finally made it to class, he was even more certain that it was a dream. Not only did Kirara greet him as if the night before hadn't happened – taunting him for being late, the hypocrite – but she didn't have so much as a scratch or bruise on her. The night before, she'd been covered in blood, after taking a nasty hit from the monster while saving his sister._

 _His delusion was shattered, however, when on his way out of class at the end of the day, Kirara had grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto the roof to explain what happened the night before. By the time she was done, Ichigo's head was swimming with ideas of sword wielding spirits who helped ghosts pass on, and destroyed those who had become Hollows. It was just too much to believe._

" _Shinigami, Hollows, you can't honestly expect me to believe this crap!" Ichigo yelled, still on his feet. Kirara was sitting, leaning against the railings of the roof, her arms folded across her chest and her legs crossed in front of her. Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. In the school uniform, Kirara looked like a normal girl – a delinquent who skipped class a lot, but a normal girl all the same – and to think she was a spirit residing within a fake body – Gigai, she'd called it – was just ridiculous._

" _Ichigo," she opened her eyes and looked up with him. Her gaze made him pause. Something about her expression made some part of him start to think she might be telling the truth. But it was just too unbelievable. "Last night a Hollow trashed your house, and almost killed your sisters before you purified it. I know you remember that," Kirara remained sitting, her arms folded. He took in a breath, staring at her._

" _Okay, then where are your wounds?" he asked her suspiciously. "Last night you were covered in blood and stuff, now you're fine!" he pointed him out._

" _A friend healed me," Kirara waved a dismissive hand. "But that's not the important question," she told him as his eyes narrowed in frustration. He really didn't care for how she was acting._

" _Sure," he rolled his eyes. "Having injuries that bad magically healed, that's not an important thing to wonder," he muttered. A small smirk pulled at the corner of Kirara's mouth as she watched him._

" _Ichigo," she gave a small laugh. "I know there's another question that you want to ask me, so come on, lets hear it," she said, her blue eyes piercing him. Ichigo watched her for a moment, letting silence fall between them, before his scowl softened slightly, and he let his hands drop, resting by his waist._

" _Who...what are you?" he asked. Kirara's eyes glittered, and her smirk grew._

" _There you go," she nodded._

* * *

"You know..." Hanataro jolted when Kirara spoke suddenly, breaking the quiet that until then had only been disturbed by the sweeping of his broom. "You don't have to be so scared. I ain't moving anytime soon," she commented. The nervous 7th Seat watched her with wide blue eyes. He couldn't help but believe her. It didn't look as if she'd moved from the spot since the previous day. Still in a ball of sorts, the prisoner was against the wall, her legs pulled in close and hugged to her chest. She didn't look dangerous. She looked like she shouldn't be there.

"Um..." the young Shinigami started, swallowing nervously. Kirara gave a small smirk.

"You got something to say to the _dangerous criminal_ , kid?" she asked, laughing quietly. However, she still didn't move, or even open her eyes. He'd noticed that she never did.

"Why..." Hanataro started, and took a shaky breath. "Why are you sitting there?" he asked the question that had been on his mind since he'd first met her. He looked to the cot, which remained untouched, and the chair had been pushed to the far side of the cell, out of the way.

Kirara didn't respond; her breathing even and so quiet that he thought she'd fallen asleep.

"You ever been to the World of the Living kid?" he jumped when she suddenly spoke again. He managed to keep hold of the broom, clutching it close to his chest as he looked at her again.

"Oh...n-no," he shook his head, watching her with wide eyes.

"Huh. You should sometime," Kirara told him casually. "Humans...they're pretty odd," she said as Hanataro stopped sweeping to listen curiously. "Every time I thought I was getting used to them, they went and did something else to throw me off," Hanataro listened intently. "This one kid, he never stopped surprising me. Every time I thought I was getting to know him, he went and did something completely unexpected," Kirara sighed, letting her head fall back against the wall.

"Wh-"

"Hey kid," the door opened and the young Shinigami jumped in alarm. "You done?" Renji asked as he stepped into the room.

"Uh, um, I-"

"Yeah he's done," Kirara spoke up for him as he struggled to find the right words. "Aren't you kid?" she asked. He looked at her again, eyes wide, before nodding quickly. Once the cell door was opened, Hanataro left, and Kirara sighed.

"Why _do_ you sit there?" Renji's question made Kirara finally open her eyes.

"Listening in, where you?" she gave a small smirk. Renji rolled his eyes, and turned away to leave. "I prefer the ground," Kirara finally said. Renji glanced at her for a moment, watching as she kept her gaze steady on him. After, he then left, finding himself more and more confused by the strange prisoner.

Once his footsteps faded, Kirara sighed heavily and stood, stretching. Her body was stiff and she desperately wanted to be moving, but the small cell didn't give her much of an option to. Instead, she walked over to the bars again, leaning against them. "Do you think we'll be able to get out of this one?" she wondered softly.

' _Have faith. You have friends who care about you_ ,' Kokoro no Kage reminded her. Kirara stepped away from the bars, and sat back down in her usual spot. ' _They won't leave you to face this alone_ ,' he soothed her. Kirara laughed bitterly at his words.

"I want them to," she admitted in a small voice, pressing her face to her legs as she pulled them in close. "Ichigo's probably dead because of me, unless Kisuke got to him in time. And Kisuke and the others..." her grip tightened on her legs as she took a deep breath. "They shouldn't have to come back here and risk everything just to save me," she whispered.

' _But you know that they will though_ ,' she gave another laugh at the Spirit's words.

"I know," Kirara confirmed. "There's too much at stake to not."

* * *

When the door opened a few hours later, Kirara's head lifted from her knees as she woke instantly. After a moment of sleepy haze, she gave a small smirk.

"I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting to be graced by your presence, Captain-Commander," she lifted her head and opened her eyes to survey the old man that boasted the title of Captain of Squad 1. He looked old – impossibly old – and was even older than that, but Kirara knew his frail and wizened appearance was a bigger deception than her delicate frame. As one of the strongest Shinigami in history, he had definitely earned the title of Captain-Commander.

"I am not here to have a battle of wits or trade barbs with a child like yourself, Kirara Yamada," Yamamoto cut straight to the chase, making her smirk widen. "I am here only to hear your side of the crimes you have been accused of, and to find out the whereabouts of the others who disappeared a century ago," he said firmly. Kirara got to her feet, still smirking as she stretched, groaning a little from the strain.

"My crimes?" Kirara repeated when she let her hands fall to her sides. She tilted her head slightly, her eyes glimmering in the poor light. Yamamoto's eyebrows rose very slightly to the point that Kirara almost missed it. She then took a step back, leaning against the wall as she shrugged. "You already know what I'm guilty of. Transferring my Shinigami powers to a human, so he was able to save his family. Of course, you only care about the first part of that statement," Kirara let out a wide yawn and tears came to the corners of her eyes, not showing an ounce of remorse.

"Does this mean that you confess to the crime you have been accused of? Of breaking one of the most forbidden laws of the Soul Society, since the creation of the Gotei 13?" Yamamoto asked, cracking one brown eye open. There was a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai met the human, and I pretty much confessed to them, so what's the point in denying it now?" Kirara shrugged again. The Captain-Commander didn't respond, simply staring at the once-Lieutenant of Squad 2.

"Very well," he finally spoke, breaking the silence after a minute. His eye closed again. "And the whereabouts of those who disappeared one hundred years ago? Captains Urahara and Shihoin, and Commander Tsukibishi of the Kido Corps, not to mention Captains Otoribashi, Hirako, Aikawa and Muguruma, as well as Lieutenants Yadomaru, Kuna and Sarugaki, and Ushoda of the Kido Corps, all of whom were subjected to the experiments by the former Captain of Squad 12?" Yamamoto listed. Kirara paused for the slightest moment, before glancing away, looking bored.

"Not a clue," she told him, disinterested. "Hiding in the Rukon, maybe in the forests. Could be the World of the Living or even Hueco Mundo. I lost contact when I went to the World of the Living alone," Kirara lied, her gaze going back to the Captain-Commander before she yawned again.

"I see," he spoke in a low voice. He met Kirara's gaze for a moment longer, his eye opening again. A chill ran down her spine, and she forced herself not to blink, but her stomach churned and her skin crawled. A bead of sweat ran down her face as she struggled to keep an impassive face. Then, without another word, he turned and left. As soon as the door shut, Kirara fell to her knees, willing what little food was in her stomach to stay down.

' _What a fearsome man_ ,' Kokoro no Kage murmured as Kirara gasped for breath. She couldn't disagree with the Spirit. The sheer power she'd felt from one look alone was more terrifying than facing Kensei that night in the forest.

"He knows..." she started, and swallowed, a shudder running through her. "He knows about the experiments..." Kirara whispered, pushing herself back against the wall. "He thinks Kisuke did it...that rat bastard," Kirara hissed, slamming her fist to the ground as she slowly caught her breath.

"I see you're doing well, Kirara," her breath, only just steady again, hitched at the soft, pleasant voice. She looked up sharply at her visitor, unsure of what horrified her more. That he'd managed to sneak up on her, or that in a hundred years, Sosuke Aizen had not changed much. His soft brown hair was longer, and he wore his usual smile; brown eyes piercing behind his glasses. His soft, gentle smile once comforted Kirara as it did many others. Now it made her sick. The long sleeved white Haori he wore made Kirara just as sick as seeing his face did.

"So..." Kirara got to her feet and dusted off her shirt and shorts. "You finally decided to show your face, huh, Sosuke?" she walked over and leaned against the bars of her cell, looking up at the much taller man.

"I admit, I was debating it," the now-Captain Aizen nodded, still smiling. "Then your friend, Natsuki Hamasaki, she came to see me and asked me to visit you. To see if you'd talk to me, when you wouldn't with her," Kirara forced herself to remain impassive as he chuckled. Of all the people that Natsuki would go to, it was the one responsible for everything. She wanted to punch her old friend for it so badly.

' _Focus, Kirara. Do not give anything away_ ,' Kokoro no Kage whispered, trying to help her keep calm.

"I know, I found it funny too," Aizen's smile grew in laughter when Kirara didn't speak.

"Are you here to torture me, Sosuke? Or to see how your sick experiment has been progressing?" she asked him in the calmest voice she could muster. To her anger, Aizen's smile grew as if he was speaking with her before, long ago.

"Oh Kirara," he chuckled again. "I don't care about that. As far as I'm concerned..." something changed in his gaze, piercing Kirara deeply. Something cold ran down her spine. "You and the others are failed experiments who died that night. Even if you're here now, it's just a shell," Kirara jerked back from the bars at his words before she could stop herself. "I suppose I came here out of curiosity about you remaining, when what happened should have caused you to disappear from existence completely. Tell me, Kirara," Aizen stepped closer to the bars. Kirara didn't move, a hand over her chest as her heart thudded painfully and her hands twitched. "Just how are you failed experiments doing?" he asked with such pleasantry, it was almost as if he was asking after old friends, and not after the subjects of his cruel experiments.

"How would I know?" Kirara shrugged, letting her bored mask slip into place, and her hand fell back to her side. "I ditched their sorry asses a long time ago," she told him indifferently. The corner of Aizen's mouth twitched at her answer, and he lowered his head slightly with a small laugh.

"For someone who was once second in command of the Militia Corps, you are a _terrible_ liar, Kirara," Aizen told her simply. Kirara's eyes narrowed very slightly before she could stop herself. "After that night, you would have stuck together, as weaker beings always do. And knowing my former Captain...well..." Aizen chuckled, a knowing smile on his face. "Of all of you, he'd never let _you_ out of his sight," Kirara's eyes widened at his quiet words.

"What are you-"

"There's no point in lying, Kirara. As I said, you have no talent for it," Aizen spoke before she could get the words out. "After all, neither of you are particularly aware of your surroundings when around each other. At least, not during that evening of our joint mission...nor at the Captain-Commander's festival," Kirara froze, her breath catching. To think he was watching for so long, it made her even sicker. "I must tell you," Aizen continued on. "I had originally hoped that it would be my former Captain I saw again," he admitted. "But now that I think about it, _you_ will make everything _much_ more interesting," Aizen then adjusted his glasses, and the piercing gaze was gone, hiding his true self as he smiled his deceptive smile. "It was nice to see you again, Kirara. I am sorry that it is under such unfortunate circumstances. Goodbye," the Captain turned, pausing for a brief moment to give her a full view of the Squad 5 insignia on the back before he left.

Staggering backwards, Kirara's back hit the wall and she slid to the ground, her tears already spilling down her cheeks before she let out a choked sob, burying her face in her legs as she finally broke.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	4. The Bad News

**Thanks to AmericanNidiot, Suzume Amai and Sakamaki Suzuku for your awesome reviews! Thanks also to those who favourited and followed!  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Bad News

Natsuki hurried to make her way through the barracks of the 5th Division, to the Captain's office. She'd barely slept, and to her frustration, the Captain had sent her on a mission for several days, so she'd not been able to speak with Aizen after he visited Kirara in the Squad 6 barracks.

She turned a corner, and immediately walked into someone, knocking them over.

"Oh, sorry!" both apologised, and Natsuki looked down to the fallen Lieutenant of Squad 5. "Natsuki! I'm sorry!" Still young and nervous, Lieutenant Hinamori apologised again.

"It was my fault, sorry Momo," Natsuki did the same, and offered her hand. Momo smiled weakly and took it gratefully, letting herself be pulled up.

"What brings you here?" Momo asked her curiously as they both gathered the fallen papers around them. It wasn't a common sight to see Natsuki anywhere except her own barracks, apart from Squad 4 more often than not, not to mention the bar.

"I'm here to see Captain Aizen," Natsuki explained, rubbing the back of her head. "I might have gotten a little tunnel vision in my haste," she grinned, making Momo laugh.

"It's fine. Is this about...that prisoner in Squad 6's barracks?" Momo asked curiously, and Natsuki nodded. "I'll let you speak with the Captain then. It was nice seeing you Natsuki," Momo smiled kindly at her, and Natsuki bowed respectfully to her before stepping aside to let her pass. Once Momo disappeared off, Natsuki continued walking towards the Captain's office, picking up her pace again.

"Come in," the voice called before she had a chance to knock, and Natsuki paused in mild surprise. Then she realised that she'd probably not been very quiet in her approach. She slid the door open as her cheeks coloured red, and Aizen smiled at her from his desk. "I've been wondering when you'd come to see me," he commented, and gestured for her to enter.

"Captain, how did it go?" Natsuki asked as she approached his desk. "Did she tell you _anything_ about what happened?" she asked him hopefully, watching him carefully. Aizen's smile faded and he sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, but I'm afraid I was just as unsuccessful as you were," he admitted, and Natsuki's shoulders sagged.

"She wouldn't talk to you?" her voice was quieter, sounding almost defeated. Aizen nodded, offering an apologetic smile.

"Much like with you, she simply avoided the topic," he explained to her. Natsuki sighed, her head dropping forwards.

' _Natsuki...maybe you should give up. I don't think you're going to find out before her judgement_ ,' the Spirit of her Zanpakuto suggested carefully.

"Thank you for trying, Captain Aizen," Natsuki bowed respectfully to him, and turned to leave.

"I don't know if you've heard yet," she stopped at the door, glancing around. Aizen was sitting back in his seat, his smile gone as he looked concerned. "But the verdict and judgement have been decided for Kirara," Natsuki turned around completely, wordlessly. "For the crime of breaking the forbidden law and passing her powers on to a human, Kirara Yamada is to be confined on death row, and in twenty five days from today, she is to be executed," cold spread through Natsuki. Her breathing uneven, she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She simply nodded, and walked on, fighting the tears that burned at her eyes.

* * *

" _People are going to talk if we keep hanging out like this," Kirara waggled her eyebrows at Ichigo, who angled his head to glare at her as they walked through town together._

" _Then quit following me, delinquent," he hissed. All it did, to his frustration, was serve to widen her smirk as she looked up at him._

" _Aw Ichigo, I thought you_ liked _hanging out with me," she pouted, before looking ahead. Ichigo scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets._

" _Sure, just as much as I like Keigo jumping at me and screaming all the time," he muttered. Kirara laughed, not looking the least bit offended._

" _He does do that a lot," she agreed. Hearing a car screech behind them, they stopped, glancing around to see a car speed off, leaving behind a girl with long orange hair._

" _Hey!" Ichigo called as they jogged over._

" _Ah! Ichigo!" she gasped. "Kirara!" she realised that her other classmate was beside him._

" _Orihime! Did you just get hit?" Ichigo asked the girl kneeling on the ground, a hand to her leg. A bag of groceries had spilled out on to the ground beside her._

" _Um...probably..." she frowned, looking away._

" _Probably?" Kirara raised an eyebrow as she walked over. "Are you alright?" she asked, and Orihime jumped to her feet._

" _Yup! It just hit me a little," the orange haired school girl smiled brightly, rapping her knuckles against her head. "I'm revived, totally revived!" she insisted._

" _Revived, revived...what about the car?" Ichigo asked._

" _It left," Orihime smiled._

" _You..."_

" _I'm sorry..." she apologised, seeing Ichigo's frustration._

" _Oh don't listen to that grouch Orihime," Kirara patted her shoulder before passing her. "He's just worried," Ichigo's face flushed._

" _You shut up!" he snapped at her, and Kirara turned to smirk at him before lifting the fallen food._

" _I'm glad you're alright Orihime," Kirara smiled. "Oh, and it seems your food is too," she added, and Orihime gasped as if only remembering it._

" _My dinner!" she turned, and took the bag from Kirara. Seeing the contents, Kirara swallowed nervously. She didn't want to know just what the strange girl was making._

" _Oh, there's one more-" Kirara stopped as she lifted a fallen orange. "Orihime...your leg," she straightened up slowly._

" _Huh?" Orihime looked down as if seeing the large bruise for the first time. "Did it just appear when the car hit me?" she wondered._

" _It looks terrible. It must hurt," Ichigo commented._

" _A little," Orihime admitted as Kirara kept her eyes on it. A shiver ran down her spine, and she looked around suspiciously. "I'm okay!" she insisted. "But I should get home and started on dinner!" Orihime decided with a bright smile._

" _Sure..." Kirara murmured._

" _Want me to walk you back?" Ichigo offered, and she jolted a little at the offer._

" _That's okay! Really! Bye!" Orihime waved and headed off quickly. Ichigo and Kirara watched her for a moment, before Kirara smirked._

" _How sweet of you. How come you never offer to walk_ me _home?" she asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned away._

" _Oh shut up. Why don't you go home by yourself already? You can take care of yourself," he growled as he walked ahead._

" _Hey Ichigo," he growled when she caught up, but paused when he saw her serious expression. "About Orihime. Has...anything happened to her in the past?" Kirara's question made him frown._

" _I dunno, I don't really know her too well, only that she's best friends with Tatsuki," Ichigo shrugged. "Except..." he paused, making Kirara arch an eyebrow._

" _Except?" she pressed._

" _Her brother, he passed away at our clinic about three years ago," Kirara frowned, her eyes ahead of them as they walked. "I only found out recently that it was her," he shrugged._

" _Hmm..." Kirara hummed to herself._

" _Why are you asking?" Ichigo asked._

" _Curiosity," Kirara shrugged._

" _I don't know why I bother asking you anything," Ichigo grumbled, rolling his eyes. Kirara grinned as she walked ahead._

" _I'm going home. Laters," she waved a hand over her shoulder, and he frowned._

" _Just where do you live, Kirara? Does a...whatever the hell you are have a house?" Ichigo asked. Kirara laughed._

" _I thought you were wondering why you bothered asking me anything?" she asked, and glanced around. "Do you want to see?" she winked at him. Ichigo's face flushed red._

" _Oh go to hell Kirara," he growled._

" _Aw Ichigo," Kirara pouted. "One day you'll admit you like me," she turned and kept walking as he barked out a laugh._

" _Like that'll ever happen!" he snapped._

* * *

Lying on her back with her hands behind her head, Kirara watched the ceiling silently. It had been three hours since Captain Kuchiki had given her the news.

In twenty-five days, she would be executed.

"Less than a month...they aren't beating around the bush," she chuckled wryly, letting out a wide yawn. "Well, I knew it would happen eventually. At least I have something to look forward to now," Kirara murmured, closing her eyes. "Wonder how they'll put down a monster like me..." she yawned again.

"Oi, when you're done talking to yourself!" she frowned, but didn't move as Renji's voice cut through her quiet.

"Yeah yeah, I ain't moving," Kirara waved her hand, sounding bored. "Hey kid," she greeted Hanataro, who jolted, clutching his broom close.

"H-hi!" he greeted back, and she gave a small chuckle before Renji let him in and disappeared off. By now, he wasn't particularly worried that she'd hurt him. Especially if she was telling the truth about her relation to the young Shinigami. He glanced around before he left, watching as Hanataro began cleaning. He looked almost happy, though he still was unaware of who she was. Shaking his head, Renji left.

"You know kid," Hanataro looked up as Kirara sat up, stretching before moving to lean against the wall again. "When I said humans were odd, I wasn't kidding," she told him, and before long Hanataro was kneeling nearby, hanging off her every word.

"A stuffed toy? He really put a Gikongan in one? And it worked?" he asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I never thought it was possible," Kirara chuckled.

"What was the World of the Living like? What kind of food and drinks were there?" Hanataro asked eagerly, before realising what he was doing. "Sorry," he gulped.

"It's fine," Kirara laughed. "Though I couldn't even begin to describe what they have. There were so many different types, and so many different cultures that made food differently. I'll tell you this though," Kirara chuckled, before stretching as Hanataro listened, hanging onto every word. "While nothing could beat Japanese food, Italian did come _very_ close," she told him. The boy's mouth watered as she told him all about the different dishes, but part of his mind went back to just _why_ she was there. He wasn't stupid; he'd heard about her punishment as well.

"Um..." he started, before hesitating. Kirara, who was watching him now, arched an eyebrow with a patient smile. That was why he had begun to enjoy his daily chores cleaning the 6th Squad cells. She never lost patience with him, or gave any indication that his questions about the World of the Living annoyed her. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it, and had told him a great deal about the place, and a human she had become friends with. He wondered just how long she had been there. Hell, he didn't even know her name.

"What's up kid?" she asked when his pause grew.

"Um...the human you told me about. He's..." Hanataro hesitated when Kirara kept up her patient smile. "He's the one you gave your powers to, isn't he?" the Squad 4 officer asked her curiously. Kirara paused, before looking away.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Just a kid trying to protect his family," she nodded as her brother watched her curiously. "I gave him the power to do that, and all it succeeded in doing was possibly get him killed," her smile was now wry and filled with guilt.

"I-I don't think he would blame you," she glanced around in surprise when Hanataro spoke. "If he's as amazing as you believe, he'd be grateful that you helped him save his family," he told her. Kirara blinked several times as she looked up at the boy clutching the broom, and he blushed from his outburst. "I'm sorry," he apologised, and squeaked when she suddenly ruffled his hair with a quiet laugh.

"You're probably right," she laughed, leaning her head back against the wall as she let her hand fall. "He'd definitely try to kick my ass if he caught me feeling guilty and moping about it," Kirara commented with a grin. "Thanks kid," blushing even more, Hanataro nodded, smiling very slightly at the ground. Her gratitude was odd to him, almost warm and familiar somehow.

"Hey Yamada, you done or what?" he jumped as Renji's shout echoed in.

"Y-yes sir!" Hanataro jumped up, grabbing the broom and rushing to the door as the Lieutenant unlocked it.

"See you tomorrow kid," he looked around as Kirara spoke up.

"R-right," Hanataro smiled before hurrying off. Renji watched him, before turning to arch an eyebrow at Kirara as she chuckled.

"You talk to the kid more than anyone else. And he doesn't even know who you are," the red-haired Lieutenant accused her with a frown. Kirara yawned widely, moving to lie down on her back, her hands behind her head as a cushion.

"I never got a chance before," Kirara replied quietly as Renji scowled.

"Why won't you talk to Hamasaki?" Renji asked her, but she didn't answer, her breathing quiet and steady as if she'd fallen asleep. But by this point, Renji knew better. "What about Captain Aizen? I hear he came to see you as well. Just what-"

"I'm going to ask you this as respectfully as I can, Lieutenant," Kirara interrupted him in a quiet voice. Renji's scowl grew as he fell silent to listen to what she had to say. "Please drop it. What happened before is not your business, nor is my decision to refuse to talk to Natsuki or Sosuke," she said in just as quiet and calm a voice. Renji scoffed, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms.

"You could at last show some respect and call him-"

"I said drop it, Lieutenant Abarai. Please," Kirara requested. Renji watched her for a moment, before turning away with a snort.

"Whatever. It's not my business if you want to take this to the grave," he scoffed as he walked out, leaving her alone. Kirara sighed, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling.

"Wish I could. But I doubt I'm that lucky. After all..." she gave a dark chuckle, putting her hand to her face and curling her fingers in. "When have I ever been that lucky?" Kirara wondered aloud.

* * *

 _Staring at the ceiling, her hands behind her head, Kirara thought about what Ichigo had told her about Orihime. The girl was so bright and friendly, if a little skittish, Kirara hadn't expected that she had gone through something so traumatic._

 _Kirara sighed, closing her eyes. Everyone harboured ghosts, some just hid them better than others._

 _'_ You know what's chasing her, don't you Kirara _?' Kokoro no Kage asked softly._

 _'_ Of course. It's not hard to figure out at all _,' Kirara replied mentally, hearing muffled voices nearby. She ignored them, thinking about it. '_ It's a cruel thought... _' she sighed heavily. Especially as Ichigo would need to be the one to handle it. Without her powers, she didn't have the strength to take down a Hollow. She was just too weak._

 _Her fist clenched in her annoyance. She was helpless, and that just pissed her off. She needed to be patient. It would be over soon. But patience was never her strong suit._

 _As she let out a wide yawn, ready to drift off, she felt a pulse, and her eyes widened._

" _Dammit," she hissed, pushing herself up._

 _Ichigo was staring at the ceiling, not unlike Kirara had been doing, deep in thought, when his closet door suddenly slid open._

" _Ichigo!" Kirara yelled, and he shot up, eyes going wide._

" _What the hell Kirara? What are you doing in there?!" he demanded._

" _Move!" she yelled as a black portal opened behind his head._

" _What? Why, I-" the window opened behind him and someone else grabbed him by the collar, yanking him away from the clawed hand that burst from the portal and slammed into his bed. Ichigo crashed against the wall, and Kirara caught him by the head with her hand in a red glove, pulling his spirit from his body. "What the hell is-"_

" _Talk later, fight now!" Kirara told him, and Ichigo finally realised that a Hollow was crawling through into his room. With a growl, he grabbed his Zanpakuto and swung down. It carved through the ceiling, before cutting through the Hollow's Mask. Kirara cursed. It was too shallow. The Hollow roared in pain as it reared back, part of the Mask crumbled away. Ichigo's breath caught as his eyes went wide, hesitating enough to let the Hollow escape._

" _What...how the hell..." Ichigo lowered his sword, struggling to process what had happened. Kirara ignored him, turning to the third in the room._

" _And what brings you here, Hirako?" her voice was testy as she frowned up at Shinji._

" _Keeping an eye, and for good reason. Your little friend here almost got himself killed," he replied, eyes narrowing at her tone._

" _You think I can't look after the kid by-"_

" _Hey, Kirara," she stopped when she heard Ichigo's slow words. She glanced at him, folding her arms. "That Hollow...I knew him," he turned to her when she closed her eyes and sighed. "That was Orihime's brother! The one who died!" he told her. "Just what the hell_ are _Hollows?" he demanded._

" _You didn't tell him?" Shinji asked with a snort, looking bored._

" _How about you shut your mouth, before I shut it for you?" Kirara growled at him._

" _Hey!" Ichigo whirled around to her properly. "What the hell is going on Kirara? Who is this guy? I want some answers, dammit!" he growled at her. Shinji snorted again, cleaning his ear with his pinkie as he looked entirely disinterested._

" _Good luck with that," he muttered. Kirara twitched, very close to snapping._

" _You know how Spirits with strong ties will stay in the World of the Living, right?" instead, she focused on the fifteen year old. He nodded, scowling. "Well if they stay too long without moving on, their soul chains degrade, and if they completely erode..." Kirara sighed, running a hand through her hair. "They become Hollows. That's what happened to Orihime's brother," she then frowned. "But for him to last three years without changing..."_

" _That is pretty rare," Shinji agreed in a lower voice, less confrontational. "He'd need some serious willpower and a real good reason to not want to leave," he mused. Kirara hummed._

" _I guess his sister, his only family, begging him not to leave, was enough of a reason," she agreed. "Okay Ichigo, we gotta move, now," Kirara turned to the substitute. His frown grew._

" _Why? Where are we going?" he asked, confused. Kirara smirked._

" _To rescue the princess," she said._

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!  
**

 **Please review!**


	5. Her Wavering Resolve

**Thanks to Suzume Amai, Sakamaki Suzuku and AmericanNidiot for reviewing! Thanks also to everyone who favourited and followed!  
**

 **Didn't mean to go so long without an update but kinda gotten hooked on FF14...**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Her Wavering Resolve

Kirara woke with a start, her eyes opening as in her disorientation, she looked around, not able to remember where she was. When she did, she gave a small laugh, shaking her head. She slid down to lie on her side against the wall, looking out at the same wooden walls she'd been looking at for the fortnight. To say she was bored was an understatement.

"You know," Kirara started softly, giving a quiet chuckle. Her Zanpakuto Spirit hummed to show that he was listening. "I'm even starting to miss Keigo. I think I've been in here too long," she sighed in her amusement.

' _Not to mention that you got very attached_ ,' Kokoro no Kage replied.

"Well..." Kirara smiled slightly. "You're not wrong," she admitted. In the few months that she had attended Karakura High School, she'd found herself becoming friends with some of her class. "Friends...yeah, till they know what I really am," she muttered, throwing an arm over her eyes.

' **Aw, are you ashamed of me**?' the warped voice laughed. Immediately Kirara gave an exasperated sigh.

"You say that like it's a shock. Shut up before I make you," she snapped. The laughter echoed louder.

' **And just how do you think you'll do that without causing a fuss out there**?' Kirara frowned, before a pulse of pain shot through her head. Before she could stop herself, she let out a cry of pain, and put her hands to her head, clutching it as the pain grew.

"Stop it..." Kirara growled, managing to sit up. "I mean it. You're not in charge here," she hissed, and whimpered when another jolt of pain pulsed through her head. The Hollow's laughter grew as she squealed in delight.

"What's up with you?" Renji raised an eyebrow when he walked in to see the prisoner holding her head as if afraid it would burst open.

"It's nothing," Kirara snapped at him without looking up. ' _You will gain nothing trying this...I'm in charge and I'm not about to give it up_ ,' she warned her Hollow, who squealed again in her laughter.

' **Oh please, your resolve has been wavering since these idiots locked us up. The old man might not believe it, but part of you** _ **wants**_ **to let them kill ya. And I ain't about to let ya do that** ,' the Hollow pushed back as Kirara whimpered.

"I'm getting Squad 4 in here," Renji sighed as he heard the noise, turning to leave.

"I said it's nothing," Kirara's heart pounded at the idea. If her control slipped, she could hurt whoever they sent to look at her. Or worse, their examination could reveal her for the monster she really was.

' **There's one way to stop him,** ' the Hollow whispered. ' **Rip his head from his shoulders, that should stop the idiot. They think they got us trapped in here? Idiots! They've just sealed their fate when they try to kill us!** " she laughed loudly.

' _I won't do what you say. You're not in charge. You never will be_ ,' Kirara told her firmly.

' _Keep calm Kirara, show no weakness and she cannot win_ ,' Kokoro no Kage reminded her gently. Kirara took a deep breath, calling on her resolve. She'd evaded the Soul Society for a century. She wasn't going to die now. Not when so much was at stake.

Finally the pain receded, and Kirara was able to catch her breath, letting her hands fall to her sides.

' **Urgh, you're such a killjoy** ,' her Hollow complained. Kirara just sighed, letting her head fall back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Abarai?" she asked as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Renji rolled his eyes at her attitude. Though from what he'd heard from Natsuki, she'd always had a bit of an attitude problem. That was an understatement.

"I heard the commotion and came to see what was going on," he told her shortly.

"Commotion?" he looked around sharply at his Captain's soft words. Kirara just smirked and lay back down.

"Wow, the _Captain_ as well. I _am_ lucky today," she drawled.

"Hey! Show the Captain a little respect!" Renji snapped at her. Kirara just yawned widely and closed her eyes. Byakuya raised a hand to quieten his Lieutenant.

"I have come to provide an update on your sentence, Yamada," he announced. Renji turned to the Captain, curious. It had only been a few days since the decision had been made.

"Do enlighten me," Kirara didn't sound remotely interested in what he had to say about her fate.

"The execution date has been moved up. In fourteen days from now, you are to be executed on Sogyoku Hill," the last few words had more of an effect on Kirara, who sat up.

"The Sogyoku?" she blinked at Byakuya as Renji started, shocked by his words. "As in, the punishment that's usually reserved for the greatest of criminals, never below the level of Captain?" Kirara asked slowly, getting to her feet.

"Do you really want me to clarify that?" Byakuya asked impatiently, looking irritated.

"No, it's fine," Kirara chuckled, leaning on the bars of her cell. "But tell me this, Captain Rich Boy," her eyes were gleaming despite what she had just heard. "Does it really fit the crime of passing my powers to a human?" Renji's eyes widened at her question. Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"It is not up to you or I to decide such things," Byakuya replied curtly, turning away.

"Exactly why you Shinigami are blind puppets," Renji's eyes went even wider at Kirara's low comment.

"Perhaps it is to do with your mysterious disappearance for a hundred years," Byakuya replied coldly, his back to her. Kirara gave a dark chuckle.

"If it was, I'd be dead already. Like I said. Blind," Kirara stepped away from the bars. "So, when is my big move?" she asked with a pleasant smile, returning to her usual attitude as if she hadn't just been told she was to die in a fortnight.

"Tomorrow," Byakuya answered, leaving before anything more could be said on the matter.

"Of course, no time for the little commoner criminal," Kirara snorted, taking a seat.

"What do you mean by 'big move'?" Renji asked, still struggling to wrap his head around the conversation. Kirara glanced up, her eyebrow raised.

"You know, to the Tower of Penitence?" she asked slowly. "I was once a Shinigami, I do remember some things," she shrugged, slumping down and putting her hands behind her head. Renji watched her for a moment longer, before turning and leaving too. Kirara then sighed heavily. "14 days...there's more at play here...but what?" she wondered quietly.

* * *

" _I can't believe my injuries are already gone_ ," _Ichigo commented as he touched his forehead._

" _Kidos are pretty handy. And you're almost as bad as me for getting hurt," Kirara chuckled as she leaned against the railings. She yawned widely. They'd been up late fighting Orihime's brother, who had become a Hollow. In the end, he'd regained control long enough to destroy himself, to stop himself hurting Orihime again. Ichigo had been injured in the battle, but now didn't look any different than the previous day._

" _Yeah, your friend is pretty good," Ichigo commented idly. Kirara rolled her eyes._

" _He's not my friend," her amusement gone as Ichigo mentioned Shinji, who had stuck with them to make sure neither she nor Ichigo got themselves killed fighting the Hollow._

" _Yeah yeah, whatever," Ichigo dismissed it quickly, having witnessed how they were together himself, fighting even when the Hollow had been there._

" _So, you're together_ again _?" Mizuiro teased as he walked over, and they glanced at him._

" _Yep," Kirara grinned._

" _You shut up, you're only encouraging him," Ichigo snapped at her._

" _Aw Ichigo, you're gonna hurt my feelings," Kirara pouted at him. He just glared back at her._

" _Well you do seem to be getting pretty close," Mizuiro grinned. "But people are gonna talk, and if they talk enough, everyone will think that you're an item," the dark haired boy warned them. Kirara just laughed, taking a drink of her juice._

" _Whatever," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "If I really cared about what people think, then I would have dyed my hair black a long time ago," he pointed out. Mizuiro laughed, nodding._

" _Fair point," he accepted._

" _I dunno, you do get pretty annoyed when I comment on it," Kirara commented. Ichigo shot her another irritated look._

" _Because I keep telling you to leave me alone, delinquent," he growled._

" _I still think it's reverse-psychology," Kirara shrugged._

" _What's this? Kirara's hanging out with you guys?" Keigo's demand made them all look around. "How did that happen?" he yelled as he stormed over._

" _Uh...I've had lunch with you guys several times?" Kirara reminded him with a raised eyebrow._

" _Yeah, us, as in me and Mizuiro! Now you're hanging out with Ichigo!"Keigo whined. "Are you pitying him?" he demanded. Kirara laughed as Ichigo rolled his eyes._

" _Just shut up," he muttered as he took a seat._

" _I totally understand if you are, I mean-" in his flailing, Keigo bumped into Chad, who had come up behind him silently. Kirara had almost not even noticed the gentle giant._

" _Hey Chad," Ichigo greeted him. Chad wordlessly raised a hand in greeting._

" _Whoa big guy, what happened to you?" Kirara noticed the bandages around him._

" _I had a mishap. A steel beam feel on my head," he explained calmly. Kirara arched an eyebrow at him. He was the only person she knew who could sound so casual about it. "_ _My hand got hurt when a motorcycle ran into me. The rider that hit me got banged up pretty bad," he added. "The force of the collision knocked the guy out, so I picked him up, and carried him to the hospital," he said._

" _Standard," Kirara spoke slowly._

 _"My only question is what exactly is your body made of?" Ichigo frowned. When Chad set down the cage in his hand, they noticed the tiny bird inside._

 _"Hey, so where'd you get the bird?" Keigo asked curiously._

 _"My name is Yuuichi Shibata. It's nice to meet you," the bird greeted, making Ichigo and Kirara stiffen. "What's your name?" he asked._

 _"That is amazing! I mean the way this bird can talk is phenomenal!" Keigo exclaimed in amazement. Kirara stared at the bird, too stunned to hide her reaction._

 _"_ _Is that...it's a_ _soul_ _inside the bird_ _," Kirara thought to herself._

 _'_ _Yes it is...how peculiar_ _,' Kokoro no Kage spoke, just as fascinated._

 _"I've never heard of such a thing...I never thought it was possible," Kirara was fascinated by the tiny creature, that housed the soul of a young boy._

 _"So Chad, where did you get this bird?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound nonchalant._

 _"Someone..." Chad went quiet for a solid minute. "Gave me him," he finished._

 _"Hold it! There you go again, getting lazy and cutting your story short!" Keigo yelled as Chad took a seat in front of the bird. "Come on! That's a bad habit you have Chad, now explain! Spill it!" he ordered._

 _"That was the whole story," Chad told him._

" _Kirara...what-"_

" _It's a soul inside the bird," Kirara whispered to Ichigo. "I've never heard of such a thing happening...but I know for certain that there is a human soul in there," she told him. Ichigo leaned back, his eyes wide. Kirara got to her feet, dusting herself off._

 _"Where are you going?" Keigo asked as Kirara walked away. "You haven't even eaten yet," he pointed out._

 _"I just realised I have an assignment due, I need to get it finished," Kirara shrugged._

 _"What? You not having your work done?" Ichigo asked her. "That's unlike you," he commented with narrowed eyes._

 _"I guess I'm really starting to get into the role of delinquent," Kirara replied. He rolled his eyes at her words, and Kirara disappeared back inside, grabbing her phone to make a call, glancing back._

* * *

Natsuki sighed as she watched Ikkaku knocking around new recruits again, barely paying attention as her mind was far away from where she was. She didn't even blink when the Shinigami slammed into the wall beside her, sinking to the ground with a groan.

"Still zoned out huh?" Ikkaku asked as he approached Yumichika. The dark haired 5th seat rolled his eyes and nodded, glancing to Natsuki.

"She's been like this since she heard her friend's execution date was moved up," he told his friend.

"Great," Ikkaku huffed. "Oi, Natsuki," when she didn't respond, he grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly. Natsuki blinked and glanced up at him. "Go home. Your head ain't in it. You're just gonna be dead weight against these idiots," he told her roughly. Natsuki opened her mouth to speak, and for a moment they thought she'd stand up for herself. She never let the third seat speak to her like that.

"Right," her eyes became unfocused again, and she turned away, pulling from his grip and walking off. The two men exchanged looks, before Yumichika gave an exasperated sigh and followed her. He fell into step beside her, watching from the corner of his eye without saying a word. When it became evident that she was just aimlessly walking, he sighed, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop. "What?" her voice was hard, but just a glimmer of the fight she could give.

"You need to snap out of this now," Yumichika told her firmly, forcing her to look at him. "If the Captain saw you now, you think he'd keep you in the Squad? As a seated officer?" Natsuki just looked away, and he inhaled slowly. "What about your friend? Would she want you to be moping around like this?" he asked. Her brow furrowed. Finally, a reaction.

"Shut up. You don't know anything," she growled, finally meeting his gaze. "I don't care what you or the others think. I just got my best friend back, and I'm going to lose her in two weeks again. This time for good. And she won't even talk to me," Natsuki pulled out of his group and walked away. "Just leave me alone to mope Yumi," she told him in a weak voice. The fifth seat sighed, shaking his head as he watched her leave.

* * *

Kirara was singing a tune to herself quietly when Renji returned, this time accompanied by four others. Kirara's back was to them as she clasped her hands behind her back, seeming to be studying the wall.

"Ki...rara..." one of the Onmitsukido members whispered when he saw her.

"Oi, Satoru," another hissed, reminding him of their impartiality. Kirara's humming stopped abruptly at the name, but she didn't move.

"Moved to the Detention Corps then I see Satoru," her voice was soft. "Working with...Tetsuo...Kenzaki... and Michi," the four jolted as she named them without turning around.

"Do I need to get someone else in here?" Renji asked impatiently. The four composed themselves quickly, and Renji opened the cell. Kirara didn't move as they attached a collar around her neck, using a kido to tie restraints around her wrists to bind them behind her back.

"So, let's get moving," Kirara turned to them with a cheerful smile. Satoru watched her sadly, grateful for his mask, as they guided her from the cell and moved her to the large white tower that overlooked all of the Seireitei. Kirara closed her eyes, enjoying the wind that blew her hair around. Nobody made an attempt to speak, and after a while Kirara began humming the same tune again, a soft, bright tune that echoed around them and put Renji on edge.

They walked along the bridge that led to the cells of the Tower, and the wind picked up again. Kirara looked around, taking in the sights that she hadn't seen in a century. Renji watched as he saw the first real emotions cross her expression since she'd requested that the Squad 4 boy not know her name. There was a sadness to her smile, but something else to it as well.

When they finally reached the Shrine of Penitence, to Renji's relief, the four guards released her binds, and Kirara shook out her arms, looking out the small, thin window. "Hey, Abarai," she spoke as he went to leave.

"What?" the red-haired Lieutenant asked gruffly.

"You know why this window's here?" she asked him, as casually as if asking the time. He frowned at her question.

"Of course I do," he scoffed. "It's so you can look at the Sogyoku and repent," he told her.

"Yup," Kirara confirmed with a nod. "Too bad that won't happen. All it's doing is giving me something new to look at for now," she told him pleasantly.

"Lieutenant Abarai," Kenzaki spoke up as Renji frowned at her comment. Even now, she made no sense. She was about to die, and she didn't have a single regret about breaking the law. "We should leave," the guard spoke when Renji didn't react to him. "Lieutenant," he cleared his throat. Instead of following him, Renji walked over to Kirara.

"There was a report, came in yesterday, of a group of would-be intruders," Kirara didn't react to his words. "The report included mention of an orange-haired Shinigami with a massive Zanpakuto," her eyes widened before she could stop herself. Without another word, Renji turned and walked off as Kirara sank to her knees, her breathing uneven. When she heard the doors shut behind her, she couldn't help but give a shaky laugh.

"Ichigo...you idiot, how the hell did you manage it?" she wondered alive, and shifted to lie on her back, staring up at the massive cell she now occupied. "At least it was only a would-be intrusion...just go home Ichigo," Kirara shook her head, and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **The storyline will start to slow down eventually, I swear!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Protecting the Protector

**Didn't mean to go so long without an update, but I had to say goodbye to my cat Jazz, who I've had for over 16 years, and didn't go home for almost a week. I've had literally no desire to do anything, let alone write, but I'm starting to pull back now so hopefully I'll be able to update soon.  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

Chapter 6: Protecting the Protector

Tense silence filled the main room of Squad 11, where the Captain was lying on his side, looking bored. In front of him, Natsuki was kneeling, her head bowed as the pink haired Lieutenant sat beside her, looking curious.

"Can't do it," Kenpachi Zaraki yawned widely, looking out the window nearby.

"Captain please, there's got to be something you can do!" Natsuki's head lifted, her amber eyes pleading as Yachiru blinked in surprise. Natsuki was bright and bubbly and always smiling, the only time Yachiru had seen her in such a way, had been when Natsuki had requested to be placed in a lower rank. "You're a Captain, surely you can have her sentence lessened!" Natsuki pleaded. Kenpachi just groaned, running a hand through his spiky hair and making the bells jingle.

"Look Hamasaki, I said I can't do it," he told her, irritably. Natsuki spluttered, trying to continue arguing, but the man continued. "These orders came from Central 46. Not even the old man can go against them," Kenpachi told her.

"But to be executed by the Sogyoku? For giving her powers to a human?" Natsuki demanded. Kenpachi sighed again at her stubbornness. "You know that's over the top!" she exclaimed.

"There's more to it than that and you know it, Hamasaki. The prisoner-"

"Kirara!"

"Is to be punished for crimes committed a century ago. It's out of my hands, so drop it," Kenpachi rolled over, signalling that he was done with the conversation.

"But _what_ crimes? What did she do back then?" Natsuki demanded, but the Captain didn't respond. "Fine. Thank you for your time, Captain," she growled, getting to her feet and bowing, before turning on her heel and storming off.

"You know Kenny, she's right," Yachiru commented as she watched Natsuki leave. "Why is her friend getting punished? Aren't you curious?" she prodded him between his shoulder blades.

"Not in the slightest," Kenpachi yawned, and the Lieutenant huffed as he dozed off.

* * *

" _Ichigo!" the orange-haired boy looked around as Kirara landed lightly. She wore their uniform, minus any form of socks or shoes. Not that that was a shock. "Any sign?" she asked him as he turned to face her properly._

" _No," he growled, fist clenched tightly. "Dammit, why the hell is that Hollow chasing him?" Ichigo demanded furiously, worried for his best friend. Kirara sighed and gave a small shrug of her shoulders._

" _I can't say for sure, but it's probably because of that bird," Kirara told him slowly. She then shook her head. "Forget about the why for now Ichigo, focus on finding your friend," she said. Ichigo frowned at her._

" _What? But-"_

" _Chad needs you, Ichigo," Kirara stated firmly as he tried to argue with her. "That Hollow has already hurt him once; next time could be far worse," she warned. "The only problem is that we can't detect the Hollow until it returns," Kirara sighed, running a hand through her hair. They had no way to track Chad. Ichigo scowled at the idea that they were running around blind, before an idea came to mind._

" _Wait, what about the bird?" his question made Kirara arch her eyebrow. "Could we use it to track the Hollow?" Ichigo's question took her by surprise._

" _Um...maybe? I mean, it's so weak, it would be hard to pinpoint," Kirara mused as she considered it. Ichigo took a breath, and closed his eyes. A shiver ran down Kirara's spine, and her eyes widened._

" _Rei...raku?" she whispered as their surroundings took on a blue haze. "This is crazy...completely untrained and he naturally knows how to do this..." Kirara stared in shock as ribbons materialised around them. "Even I couldn't hone in on such a weak spirit when it's being shadowed by the bird's true soul," Ichigo suddenly snatched a ribbon from the air, and he grinned victoriously._

" _Gotcha!" he declared, and immediately ran off. Kirara watched for a moment before laughing to herself, shaking her head and resting a hand on her hip._

" _This kid is really impressive. I think I might have to actually teach him some proper Shinigami stuff, if he's capable of stuff like this," she commented to herself, before hurrying after him._

 _The two ran for a while, following the bird's spirit, before spotting Chad turn a corner. In his arms, he carried the bird's cage tightly._

" _Chad!" Ichigo yelled, earning his attention. The massive teen glanced at them, before turning and running in the opposite direction. The large blood stain from where the Hollow had hit him stood out against the yellow of his shirt._

" _Chad wait! You need my help!" Ichigo called, but his best friend kept running away._

" _Ichigo!" they stopped abruptly at the cry, and turned to see his sister struggling to stand. She gripped a lamp post, holding herself up as her breathing came in erratic pants._

" _Karin? You look terrible," the brother commented, taking in her pale, clamming complexion. She looked as if she were about to collapse._

" _Ichigo, you better take her home. I'll go after Chad," Kirara told him. Ichigo whirled around, his eyes wide._

" _Are you kidding me? I can't just leave you!" Ichigo argued, shaking his head._

" _So you'll leave your sick sister in the middle of the street?" Kirara challenged, making him hesitate. "You'll be too worried to fight if you leave her. Not to mention it'd be a little cruel. I'm not as weak as you make me out to be, Ichigo, so go," Kirara told him, and leapt into the air before he could stop her._

* * *

Sitting on a wall looking up at the Tower of Penitence, Natsuki tilted her head.

"You look deep in thought," she jolted, and looked down at Captain Kyoraku. The man in the straw hat smiled up at her, and a blush crossed Natsuki's cheeks.

"Sorry, Captain," Natsuki jumped down and bowed respectfully. "I was just wondering how something so grand went unnoticed in my mind for so long," she shrugged, gesturing to the Tower.

"I imagine those sort of places go unnoticed by many, until they have reason to notice them," Kyoraku commented, following her gaze. "It's a shame really," he added, and Natsuki knew he wasn't just talking about the large white tower in the Seireitei that currently housed Kirara. "You're up early. I didn't think many of Squad 11 cared to rise before the sun did," Kyoraku commented.

"Sun...rise?" Natsuki blinked, and looked up to realise that the sky was dark. "Oh..." she went red. Kyoraku chuckled.

"I see," he nodded, realising. "Then maybe you should go and get some sleep," Kyoraku suggested.

"Yeah, thank you, Captain," Natsuki bowed her head. She turned, and started walking, before he called out again.

"Hey Natsuki," she glanced around. "Try not to dwell on it too much, as hard as that may be. There isn't much to be done here," Natsuki's gaze dropped, and she nodded.

"Right," she turned and kept walking, and the Captain gave a small sigh, watching her before glancing up at the Tower himself. "She's right," he murmured. He then continued walking, heading towards the 1st Division barracks.

* * *

" _Dammit," Kirara grunted as she leapt through the air. "This damn Gigai is screwing me, I can't catch up," she growled, finding herself struggling to catch Chad. "If this is what it's like to be human, hell, I can see why Hiyori hates them so much," she took another long stride through the air, glad that she was still able to do so._

" _I smell something delicious..." she stopped as she felt the pulse, and looked around, trying to hone in on it. "You smell really tasty..." her eyes widened and she leapt away from the Hollow that materialised behind her. "But what are you that can smell so nice? And you can see me too..." the Hollow hummed._

" _Do you ever shut it?" Kirara growled, leaping at him. Her leg slammed into him, and he grunted. Twisting in the air, she kicked him to the ground, and he slammed down hard. "Dammit...I'm so weak, my Hakuda barely does anything," Kirara muttered as she landed._

" _You're going to be fun! I always like playing with my food," Shrieker laughed, leaping at her. Kirara dodged his lunge, only for his leg to catch her. Kirara slammed into a wall with a cry, but shoved herself up to dodge his next attack._

" _Why are you after that ghost?" she demanded, breathing heavily. Her back ached with dull pain, but she forced herself to keep moving, preparing for his next attack._

" _Eh? You know about the boy? Could you be a Shinigami?" Shrieker wondered. "I've already eaten two who tried to send the boy to heaven," he mused._

" _I'm no Shinigami," Kirara's fingers twitched at the thought of her Hollow. She wondered just how it would work in her Gigai. "I just want to know why you want that boy, since you seem to be adamant on chasing him," she stated. The Hollow laughed._

" _Let's see now...if you let me eat you, I'll tell you," he chuckled._

" _Or I'll just take you out, and ask the kid himself," Kirara moved into a fighting stance, and the Hollow laughed again._

" _You? With those measly kicks? What can you possibly-" he was cut off when Kirara's leg slammed into his Mask again, and the Hollow crashed into the wall. Kirara bit back her curse as pain ran through her leg._

" _Dammit Kisuke, you had to make this thing as damn inconvenient as possible," she hissed to herself._

 _'_ Kirara, perhaps you should-'

" _No," Kirara cut off the Spirit's suggestion. "I ain't running. I need to keep Ichigo's friend and that kid safe from this psycho," she told him._

" _I told you, those kicks are useless!" the Hollow recovered and was on Kirara before she could react, grabbing her in a massive hand and slamming her against a wall. "If not a Shinigami, what are you? You're no human, so what could you be?" he asked, tightening his grip as Kirara struggled. As his grip grew tighter, a quiet chuckle echoed in the back of her mind._

" _Go to hell," Kirara hissed, both to the Hollow holding her, and the one in her mind._

" _Eh?" the Hollow leaned closer, his breath making Kirara grimace. A fist suddenly slammed into his face, hard enough to release Kirara. Shrieker went flying with a yell, as Kirara stared at her saviour._

" _It...it hit?" Chad wondered, looking at his fist._

" _You...you hit it?" Kirara was on her knees, trying to will away the pain in her head as she caught her breath. "Wait, can you...see..." she stopped as Chad turned and began punching the air. Kirara stared blankly, before starting to laugh. "Lucky hit huh...this place is full of weirdos," she mused._

" _What the hell?!" Shrieker got up, rubbing his face. "A lucky punch? I almost thought he could see-" he was cut off as Chad's fist connected directly with his face, throwing him along the ground._

" _Alright, that hit," Chad commented quietly as Kirara stared at him._

" _I always knew this kid was a little nuts...but this is going a little far for me. He can't hear_ or _see it, yet he has no trouble facing that Hollow," she murmured._

" _Damn..." Shrieker got up, and leapt into the air. Kirara's eyes widened as wings unfurled from his arms, and the Hollow laughed. "Can't lift a finger, can ya? What are ya gonna do now, weak little thing?" he taunted._

" _Out of the way!" Kirara grabbed Chad's arm, pulling him back. "It's in the air, you can't reach it!"she told him. Chad looked around, surprised._

" _Yamada...you can see ghosts?" he asked._

" _I'll explain later, but you need to move now," she told him._

" _Where is it?" Chad asked._

" _What?" Kirara frowned, not understanding._

" _It's flying, right?" Chad walked over to a telephone pole. "Which direction?" he asked her. Kirara blinked rapidly, before pointing at Shrieker._

" _Right there. Why?" she asked, and Chad turned to the pole._

" _So I can do this," he grunted, and pulled hard. In the air above, Shrieker laughed, until Chad ripped the pole up._

" _Still there?" he asked. Kirara laughed._

" _Oh yeah," she nodded, and with a roar, Chad brought the pole down hard. Shrieker was caught directly with it, and slammed into the ground. He lay there, unmoving as Kirara approached him warily._

" _Just give up. We'll be taking care of you shortly," she told the fallen Hollow. However, he began laughing, and her blue eyes narrowed. "What's your problem?" Kirara asked._

" _You're cocky. And underestimate me!" Shrieker looked up, and before either Kirara or Chad could move, they were grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground._

" _What the hell?!" Kirara struggled as the Hollow got back up._

" _This is what they call a reversal of fortune," Shrieker told them as Kirara twisted to find small creatures all over her, holding her arms and legs down. "Let's see...which should I eat first? She's so delicious, I should save her for seconds...but can I resist?" he wondered to himself._

" _Dammit..." Kirara struggled, before seeing Chad move. He roared, and got to his feet, ripping the creatures off himself. He narrowly missed punching Shrieker in the face again, and began punching the air. "Yo! Kick right above me!" she shouted. Chad did so, freeing Kirara of the creatures. "Thanks, big guy," she grinned, and pushed forwards, slamming her leg into Shrieker. He roared as he crashed to the ground. "That's for calling me delicious, you creep!" she shouted._

" _Wow, you're strong," Chad commented, having seen the resulting crash._

" _You have no idea," Kirara chuckled, and pointed up. "He's in the sky again!" she told him, before her grin widened. "And I have an idea," she told him._

" _Yamada..." Chad swallowed as he held the woman in an arm. "You sure about this?" he asked._

" _Eh...best I don't answer that," Kirara told him with a smile. "But your strength should give me the force needed to take this asshole down," she said confidently, and looked up. "Now, aim a little more to the left," she instructed._

" _Okay..." Chad muttered, doing so._

" _Little lower, to the right," Kirara told him, and he moved again. "Perfect, let's go!" Kirara cheered, and Chad hurled her hard into the air. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Kirara cheered as she hurtled through the air, making Shrieker cry out in alarm._

" _No, stop!" he cried, before smirking. He lowered his arm, and one of the creatures emerged from his fur. Kirara's eyes widened as it spat leeches at her, and Kirara cried out as they hit her dead on. She was knocked down, and Chad leapt to catch her._

" _What's wrong?" Chad asked her._

" _Urgh, I'll never live this crap down..." Kirara grumbled, pulling at the leeches. "What the hell are these?" she tugged at one as she stood up. "Some sort of leech?" she wondered._

" _Exactly," Shrieker laughed as he landed. "They don't come off easily. And, they're my targets," he opened his mouth, and his tongue, oddly shaped to split and curve in, began to vibrate. Kirara screamed as the leeches on her shoulder, hip, knee and head exploded. She staggered as pain sang from the burns all over her body._

" _Yamada!" Chad caught her, but she pushed away, staggering as blood trickled down and stained her uniform, which was ripped and burned._

" _Those leeches are mini bombs," Shrieker explained. "They resonate with the sound from my tongue and explode. Tch. Letting your guard down like that," he taunted as Kirara put a hand over the burn on her face._

" _Please, I've...had worse," she growled at him. Kirara glanced up as Chad walked past her, approaching Shrieker._

" _Wanna go, big boy? But you got..." Shrieker glanced down, and they noticed the cage sitting beside him. Chad started, horrified, and Kirara bit her lip._

" _Damn, he was buying time to get the kid here," she realised with a hiss._

" _Sorry mister...I got caught," Yuuichi apologised._

" _Shibata..." Chad murmured. Shrieker laughed._

" _Looks like you understand, big boy," he taunted. "Now, it's time to play with you, little weak one," Kirara glared at him. "Run around! Let me have my fun hunting you!" Shrieker told her._

" _Dammit..." Kirara hissed, and forced herself to straighten up. "Okay Chad, you need to stay here. Otherwise he'll blow up that cage, so please, trust me on this one," she grinned at Chad._

" _Yamada..." he murmured, watching her. Kirara's smile widened._

" _Don't worry. I won't get caught. Like I said, I'd never live it down," she winked, and turned, running off._

" _With who?" Chad wondered, oblivious to the small creatures that chased Kirara. She glanced around, and growled, speeding up. She dodged the ones that landed in front of her, moving to jump over a wall, only for another to appear from the bushes and catch her with more leeches._

" _Oh, looks like you got caught!" Shrieker was behind her in an instant, blowing them up, and Kirara screamed again as they exploded across her upper body, throwing her around like a ragdoll. "Now I bet it hurts, that blood soaked look is a cute one for you," Shrieker taunted as Kirara got back to her feet, bleeding even more as she leaned against the wall, catching her breath._

" _Not as bad as having to hold my insides in, no. Go to hell!" Kirara turned and sprinted off again, ignoring the pain that ripped through her body._

" _Oh come on! Where's the fun in this! Will you keep running?" Shrieker pursued her. "You can fight back if that suits you more," he taunted, and Kirara suddenly skidded to a stop. The Hollow, taken by surprise, did the same._

" _Oh, can I?" Kirara whirled around, clapping her hands together in delight. "I can fight back?" she asked in a higher pitch, looking delighted._

" _Huh?" Shrieker stared at her, confused. A foot suddenly slammed down on his head, and shoved him down._

" _Hear that Ichigo?" Kirara smiled brightly._

" _'Hear that Ichigo?' my ass!" Ichigo snapped at her. "I thought you would behave and not get yourself in this crap," he growled._

" _Aw, Ichigo!" Kirara smiled. "You_ do _care!" she exclaimed in delight._

" _Go to hell Kirara," Ichigo rolled his eyes, before the Hollow began moving._

" _You bastard, how long you gonna stand on my head for?!" Ichigo leapt back as Shrieker stood again._

" _Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 years old. Currently a substitute Shinigami. If you wanted to play tag, you were playing with the wrong person," Ichigo smirked up at him._

" _Substitute Shinigami?" Shrieker repeated. "Dammit, if that's how it was, I should have went after you from the start!"he yelled, and fired leeches at him. The exploded, but as the smoke faded, Ichigo was out of his body, leaping through the air at him as Kirara dragged his body away. As the two began to fight, Kirara groaned as the pain finally began to make itself heard, and she slumped._

" _Damn Princess, I really can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I?" Shinji caught her before she could fall._

" _And I'll tell you what I told that Hollow. Go to hell, Hirako," Kirara pulled from his grasp. Shinji rolled his eyes and caught her as she stumbled again, unable to stay on her feet._

" _So damn stubborn," he hissed._

" _Ichigo!" they looked around as Chad reached them, carrying the bird cage. "What happened to him?" he demanded._

" _Great timing Chad, hide his body would you?" Kirara smiled at him. Shinji rolled his eyes again._

" _What? Yamada, what the hell is this?" Chad demanded._

" _Don't worry. You''ll be safe now," Kirara sagged, and Shinji hauled her into his arms, watching Chad with an arched eyebrow._

* * *

Kirara was torn from her dreams of the past as banging reached the tower. She yawned, sitting up and running a hand through her hair as she tried to process what was happening through the haze of her sleep.

"Chad?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She blinked repeatedly, before remembering where she was. "What's going on? An emergency?" Kirara wondered, peering out the window.

"Emergency alert! Emergency alert!" the voice, boosted with the power of Kido, echoed through the Seireitei. "Intruders in the Seireitei! All squads, please take defensive positions!" Kirara blinked as the voiced echoed. She listened intently. "Repeat, emergency alert!" the message repeated, and Kirara stared out the window.

"You've got to be kidding me," she looked up at the pale morning sky. The sun was only beginning to rise. "Ichigo, if that's you, I swear I'll kill you myself," Kirara hissed.

* * *

Natsuki, pulled from only a few hours sleep, emerged from her quarters and hurried to join her Squad as the warning repeated.

"Intruders? In the Seireitei? This is crazy!" she exclaimed, rushing towards the main barracks. "Ikka! Yumi!" she called to the two.

"Everyone knows what to do, so stop running around like idiots!" Ikkaku yelled to the Squad, keeping them in order.

"Could it be the Ryoka that tried to break in the other day? The ones that fought Captain Ichimaru?" Natsuki wondered.

"Who knows, but..." Yumichika trailed off as they heard a noise almost like a low rumble. They looked up, eyes wide, and saw what looked like a massive bubble flying towards them. It slammed into the shield above.

"It stopped!" one Shinigami called.

"It hit the anti-soul shield and stopped!" another called.

"Brace yourselves!" Natsuki yelled at them. "It's still whole, which means it might just-" as Natsuki spoke, the rumbling grew worse, making them stumble, before the ball burst through the shield and vanished. A shockwave pulsed, and something flew from the dissolving bubble, hurtling towards the ground. Another four lights burst from it, and the ball exploded. "Did they just..."

"Make it inside?" Yumichika finished for her.

"Yup. Now let's go greet them," Ikkaku smirked, and the three headed to meet the ones headed right for them.

* * *

 **Bit of a flashback heavy chapter, the next chapter should be a bit more focused on what's happening! And it seems even without her powers, Kirara always manages to get into trouble. She's a little exhausting, and that's coming from me.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	7. The Invasion Begins

Chapter 7: The Invasion Begins

Bursting from the sand, both Ichigo and Ganju spat out what felt like a mountain of sand. Slowly emerging, they coughed and gagged at the nasty taste left behind.

"We're safe, thanks to your weird spell," Ichigo managed to say, spitting again. When Ganju continued to gag, Ichigo scowled. "How long are you gonna choke on your own spell?!" he demanded, kicking him hard in the back. Ganju overbalanced, landing face first back in the sand.

"Dammit!" he reared up, throwing sand everywhere. "You sure got balls to be kickin' the man who saved your life!" Ganju snarled, grabbing Ichigo by his kosode.

"My ass!" Ichigo scoffed. "I never said you saved me!" the two began to argue once again.

"I just said-"

"Aw, there's only two here?" they froze at the whine, female in tone and a little childish. "How boring," she complained.

"Boring? You crazy, Natsuki?" Ichigo turned slowly to see three Shinigami on the roof beside them. Two men leapt down to stand on the path; one with a shaved head, and the other with black hair with what looked like feathers attached to his eyelashes. The third Shinigami; the woman who had spoken before, remained sitting on the roof above, her blonde hair cut just above her shoulders. "This is lucky! Some Ryoka landing right by us, it's lucky!" the woman giggled as he started dancing, chanting lucky as the two Ryoka stared at him.

"Huh?" Ichigo wasn't too sure what to make of this strange Shinigami, who stopped, staring at them.

"What the hell _are you doing_?!" he roared furiously. "Here I am dancing the Luck-Luck dance, waiting for you bastards to crawl out of there! What the hell are you standing there _stupefied_ for?!" he demanded.

"What's with him?" Ichigo muttered as he continued to rant.

"Oi, we should take our chance and run," Ganju hissed at him, and Ichigo turned to him, his eyes going wide.

" _Run_?!" he repeated incredulously. "In this situation? What the hell are you talking about?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Don't be stupid! Can't you sense their Reiatsu?! They're nothing like ordinary weakling Shini-"

"Are you two gonna gossip all day?" they were interrupted by the woman again, whose head was in her hand.

"They're probably so afraid of us they can't stand it," the third Shinigami finally spoke, and Ichigo glanced around with his usual scowl.

"Like I said, boring. Ikka here is giving you the chance to crawl out of that sand pit you're playing in," Ichigo watched the strange young woman, who was watching him with a curious expression. "Because otherwise someone else is gonna find you, and Ikka won't get his fight," she shrugged with a smile.

"True..." the bald Shinigami crouched beside them nodded in agreement. "Alright!" he straightened up with a cheer. "Then I'll set a time limit. I'm so nice!" he declared.

"I'm gonna run," Ganju decided in a hushed voice. "If you wanna fight, do it alone!" he declared, and took off as the Shinigami was mid sentence.

"Huh?" they watched Ganju run off. "What happened? You two break up?" the dancing Shinigami asked.

"Something like that," Ichigo sighed. Hearing laughter, he looked up at the woman, who had her arms around her stomach.

"He ran off! What a wimp! He had the balls to break into the Seireitei, and he just runs away!" she laughed hard, before sobering and getting to her feet. "Ikka clearly claimed the carrot-top, do you want the other?" she asked the black haired man.

"How kind of you to offer. I shall graciously accept," he flicked his hair from his face, and leapt over Ichigo's head. Ichigo glanced around, watching him chase his unwilling companion.

"Enjoy, Ikka, I want to see how far the wimp gets," Natsuki winked as she got to her feet. "Have fun you two," she winked, and leapt into the air, leaving the 3rd seat to fight the Ryoka. He watched her leave, before focusing on his own opponent.

* * *

The lights had long since faded, but the alarms were still going as Shinigami in the Seireitei mobilised and hunted for the Ryoka. Leaning against the wall, Kirara peered out the window, hoping for some sign of what was going on.

"It's so frustrating. I was weak before, and now I'm completely helpless," she sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she looked down to see a dark haired figure slowly approach the two guards. "The kid..." Kirara murmured, watching as he shuffled, before turning, clearly told to leave. Kirara couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry kid. I didn't mean for you to get attached," she murmured, a sad smile on her face.

' _Yet you got just as attached to him_ ,' Kokoro no Kage commented. Kirara gave another soft laugh.

"I did," she saw no point in lying to him. "How can I help it? He's family," she watched until he'd disappeared from sight, before her smile faded. "Ichigo, you idiot. Just go home, please," she stared up at the tower that kept going, with winding stairs on the inside. "I can't always be saved," her voice shook at those words and she slumped over onto her side, closing her eyes.

* * *

Natsuki heard the other Ryoka shriek as he kept running, and she easily caught up, running along the wall. Keeping just behind Yumichika, she watched as the Ryoka cast a Kido to break a hole through the wall. "Huh. He's heading right for that hole. Idiot. Wonder just what-" she stopped, feeling a flicker of Reiatsu. Skidding to a stop, she looked around, her amber eyes scanning for the third Ryoka. "Five lights came from that thing, and those two Ryoka were one of them. How many have actually gotten in?" Natsuki wondered. "And why?" she shook her head, barely registering the explosion that came from the direction Yumichika had been chasing the larger Ryoka in.

Nearby, she felt Ikkaku's Reiatsu flare as he fought the orange-haired boy, but no sign of the other Reiatsu. "That signature, I think...I know it," she mumbled. "But how? And where'd it go?" she wondered, continuing to look around. She stiffened as she felt a sudden presence behind her, but before she could react, a hand clamped over her mouth and she was hauled off the wall with a squeal. The next thing she knew, she was being slammed against a wall in an alleyway. "What the-" she stopped as she looked up, her eyes wide. "No..." she whispered.

"Where's she being kept, Hamasaki?" Shinji demanded of the Shinigami who had always been by Kirara's side a century ago.

"You...you can't be-" with a roll of his eyes, Shinji covered her mouth again and pulled her farther away from the light as several Shinigami ran past, calling out to one another.

"We got a powerful one this way! Fighting the third seat, that'll be good to see!" they laughed as Natsuki recognised the unseated officers of her Squad. She struggled, but the former Captain's gasp was too strong. When the other Shinigami were gone, she relaxed in his grasp. Watching her carefully, Shinji lowered his hand and kept her restrained.

"Stop babbling and tell me what I want to know," his voice was low and purposely flat, but Natsuki could hear the inflections of his irritation and worry. She took a moment to take in the former 5th Division Captain, whose blond hair was cut much shorter, and he wore clothes from the World of the Living, just like Kirara.

"I..." Natsuki paused and shook her head. " _You're_ the Ryoka? Are you-"

"Hamasaki, just answer the damn question," Shinji growled, in no mood for her words. "Where is Kirara being kept?" he asked again.

"I can't, she's..." Natsuki turned her head away, unable to say it aloud.

"She's what? A criminal?" Shinji asked her quietly, aware that he was on very limited time. "She's your best friend, and don't tell me that she's not when you have that sad-ass look on your face," he said. Nearby, they heard a loud explosion, and Natsuki couldn't help but note that it came from the direction that Yumichika had chased one of the Ryoka in. She then felt Ikkaku's Reiatsu pulse again, before fading almost to the point of vanishing.

"Yumi...Ikka..." she murmured, wondering just who the two other Ryoka were, that they could hold their own against – or in the case of the orange-haired boy in Shinigami garb, defeat, the two powerful Shinigami of Squad 11.

"Hamasaki, I don't have the time for this," Shinji brought her back to the matter at hand.

"The tower," Natsuki finally blurted out, her eyes closed. "She's being kept in the Shine of Penitence to be executed on Soguyoku Hill," her voice shook as she said it aloud.

"Thank you," Shinji finally released her and took a step back.

"Wait!" as he went to leave, Natsuki found her voice.

"I'm not here to catch up, Hamasaki," he said as she went to speak again.

"You're as bad as her," he glanced around, a little surprised by the anger in her voice, and found tears in the girl's eyes. "She won't talk to me, or Captain Aizen, or anyone," Natsuki didn't notice the rapid change in his behaviour as he turned away quickly, his fist clenching at the name. "Let me help you," she pleaded. "I don't know what happened, but I know she doesn't deserve to be killed for this. Please," Natsuki pleaded.

"No," the tears spilled down Natsuki's face. "This is a dangerous enough mission. I'm not having Shinigami against Shinigami. I admire your intentions, but I just can't trust you," with that, he was gone, moving too quickly for Natsuki to even think about following.

Shaky, Natsuki took a step and collapsed on her knees, falling forwards to brace herself on her hands. So many questions went through her mind, each spiralling out to form even more questions. To come face-to-face with the former Captain, clearly intent on saving Kirara, giving as little away as her friend, was overwhelming Natsuki. And she wasn't stupid. Even if he hadn't straight up told her he didn't trust her, she could see it in his eyes. Same as Kirara.

"What happened a century ago to make you hate us?" Natsuki whispered, before feeling another pulse of Reiatsu. Her eyes widened. She recognised that signature well. "Hanataro!" she was on her feet and sprinting towards the young 4th Squad member, who was like family to her.

* * *

It took a lot to get to Shinji. He prided himself on his control. At least, when Kirara wasn't involved. That woman somehow managed to obliterate his patience with one defiant look. But when she wasn't involved, he was a lot more controlled in his reactions.

But Ichigo Kurosaki was pushing him more and more and he was just about ready to send the boy back to Urahara and continue the mission alone.

"I'm Hanataro Yamada," the black haired Shinigami from the 4th division bowed politely to Ichigo, Ganju and Shinji, but they didn't even register what he was saying.

"Are you crazy, bringing him here?" Shinji demanded of the pair of idiots he was unfortunate enough to be stuck with on the rescue mission.

"And aren't you supposed to be our enemy?" Ganju barely even acknowledged him, glancing to the boy instead. Shinji inhaled slowly, trying not to freak out on the Shiba. "What're you calmly introducing yourself for?" he demanded. The boy blinked at him.

"Oh...I suppose you're right," Hanataro murmured.

"What did you bring him for?" Ichigo demanded to Ganju.

"What could I do?" Ganju shrugged. "He was next to me, so I just brought him without thinking!" he defended.

"You brought a Shinigami with you, you idiot," Shinji shook his head. "He's not your ally, he's one of them," he pointed out.

"Exactly! Do you pick up everything off the ground if it's beside you?!" Ichigo demanded loudly, and he and Ganju began to argue again loudly.

"Would you two shut up?" Shinji spoke up, growing tired of their constant arguing.

"Please, don't argue over me," Hanataro pleaded.

"Who said we're arguing over you?!" the two roared at him, taking him by surprise.

"But if you raise your voices, they'll find us!" they immediately shut up, realising he was right. They were hidden in a small storage room, away from sight, but if they kept up their yelling, anyone outside would hear.

"We have to get to the Shrine of Penitence, but we need to find the best way to get there," Shinji took a seat beside the two. "Everyone will be looking for us. Particularly Squad 11, since you idiots gave two of their high-ranking members a beating," he shot the pair, who were covered in blood and bruises, irritated looks.

"The Shrine...of Penitence?" Ichigo and Ganju glanced around at Hanataro again. "You're after that prisoner, the woman, right?" they paused as he spoke, and Shinji sighed.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't have brought him here, he'll-" he finally looked at the boy properly, and paused, his grey eyes narrowing. "What was your name again?" he asked.

"O-oh! Hanataro, Hanataro Yamada," Shinji and Ichigo both froze at the introduction.

"Yamada?" Ichigo repeated as Shinji stood. He was in front of the young Shinigami in an instant, gripping him by the collar. Hanataro squeaked in fear as he was hauled forwards as the stranger stared at him intently, before sighing heavily.

"You idiots. Of all the damn Shinigami you could find," Shinji snapped as he turned to the pair. Hanataro's eyes grew even wider, not understanding. "We haven't much time to get Kirara out before her execution, so I suggest we leave-"

"Hana!" the door burst open and Hanataro squealed again, before he was enveloped in a hug. "Are you okay? I sensed your Reiatsu near the Ryoka and..." Natsuki paused as she realised they weren't alone.

"You!" Ichigo and Ganju exclaimed. Natsuki quickly got to her feet and drew her Zanpakuto, only for another sword to slam against hers as she went to move. Shinji disarmed her in two quick moves, shoving her in and slamming the door shut again.

"I'm really starting to get annoyed here," he commented in a low voice as Natsuki kept Hanataro shielded behind her, her eyes on Shinji's drawn sword. "You take him and go. We have to-"

"Natsuki," Shinji twitched as Hanataro interrupted him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Natsuki frowned at his words.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not understanding.

"I mean, why didn't you tell me that the prisoner was my _sister_?!" Ichigo and Ganju stared in alarm as the timid boy raised his voice. Natsuki turned to him properly. "I told you I was the one cleaning her cell and bringing her meals, and you never said who she really was!" he exclaimed, tears in his eyes that were very similar to Kirara's.

"Hana..." Natsuki watched him sadly. "I never told you because it didn't seem right for you to meet her when she's a prisoner," she shook her head. Hanataro was silent for a moment, before looking past her, to Ichigo.

"I...I know a way. A passage to the tower," he told the boy, whose eyes widened.

* * *

 **Did you expect the extra companion joining? I wanted to change up the arc as much as possible and this was something I couldn't help but add in. Let me know your thoughts on it!**

 **Please review!**


	8. A Familiar Face

Chapter 8: A Familiar Face

"I wonder just what's happening out there," Kirara murmured as she leaned against the wall, peering out the window beside her. Everything had gone quiet again, and she couldn't see anything that had changed. Standing, she stretched, letting out a small groan, and jumped down off the winding steps. She landed lightly, and started stretching her legs. "I hate to admit it, but being back...even trapped in this heap, it's doing wonders for my strength," she sighed.

' **Yes...and you may as well keep yourself in shape for your death** ,' Kirara rolled her eyes at the giggle. ' **Which means I'll be nice and fit for destroying everyone, when they try it**!' the laughter grew.

"You're full of shit. Even you can't survive the Sogyoku, dumbass," she muttered.

' **You'd like that, wouldn't you? But you don't know that for sure, do you? After all, we're a mystery, an abomination. It's why you bottled up all them** _ **sweet**_ **feelings, cause you're a** _ **monster**_ **!** ' the Hollow cackled.

" _Shut your damn mouth_!" Kirara put her hands to her head, her eyes closed. "Just shut up!" she sank to her knees, hearing nothing but the cackles in her head as the guards outside exchanged curious looks.

* * *

 _Ichigo was trying very hard not to lose it. But, as Kirara sat in the tree above, her legs swinging freely, he was struggling._

" _What the_ hell _are you doing here?!" Ichigo demanded in a quiet voice, ensuring his family didn't hear._

" _Keeping an eye on you," Kirara smiled innocently._

" _Dammit Kirara! I asked for a day off! And you said that was fine!" Ichigo snapped at her. Kirara shrugged._

" _Well yeah, but I didn't say I wouldn't be keeping an eye on you," the orange-haired boy's scowl deepened. He couldn't believe that she'd followed him,_ here _of all places. "Why are we here anyway Ichigo?" Kirara looked around the trees, where she'd been hiding._

" _It's none of your business, now go home," Ichigo turned away, speaking through gritted teeth._

" _It's kinda my business when we were supposed to be training. I'm trying to teach you how to use your Shinigami powers, so when you take a day off, I-"_

" _We're visiting my mum's grave, okay?" Ichigo's snap took her by surprise. He didn't look around as Kirara stared at him with wide eyes._

" _Ichigo...I-" Kirara stopped herself, glancing away. "Take all the time you need," her soft voice was filled with empathy, and made Ichigo glance around. His anger towards her faded as he saw her expression. She was looking away, with a sad expression. "I won't disturb you. But I will need to stay nearby. You Reiatsu is still uncontrolled, and if a Hollow is drawn to it..." she trailed off, before vanishing. Ichigo turned away again, his fists clenched as his mind went to the past, to that fateful day._

* * *

"Keep searching, those damn Ryoka have got to be somewhere!" Renji ordered with an angry gesture.

"Yes sir!" his subordinates rushed off quickly, and the red-haired man growled to himself quietly, running a hand through his long spiky hair.

"You look well," he glanced around in surprise to see a dark-haired, dainty Shinigami approach with her arms full of files.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Renji frowned at his best friend.

"Oh you know, sometimes I like just taking pleasant walks when intruders have broken into the Seireitei, carrying around a bunch of reports," he frowned as Rukia spoke dryly. "Idiot. I'm here bringing my brother files from Captain Ukitake," she gestured to the files in her arms.

"Oh. The Captain's in his office at the moment," Renji gestured unnecessarily.

"Thank you," she rolled her eyes.

"You alright?" Renji asked, noticing that she was less composed than usual. Immediately the streetrat-turned-noble glanced away, her violet eyes softening.

"That prisoner...she was arrested for giving her powers to a human, right?" her question was quiet. Renji frowned again.

"Yeah, why?" he asked her. Rukia kept her gaze firmly on the ground.

"Where was she found?" Renji's frown grew.

"A place called Karakura Town. Why all these-wait," his eyes widened in recognition. "You were supposed to go on assignment there, right?" he remembered. Rukia nodded.

"Yes, but the mission was cancelled. It was only supposed to be a routine patrol mission to last a few days," Rukia commented. "I can't help but wonder what would have happened, if the mission hadn't been cancelled," her voice was soft, and she hugged the files closer to her chest.

"Rukia..." Renji stared at her. "What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"I heard that the human was given his powers to save his family. I can't help but wonder-"

"Rukia," Renji had grasped her arms quickly. "The mission was cancelled by the higher-ups. It was nothing to do with you. You can't dwell on what might have been. And you can't say for sure you'd have even met this kid," he told her firmly.

"This is the same woman who gave you that money at the festival, when she caught you stealing," Rukia's voice was soft as she finally met his gaze. The uncertainty was still there.

"Y...yeah," Renji confirmed, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Then I don't get it," Rukia sighed, shaking her head. "Why should she be punished, when she's helped you, just like she helped that human?" she questioned.

"Rukia...I..." Renji sighed, and let his arms fall to his sides. "Knowing you, you would be stupid enough to help that human kid too...I gotta go. Lieutenant's meeting," he turned away.

"Right..." Rukia sighed, staring at her feet. Renji clapped a hand to her shoulder, which made her entire body shake from the force.

"It'll work out Rukia, don't worry," he managed a grin, before turning and heading off. Rukia watched him for a moment, her thoughts not calmed at all.

* * *

 _Kicking a stone aside, Kirara sighed again._

" _His mum's grave, huh?" she wondered aloud. "I'm not stupid, Ichigo. I heard the guilt in your voice. Same as how I feel," she murmured, and shook her head. "Hey Kon, you gonna hide in the bushes all day or what?" she called._

" _Oh, Kirara!" the bush rustled, before a small, plushie lion burst out with a wail, and clung to her leg. "What's with the sad look? You're so much cuter when you smile!" he declared, and she rolled her eyes._

" _You're such a letch. It's gross, you know," she kicked out her leg, and Kon flew through the air with a loud wail. He landed, squeaking as he did so, which normally made Kirara laugh. But she just turned away. "You're supposed to be helping keep an eye on the kid, you know," Kirara's voice was quiet._

" _I know...but that's so boring! I'd rather keep an eye on you," he winked at her._

" _Urgh. Never say that again. Especially if you're in Ichigo's body. So gross," Kirara shuddered._

" _You're so mean," Kon sniffed._

" _Dammit Kisuke, this is the shit you give me to help Ichigo? I'm so close to shoving the damn Konpaku down your throat," Kirara hissed to the sky, before her eyes widened. She turned quickly, raising her arms in defence. The power that slammed into her was too strong, however, and she was tossed through the air, hitting a tree hard._

" _What the hell?" she coughed, looking up weakly at the short woman who landed on the path, her hair tied in blonde pigtails, with a very unimpressed expression. "Since when can't you take one of my kicks, Kirara?" Hiyori asked her in a low voice that meant trouble._

" _Shit..." Kirara hissed, and saw Kon take off out of the corner of her eye. "Hiyori, what are you doing here?" she asked, pushing herself back to her feet._

" _You've been hiding away from us, and I wanted to know why," Hiyori folded her arms. "That baldy dumbass gave some bullshit line about how he doesn't give a shit and that you can do what you want, but I know you're both hiding something," she challenged Kirara, looking her up and down. "And I find you in a Gigai, and you can't even stop my kick. What the fuck are you hiding from us?" Hiyori demanded._

" _Nothing, Hiyori. I just wanted some time to myself-"_

" _In the middle of the woods? Don't bullshit me Kirara!" Hiyori leapt at her, and Kirara leapt to the side, rolling along the ground._

" _Just drop it! There's nothing to explain!" Kirara yelled at her, only to be kicked hard. She hit the ground hard, rolling along before slowing to a stop. "Dammit..." she pushed herself up; her body smarting at the movement._

" _Then why is it so easy to beat the shit out of you, huh?" Hiyori caught her again, and Kirara cried out as she slammed into a tree, and sank to the ground. She heard the low laughter of her Hollow, and shook her head, looking up with a glare._

" _I can't explain right now Hiyori, so just go home," Kirara told her. The shorter woman's gold eyes narrowed._

" _And why should I do that?" she asked, her voice low again._

" _Kirara!" they looked around, Kirara's eyes going wide, as Ichigo burst into view, holding Kon in his hand._

" _Dammit," Kirara groaned._

" _And who the hell are you?" Hiyori asked, watching as Ichigo went to Kirara's side._

" _Me? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!" he stood up taller, glaring down at her._

" _Ichigo, don't!" Kirara cried, but it was too late._

" _I'm a substitute Shinigami!" he declared. Silence fell heavily over the area, and Kirara closed her eyes. This was trouble._

" _A substitute...Shinigami?" Hiyori repeated, her scowl falling as she stared at him. Realisation finally dawned on her, and she turned her gaze on Kirara. "You fucking idiot. Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Hiyori yelled._

" _I'm fully aware of the implications of my actions, Hiyori!" Kirara yelled back, finally back on her feet as she leaned against the tree._

" _Implications my ass! It's a felony to do what you've done!"_

" _Felony?" Ichigo turned to Kirara, frowning._

" _Oh please, like it matters!" Kirara yelled back, ignoring him. "You realise that we already have the death penalty over our heads, right?" she reminded Hiyori, who flinched._

" _Kirara, what are you talking about? What felony?" Ichigo demanded._

" _You. Substitute Shinigami," he glanced to Hiyori, who had turned her scowl on him. He was surprised to see the murderous hatred in her expression. "You've messed with my friend, and since you're a Shinigami, it means you're a danger to us," she drew her Zanpakuto. "Which means I'll have to kill you!" she launched at him, and with a yelp, he dodged her swing._

" _Dammit Hiyori, he isn't to blame for this!" Kirara cried out._

" _Kon!" Ichigo shoved his hand into the plushie and pulled out the small green pill, swallowing it. His soul burst from his body, narrowly missing Hiyori's attack._

" _Huh. So you really can separate from your body. Not that it matters!" Hiyori continued her assault as Kirara watched helplessly from the sidelines._

* * *

"Wow, I never thought of using an underground water tunnel," Ganju commented as the five walked down a narrow pathway that was barely illuminated.

"Yeah, these water tunnels run throughout the whole Seireitei. It's possible to go anywhere unobstructed," Hanataro explained as he led the way. Behind him, Natsuki kept close. While he was still upset with her, she was going to keep him safe.

"Don't the other guys know how to get down here?" Ganju asked him. "I mean, we came in just by lifting an ordinary floor tile," he commented.

"The only ones who know how to actually navigate this pain of a labyrinth is Squad 4," Shinji spoke from the back of the line. Ganju and Ichigo glanced to him, surprised. "And I doubt we'd have any trouble with anyone we come across if they are running around down here," he shrugged.

"How do you know so much about this place, Shinji?" Ichigo asked him curiously. Shinji didn't respond, making him roll his eyes and grumble about the lack of information. Natsuki couldn't help but smile a little.

"So this place is used as a supply route, huh?" Ganji kept focused on what Hanataro was saying, making Ichigo frown at him in exasperation.

"Not really. It's just that it's Squad 4's duty to clean down here. So they kinda need to know where they're going," Natsuki told him.

"Yeah," Hanataro stopped, looking a little sad. "We're really weak, so a lot of chores get pushed onto us," he ran a hand through his hair as he spoke.

"What the heck kind of a miserable squad is the 4th Squad?" Ganju muttered.

"The kind who let Squad 11 push all their grunt work onto them," Shinji commented.

"Not all of us," Natsuki looked affronted.

"With just the kid, or all of them?" Shinji met her gaze, and Natsuki glanced away, not answering.

"Oh, no, it's not too bad," Hanataro laughed weakly, starting to walk again.

"Hanataro," Ichigo called, not moving. The boy stopped, not looking around. "Why are you doing so much for us? We're your enemies. Just because _we_ wanna go to the white tower..."

"Hey, Ichigo!" Ganju hissed at him.

"No, he's got a point," Shinji agreed, nodding. "You never met Kirara as your sister, so you really have no loyalty to her. You could be leading us into a trap," he accused.

"Hey, you're out of line!" Natsuki snapped at them.

"And you could be just as guilty, Hamasaki," Shinji didn't back down.

"We're _not-_ "

"I heard all about you, from Kirara," Hanataro stopped their fight before it could begin. "Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo was taken aback that the boy knew his full name. "Please, save Kirara!" he pleaded, turning to them fully. "When Kirara was captured, before she entered the Shrine of Penitence's cell four-deep, she was kept in the 6th Squad's holding cell. I was assigned as the cleaner there," the group took a seat in a small indent as they listened. "To tell the truth, I was scared at first. She was a criminal, and Lieutenant Abarai had warned me that she was dangerous. But..." Hanataro trailed off.

"But?" Ganju repeated, curious.

"On the first day, I saw her, just curled up by the wall. She was kinda rude to Lieutenant Abarai, but when I was cleaning it was like...she was protecting herself. I didn't get it till the next time, she started talking to me," he had a soft smile. "She didn't look down on me, she talked to me like a normal person. She was kind, and patience, and I started looking forward to cleaning the cells every day. She'd tell me all sorts of things, about the World of the Living, about the kind of food or drinks, anything she thought about or I asked about. A lot of it...was about you, Ichigo," the orange-haired Shinigami didn't speak, staring at the wall. "Then the official decision for her punishment was decided and she told me that she gave her powers to you, Ichigo. And she felt bad for causing you so many problems," Hanataro told him.

"Man, she's a weird one, ain't she?" Ganju muttered.

"Yeah. She is. That's why I came to save her," Ichigo stood up abruptly.

"Then let's get a move on, shall we?" they glanced to Shinji, who was standing at the side, not looking at them. Ichigo nodded and started moving quickly, and Shinji followed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hanataro panicked as the other three were slower to follow.

"Not at all Hana," Natsuki giggled, patting his head before gesturing for him to walk.

"Then why is he..."

"He's always grumpy when it comes to Kirara," Natsuki shrugged. "I'll explain sometime," she told him with a smile.

"Explains why he's been nothing but a grouch since I met him," Ganju muttered. Natsuki giggled, watching Shinji as he kept up with Ichigo, not hearing what they were saying.

"Still just as stupid as before," she murmured under her breath.

* * *

 _Ichigo's Reiatsu flared as he furiously attacked Grand Fisher, the Hollow that had attacked his sisters. After helping save his sister, not being one for hostage situations, Hiyori had cursed both Ichigo and Kirara out and left them to it, promising to speak with Kirara again later. After a request from Ichigo to leave him to it, Kirara had gone to check on his sisters, whom Kon had carried away._

" _I really hope the idiot doesn't get himself killed," Kirara shook her head as she walked through the rain. "But for a Hollow to have been the one to have killed his mother..." she sighed, and spotted the small caretaker's building. Kon disappeared inside, and Kirara approached. While both unconscious, neither Karin nor Yuzu seemed harmed. That would help Ichigo's mood, at least._

" _Checking up on my kids huh? Glad you're not just keeping an eye on one," Kirara froze at the deep voice. She'd never met Ichigo's father before, which meant it was going to be awkward to explain._

" _Oh, sorry, I was just-" whatever lie Kirara was formulating in her mind was gone the moment she turned to face the man. "Shit!" she cursed, stumbling and falling back in the wet grass._

" _Careful, you don't want to catch a cold," Isshin grinned, offering her his hand. Kirara ignored it, pushing herself to her feet and stumbling back from the man._

" _Captain..._ Shiba _?!" she couldn't believe who she was seeing in front of her. The Squad 10 Captain, who had repeatedly dodged meetings almost as much as the Squad 11 Captain. This was bad. Of all the familiar faces to run into, especially when her powers were dwindling, a Captain was not one she could handle easily._

" _It's just Isshin Kurosaki now," the man chuckled as he watched the woman he hadn't seen in a long time. Kirara frowned, her panic giving way for confusion._

" _Kuro...saki..._ no, _you're not Ichigo's-"_

" _Father? I am indeed," he nodded. "It's good to see you, Yamada. It's been quite some time. I was surprised to discover from Kisuke that you were alive. And that you were the one responsible for turning my son into a Shinigami, that was even more of a surprise," Kirara gaped at the former Captain, before groaning and taking a seat on the wooden steps._

" _This both answers a lot of questions, and brings up even more," she complained. Isshin chuckled, looking out into the rain. "Since Ichigo thinks he's fully human, and you've taken on a different name, I'm guessing you're as much an exile as me, huh?" Kirara gave a wry smile, glancing to Isshin. His smile was very much the same, and told her he hadn't quite left on his own terms. Kirara knew the smile well._

" _It's a long story that I don't think we have time for today. Maybe another time," he told her. "My idiot son is getting some revenge that he desperately needed. My girls are safe here. Keep an eye on him," Isshin said, and Kirara nodded, standing again._

" _That's what I do. I burdened him with these powers, I may as well make sure he doesn't get himself killed with them," she stepped back into the rain, feeling the soaking grass under her feet. Isshin chuckled._

" _Thanks, Yamada. For all your help," his voice was quiet, and if Kirara heard, she didn't acknowledge it as she walked away._

* * *

Pushing up the panel slowly, Hanataro peered out cautiously.

"It's okay, please come on up," he whispered to them, pushing the trap door open fully and climbing out. "This is the exit nearest the tower," he spoke quietly. Ganju and Ichigo burst out, and Ganju inhaled deeply.

"I feel like it's been forever since I breathed fresh air," he declared.

"Look, that's the Shrine of Penitence," he gestured, pointing up. Towering over them, the Shrine was still some distance away, but still managed to seem impossibly tall.

"We really have come pretty close..."

"But we still have some distance to travel," Shinji told them. "This is going to be the hard part. We won't have as much cover up there," he said.

"The fog's clearing up, let's go," Ichigo spoke, only for Shinji to grab his sleeve.

"We have a problem. A blockade ahead," he gestured as the fog cleared, and Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he recognised the red-haired figure on the stairs.

"No..." Natsuki put her hands to her mouth.

"Long time no see," Renji lifted his sunglasses from his face. "You remember my face?" he kept his gaze on Ichigo.

"I'd forget it if I could, but...there's a mountain of stuff I gotta return to you, Renji Abarai," Ichigo told him.

"Didn't expect that. You even remembered my name," Renji walked down the steps, and when he reached the bottom, he smirked. "Pretty damn good," he commented.

"Thanks, _so_ much," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Who is he?" Ganju gulped. "The Reiatsu I sense from him is on a different scale than the others so far," he commented.

"That...that man..." Hanataro was visibly shaking as he took a step back in fear.

"Dammit, of all the people to come across," Natsuki stood in front of him protectively. "Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6," she growled. Ganju's eyes widened.

"Lieutenant?!" he gasped.

"I'm honestly surprised. I thought you had died from Captain Kuchiki's attack," Renji commented as he approached. "And what's more, you've got escorts. I didn't think you'd be this stupid, Natsuki, to stand with the Ryoka," his dark gaze flitted to her for a moment, but she just lifted her head higher. Before she could reply, Ichigo started walking forwards.

"Wait a minute, Ichigo!" Ganju hissed at him.

"I don't know how you survived, but I'm impressed," Renji turned his full attention back to Ichigo. "You've got my compliments," he said.

"Wait, you can't-"

"Just let the kid fight him," Shinji rolled his eyes as Renji drew his Zanpakuto. "The sooner they get this over with, the sooner we can move on," he took a seat, his eyes on the pair as they clashed.

"Well, I guess he has a point," Natsuki shrugged, folding her arms and watching. They didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Not Worth Saving

**Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed so far! You're all awesome, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Not Worth Saving

The ground shook and the air was filled with the noises of Renji's released Zanpakuto destroying the surrounding area, while Ichigo dodged. A bad head wound was bleeding badly down his face, and he was struggling to just dodge the attacks for now.

"The reason your friend never got her powers back is cause you took them!" Renji yelled as Ichigo dodged another attack. "As long as you're alive, she'll never get them back!" Ichigo dodged again. "It's your fault she's gonna be killed you know!" Renji kept up his barrage of attacks.

"That's why I'm gonna save her!" Ichigo roared back at him.

"Renji's taking this real seriously," Natsuki commented from where she stood beside Hanataro and Ganju. "I wonder what's gotten him so riled up about this..." she murmured, worried for Ichigo, who now had a gaping wound in his shoulder where Renji had managed to catch him.

"He was the one who took Kirara in, right?" Shinji asked, sitting cross-legged on a wall as he watched, looking entirely disinterested.

"Yeah, he was," Natsuki remembered, and frowned. "He'd recognised her from a hundred years ago, at the Captain-Commander's birthday festival," she remembered. Shinji's eyes narrowed. So that's why he found the man familiar. Kirara had pretty much saved his life back then, when he was just a little kid, a thief from the poorest parts of Rukon.

"Where's his insignia?" Shinji wondered aloud, having noticed the lack of the badge when Natsuki had told them his rank. Resting his head in his hand, he continued to watch the fight.

* * *

" _I have no idea what's going on, Ichigo," Kirara shrugged as they came to the area that the Hollow had been._

" _So you drag me out of my body, and then tell me there's no Hollow?" Ichigo grumbled. "What a waste of time," he complained as she dragged his body along._

" _Hey, it ain't my fault," Kirara told him, irritated. "My Reiatsu detection abilities have always been good. These Hollows just keep vanishing, like they've gone back to Hueco Mundo or something," she complained, running a hand through her hair._

" _Where?" Ichigo frowned. Kirara shot him a mildly annoyed glance._

" _Would it kill you to listen to what I teach you?" she grumbled. "You still can't even grasp Shunpo," Kirara shook her head, and Ichigo scowled at her. "Just get back into your body," she told him._

" _I've been a little busy studying things that actually matter. And if you'd try and train me in other ways than kicking me around, maybe I'd 'grasp' it a little better," he told her as he returned to his body._

" _My way works fine, Ichigo," Kirara retorted when he stood up._

" _For who?" he demanded._

" _It's how I learned," Kirara told him, before glancing around._

" _Dissension in the ranks?" a boy asked as he approached, making them frown. He wore an outfit that was almost entirely white, except for the blue hem. "What a disgrace. Good evening, Kurosaki, Yamada," he greeted._

" _Who are you?" Ichigo demanded suspiciously. Kirara frowned._

" _Wait, I know you. Uryu Ishida, right?" she remembered. Ichigo's eyes widened, remembering the name from the first place on the exam scores._

" _What do you-"_

" _You can see ghosts, can't you?" the pair stiffened at his words._

" _What are you talking abo-" before Ichigo could ask, both Kirara and Uryu looked up sharply._

" _A new Hollow has appeared," he told them. Kirara looked at him in surprise._

" _How can you possibly know that?" she demanded. "Who are you?" she asked him, feeling the presence clearly._

" _Where is it?" Ichigo asked. Before Kirara could say, Uryu raised an arm and pointed._

" _That way," he said as a cross swung from his wrist. "If you don't even know that much, how can you call yourself a Shinigami?" Uryu asked mockingly as Kirara's eyes remained on the swinging cross. She knew she recognised the symbol from somewhere._

" _What-" the cross suddenly blazed in blue flames, and exploded out to form a massive bow and arrow. Uryu fired it, and it flew across the city, destroying the Hollow in seconds._

" _No," Kirara put her hands to her mouth and took a step back. "That's impossible. You_ can't _be!" she shook her head. "_ You're _the one who's been destroying the Hollows, ever since the Don Kanonji fiasco!" Kirara accused._

" _What is going on Kirara?!" Ichigo demanded. "What the hell are you?" he turned to Uryu. The young man rose from his crouch._

" _Uryu Ishida. Quincy," Uryu announced. "And I hate Shinigami," he declared._

" _What the hell?" Ichigo frowned._

" _Don't you understand? This is what I mean. Ichigo Kurosaki, I hate_ you _," Ichigo started in alarm at the blunt words. At that, he turned and walked off._

" _Oi, Kirara, what the hell is going on?" Ichigo turned to her as she stared after him._

" _Dammit!" Kirara turned and sprinted off, ignoring his yells for her to come back and explain._

* * *

Rukia looked out to the horizon, on her way back to her barracks. She could feel Renji's Reiatsu clashing with that of the Ryoka's, and she clutched her files closer to her chest.

"Renji..." she murmured, wondering just what had brought him to blows with the Ryoka again. "Is it the same one as before? And why would you fight him so fiercely?" Rukia wondered aloud. She then sighed, and kept walking, feeling her closest friend's Reiatsu pulse occasionally. "I hope it's not what I said..." the violet eyed woman said to herself, keeping her head down.

Stepping out of his office, Captain Ukitake shielded his eyes from the setting sun as he felt the ongoing battle as well. He spotted Rukia walking by in the distance, and his expression softened in his worry, seeing the conflict in her gaze. He'd cancelled her mission to the World of the Living when the request had come through from Central 46, who didn't see any necessity to the patrol, but he wasn't stupid. Ukitake knew that the connection was there, and he knew what the strong-willed Shinigami was like. She could have just as easily been involved, and that was bound to be weighing on the young woman.

Shaking his head, he hoped the Ryoka would be stopped before anyone was too badly hurt. If they really had broken in to try and free Kirara, they had chosen a terrible method. Ukitake and Kyoraku had already sent messages to Central 46, trying to broker for a lesser sentence, but even they didn't know just what had happened a century ago.

"What a mess," he sighed, turning and stepping back into his cool office, hoping his head would stop hurting as much soon.

* * *

The battle was still raging as the sun was setting, and Ichigo was bleeding badly, having taken several blows across his body. The others watched from the sidelines, as Ganju wanted someone to help.

"No, it's Ichigo's fight," Natsuki folded her arms. "There's no honour in someone else interrupting your fight just because it's not looking good. It's insulting to think that way," she chided Ganju, who scowled at her. "For us to step in now, would be to disrespect Ichigo's ability as a fighter," Natsuki met his glare easily.

"Spoken like a true member of Squad 11," Shinji murmured, but was barely paying attention. He didn't notice when she shot him a glare.

With a loud yell, Ichigo caught their attention again as he leapt at Renji with a powerful swing, only for Renji to easily dodge it and counter with a blow that cut up Ichigo's front. Unable to stand, the boy sank to his knees, and Renji studied him with cold eyes before raising his sword. The next blow kicked up a massive dust cloud as an explosion rocked the area.

1-2-3-4-5

Kirara lifted her head, hearing the explosion.

"What is going on out there?" she wondered softly to herself, shivering a little. "This damn Seki shit is messing with me," Kirara sighed, looking up at the window above. "Please be safe, you idiot," she pleaded quietly.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Ganju yelled as Hanataro gasped. When the cloud dissipated, they saw Ichigo on his knees, breathing heavily. Somehow, he managed to get to his feet, leaning on his sword. Renji went to move towards him, only to stop when Ichigo straightened up.

"Ichigo..."

"He's still gonna fight?" Ganju gulped.

"Can't you feel it?" Natsuki leaned closer over the rubble, smiling slightly.

"What?" Ganju frowned.

"He's different...completely different from a moment ago," Hanataro commented.

"He's found it," Natsuki realised, her smile growing.

"Sorry for the wait, Renji," Ichigo lifted his head, his eyes glowing pale blue. "This time, I _will_ cut you!" he declared as his Reiatsu began to rise and the ground shook from the growing power. Ichigo was then in the air, dodging Renji's blows and cutting the Lieutenant with a blow of power that sent him flying across the battleground. Renji slammed into a rock, his hair falling loose as blood spilled from his wound, his broken Zanpakuto shaking in his hand. Everything went silent, as Ichigo's earlier declaration rang through their heads.

* * *

 _Leaping from one roof to another, Kirara sprinted towards where she could feel Ichigo and Uryu together._

" _Dammit, he should have left the kid alone!" she groaned, jumping to another roof. "A damn Quincy of all people, and even Kisuke didn't expect this shit," Kirara complained, hoping she would make it to them before a fight broke out._

 _After Uryu had revealed himself to Ichigo and Kirara the previous night, Kirara had gone straight to Kisuke to discuss the issue. Quincies were dangerous, choosing to completely destroy a Hollow as opposed to purifying it and sending it to the Soul Society. And this one clearly had a vendetta against Shinigami. Not that Kirara was surprised._

 _It was the Shinigami who had wiped out the Quincy clans a long time ago._

 _Leaping to another roof, she felt Ichigo's Reiatsu rise slightly, and cursed under her breath. "Of all the people to be hiding in plain view, knowing about Shinigami," she complained, finally spotting them. "Ichigo!" she yelled, landing beside the pair._

" _Kirara! Where the hell have you been?!" Ichigo snapped at her, already in his Shinigami form._

" _Do not fight this guy, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," Kirara tried to push him back, standing between the pair._

" _Kirara Yamada. You know, I didn't realise just what you were, until you gave Ichigo his Shinigami powers," Kirara looked around at the glasses wearing boy, who watched her. "After all, your Reiatsu was completely undetectable, and even if I check, your Spirit Ribbon is white," Uryu told her. Ichigo frowned, not understanding._

" _Because I'm_ not _a Shinigami. I haven't been for a very long time," Kirara replied calmly, meeting his dark gaze._

" _Oh? Then just what are you?" Uryu asked, sounding a little amused._

" _Yeah, like that's any of your business," Kirara scoffed, folding her arms. "Let's just say I don't care much for Shinigami myself," she said. Uryu's eyebrow arched._

" _Kirara?" Ichigo was startled by her words._

" _Considering the company you keep, I doubt that," the Quincy said after his own surprise faded. "Now, Kurosaki, about our battle," he directed his attention back to the boy._

" _Okay, go ahead and explain the rules," Ichigo nodded. Kirara turned to him._

" _Didn't you just hear what I said? Don't do this Ichigo," Kirara warned him, but Ichigo just pushed her gently but firmly behind him. Kirara bristled at the action. Uryu then pulled a small ring from his pocket._

" _Let's use this," Uryu decided, holding it in the air._

" _What's that?" Ichigo frowned, not understanding._

" _It's anti-Hollow bait," Uryu told them. Kirara frowned, not having heard of such a thing. "If you break it and scatter it around, Hollows will gather," Ichigo's eyes widened._

" _What?!" Ichigo gasped as Kirara stared._

" _The one who beats the most Hollows in 24 hours is the winner. How about it?" Uryu smirked arrogantly at them. "Simple rules, right?" he taunted._

" _You can't use that stuff here, you have no idea what kind of problem you'd be creating," Kirara warned him, her heart slamming against her chest. She had no idea if or how it would work on her, but she wasn't wanting to find out._

" _Screw you! You want to put the townspeople in danger just for our match?!" Ichigo yelled furiously. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he demanded._

" _Shut up, you pompous bastard," Uryu's eyes narrowed. "You don't have to worry about the other people. I'll destroy every last Hollow that shows up. If you have confidence that you can protect the people from Hollows, then you should be able to accept this challenge," Uryu smirked again at him as Ichigo struggled to find the words._

" _Dammit!" Kirara rushed Uryu, but it was too late. He shattered the ring between his fingers, and the fragments scattered in the wind. For a moment, nothing happened, and then a shaking sound echoed through the air. Looking up, they spotted a Hollow starting to emerge through a portal, only to be immediately destroyed by an arrow from Uryu. Ichigo stared up in the air as it disappeared._

" _One down," Uryu spoke, before he was tackled to the ground by a furious Ichigo. "You should see your face, Ichigo Kurosaki," he taunted, not bothered._

" _Ichigo!" he glanced around at Kon's cry, ready to snap at the whiny creature, only to see Kirara hunched over, shaking as she barely managed to stay on her feet._

" _Kirara?" Ichigo frowned at her._

" _Stay back!" she stumbled, a hand over her eye as she even struggled to speak._

 _'_ _ **Oh, now that's a wakeup call! Time to step down,**_ **Princess** _!" the voice in her mind cackled loud as Kirara struggled for control, but it was like the Hollow bait had drained her of her strength even more. She stumbled, falling on one knee, as it felt like her head was going to explode._

" _Kirara? What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked as he released Uryu, who was just as curious by her sudden behaviour._

" _Noth-nothing, I'm fine," Kirara tried to speak, but her voice was strange, almost warped. Ichigo took a step towards her, only for another figure to materialise between them._

" _Wait...Hirako?" Ichigo frowned, remembering the man. Shinji glanced around, one eye closed as he looked as pale as Kirara._

" _You're on your own with this one," he snapped at Ichigo. "Deal with whatever the hell is going on," Shinji told him, and Ichigo's eyes narrowed in a scowl. However, he didn't argue as Shinji lifted Kirara into his arms and disappeared, leaving Ichigo to defend the city and defeat Uryu._

* * *

 _Once they reached the warehouse, Shinji set Kirara down, barking orders to the others to stay separate and keep to the warehouse until they regained control. He then set Kirara down, steadying her, and she took a step back._

" _Why's it...hitting me harder?" she whispered, lowering her hand to look at him. One of her eyes was fully black, and a gold iris stared back at Shinji, making him flinch._

" _I don't know. Whatever those idiots have done, it's caused all our Hollows to go crazy," Shinji opened his eye to reveal it was halfway black, turning his grey eye gold as well. "Whether it's because your powers are so weak at the moment, or because you were right next to it, it might have set yours off a little more forcefully," he told her. Kirara's fists clenched._

" _Well it it's the latter, you shouldn't have been there!" she snapped at him. Shinji's eyes narrowed dangerously at her._

" _I just stopped you from possibly killing that idiot kid and the Quincy. And yes, I know he's a damn Quincy. Kisuke told me," Shinji snapped as Kirara went to ask. "So you're welcome, you damn idiot," he growled at her._

" _I never asked you to save me, dammit!" Kirara stood up straighter, but was still much shorter than him. "I never do, but you just keep doing it! You can't always save me, I'm not worth-" before she could finish her sentence, he'd shoved her against the wall, his eyes blazing._

" _Not worth what, Kirara?" his voice was dangerously low; a warning for Kirara not to go any further. But she had never listened to his warnings before, and wasn't about to start. Whether it was her Hollow, or just her own anger about being helpless, she pushed._

" _I'm not worth saving, Shinji!" Kirara told him angrily. Her eyes met his ones evenly, gold and black, and blue and grey staring each other down. For a moment, neither spoke, and a tense pause fell over the pair._

" _You're not_ worth _saving?" Shinji's voice was deceptively calm, and he moved closer, his hands sliding up to cover hers, keeping them pinned on either side of her head as she tilted her head up, maintaining her defiant, furious look as he stared down at her. His own anger was visible in his eyes, despite his calm expression.. "Who the hell says that you're not worth saving?" his voice was quieter still, his breath washing against her face as the influence of the Hollow didn't spread any further._

 _Their Inner Hollows were oddly quiet as the pair continued to stare at each other, with Shinji pressing into her further. "Because I..." Shinji leaned even closer, stopping frustratingly close to her mouth. He released her left hand, and touched her face, coaxing her head up. Kirara couldn't stop herself from glancing down at his lips, swallowing. "Think you are," Kirara's eyes darted back up to his as he continued to move closer. Taking a shuddering breath, Kirara let her eyes close as her heart pounded against her chest._

" _Oi, dumbass!" the moment was broken by Hiyori's furious screech echoing across the warehouse. Kirara's eyes flew open, and she turned her head as Shinji dropped his with the quietest of sighs, letting his hands fall to his sides. Kirara felt the warmth of his body fade as he straightened up and stepped away from her, trying to compose himself as Kirara took a deep breath. Her heart was still racing as he turned away._

" _Hiyori, whatever it is, it can wait until your Hollow shuts her damn mouth," Shinji snapped at Hiyori as she came into view. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, but Shinji was in no mood for her tantrums. He stood his ground, and with a huff, Hiyori turned and stormed off. Running a hand through his hair, Shinji shook his head and turned back around, only to find that Kirara had vanished. "Dammit," he muttered, shaking his head._

* * *

Renji's anguished roar of defeat brought Shinji back to the present, as he and the others watched the defeated Lieutenant struggle to stay upright, before he collapsed to his knees. After a moment, he slowly pushed himself up and staggered, still clutching his broken Zanpakuto.

"Renji..." Natsuki breathed, seeing the blood that spilt over the ground from the nasty wound. She wondered just what was pushing him to keep fighting. He'd never been fond of his Captain, so she doubted he was fighting to the death on his orders. He growled, muttering under his breath, and as he took another step, he collapsed. Natsuki ran over to his side, ignoring the shouts from Ganju and Hanataro as she knelt beside him.

"Natsuki..." Renji managed to say as he looked up at her.

"Why? Why would you fight so recklessly?" Natsuki asked as she crouched beside him. "You've not fought like that since you left Squad 11," she commented softly as his laboured breathing continued unsteadily.

"Owe...a debt..." Renji groaned, his eyes closing. "His fault..." with that, he passed out, leaving Natsuki even more confused. Hearing a clatter nearby, she looked up to see that Ichigo had dropped his own Zanpakuto. Succumbing to his own injuries, Ichigo collapsed.

"Ichigo!" Ganju roared as he, Hanataro and Natsuki hurried to his side. "Answer me! Ichigo!" Ganju shook him as Hanataro looked between him and Renji.

"Get Ichigo up," Shinji landed beside the boy, startling him. "We have company we're not suited to fight at the moment. Let's go," he told them as Hanataro looked around.

"Let's retreat for now," Ganju nodded as he lifted the unconscious boy over his shoulder. Natsuki nodded as Hanataro lifted the massive Zanpakuto, stumbling a little, before the group ran off, leaving Renji behind for the Shinigami.

* * *

 **It took me about two days to decide on the end of the flashback in this chapter. You can thank my friend for how it ended, she gave me advice on it, and I'm quite pleased with it, even if it's a little mean!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	10. In Another Play

Chapter 10: In Another Play

"Healing ability?" Ganju repeated what Hanataro had just said as they lay the unconscious Ichigo on the ground, back underground where they were safe. "You mean you don't used medicine or something for first aid?" he asked curiously.

"No, it's different with us," Hanataro smiled. "Other Shinigami's Reiatsu is mainly for combat use, but in the 4th Squad, healing ability comes with our Reiatsu," he explained as he switched a light on. "We can't do much else though," he added with a small laugh.

"I see," Ganju nodded. "So, how does Ichigo's condition look to you?" he asked as Hanataro knelt beside Ichigo, who's breathing was heavy and ragged.

"It's terrible," Hanataro admitted. "He took direct hits from a Lieutenant's Zanpakuto, so it's to be expected. Ordinarily, he would have died instantly. He has an unbelievable will to live," he commented. "I _will_ heal him," Hanataro declared as he pulled his relief bag from his back. "Give me some time. I will heal him in one night," he declared, and looked up when Shinji sat down on Ichigo's other side.

"I can help," he told the boy, who stared at him, startled, for a moment, before a determined look shone in his eyes. It wasn't far from the looks Shinji had seen from both Kirara, and their brother, Seinsosuke. Hanataro nodded, and they began to focus as Natsuki and Ganju watched, curious, while keeping an eye out for anyone who might stumble across them.

* * *

Ichigo woke with a start, feeling a tightness around his stomach, and his eyes flew open.

"Oh, you're awake Ichigo," Hanataro smiled in relief.

"Hanataro..." Ichigo frowned. "I..."

"Please don't move," the boy requested. "Your wounds still haven't closed," he told him.

"Wounds?" Ichigo frowned, not understanding at first. "Oh yeah...I fought with Renji and-" his eyes widened and he sat up quickly, ignoring the pain.

"Thanks, Hanataro. I'm fine now," Ichigo forced himself to his feet, ignoring the healer's protests, only to come face-to-face with Shinji.

"I haven't been helping the kid heal your sorry ass, only for you to trash his good work," he told Ichigo, who glared weakly at him.

"Out of my way Shinji," the orange-haired Shinigami growled at him, already breathing harder from the small amount of movement. "Chad and the others don't know where Kirara is, I have to-"

"Go out there and collapse right in front of the Shinigami?" Shinji challenged him.

"Screw you, I'm-" Ichigo didn't get to finish as a fist slammed into his face, and a leg clipped his lower leg. Ichigo went down like a sack of bricks, and both Ganju and Natsuki shook their heads.

"Someone who goes down that quick ain't fine," Ganju smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"It's downright embarrassing," Natsuki nodded with a grin of her own.

"Ganju! Natsuki!" Hanataro groaned as he rushed over to Ichigo. "Now he's got _another_ injury," he complained.

"I see you idiots are getting along," Shinji commented as he glanced to the pair.

"You really are too rough, you two," Hanataro complained as he dragged Ichigo back into the light.

"Oh shut up, we stopped him, didn't we?" Ganju rolled his eyes. "Don't bark complaints about how I did it," he told him.

"I know, but-" Hanataro stopped as something fell from Ichigo's trousers and landed with a clatter. "What is-" Hanataro stopped as he stared in alarm at the strange white Mask that had landed on the ground.

"Is that a Hollow Mask?" Natsuki approached, but Shinji moved in her way and lifted it, his eyes narrowed in an unreadable expression. "Hirako?" she frowned.

"Oi Shinji, what's that all about?" Ganju asked him as he moved closer too. The Mask had three red lines at the top, with a large crack down the centre.

"Is that what stopped those attacks from killing Ichigo?" Hanataro asked him curiously.

"It's nothing," Shinji told them sharply, his voice carrying the authority of the role he hadn't had in a century. The three, even Ganju, stood a little straighter at the tone. "Forget about it," he told them, staring at the Mask. Natsuki glanced to the other two, who looked as baffled as she felt.

* * *

Kirara rubbed her eyes and yawned widely as she looked out the window. Night had fallen some time ago, and silence had returned. Frowning to herself, she stood, and jumped down to the bottom, approaching the door.

"Hey, guards?" she called to the two she knew were standing right outside. "Can't you tell me even the slightest thing about what's going on out there?" she asked hopefully. There was quiet for a moment, before one spoke.

"We don't know much about it either, but...last we heard, Lieutenant Abarai was defeated in battle," Kirara's eyes widened in surprise.

"The Pineapple?" she whispered to herself, thinking of the powerful Lieutenant. "Ichigo...could you really have gotten that much stronger already?" Kirara wondered aloud.

* * *

 _"Let me go!" she hauled a young boy with bright red hair tied back into the air. For a moment, the red hair reminded her of Kenjiro, but when she got a good look at the boy who was squirming in her grasp, she knew he definitely wasn't related to the Shirobara family. His kimono, grey and threadbare, was made from a scratchy material Kirara knew was only worn by those in the Rukon. He was definitely not related to the noble family._

 _"Care to explain why you're trying to pickpocket a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13?" she asked, making his eyes widen as she held him in the air by the wrist, keeping him off his feet._

 _"I didn't do anything! Let me go!" he yelled._

 _"Kid, if you don't stop, then someone's going to notice. And then I'm going to have to explain what happened, and neither of us want that, do we?" Kirara raised her eyebrow, and the boy reluctantly stopped, glaring at her. "Oh, that's a good look kid, but unfortunately it doesn't work on me," she chuckled._

 _"What are you gonna do? Arrest me? Beat me up? Shinigami don't bother with pickpockets y'know," the boy huffed, and Kirara set him down gently._

 _"They do if it's a Shinigami you're trying to steal from," Kirara pointed out. "But, luckily for you, I'm on a leave of absence until I recover from my injuries," the boy's eyes widened when he noticed the still red scar protruding from the top of her kimono. "Here," he frowned when she suddenly dropped a small bag into his hand._

 _"What?" he frowned._

 _"I can sense your Reiatsu. You're hungry, so eat," Kirara rolled her eyes, looking bored._

 _"I don't need-"_

 _"My what? My pity? You were going to steal from me regardless, better I give it to you willingly kid," Kirara rolled her eyes again as he gaped up at her. "Just be careful out here. This place is crawling from the higher ups of the Gotei 13," she warned, and the boy stared at her for another few moments before turning and sprinting off._

* * *

"Dammit," Kirara sighed as she backed away from the door. "It would have been better for everyone to leave me here," she turned and walked over to the wall, leaning against it and sliding to the ground. "Too many people have gotten hurt because of me. And if I somehow get out of here..." she whispered, her fists clenching as a pale blue flashed in her eyes. "There'll be hell to pay," she vowed.

' _Hold onto your resolve, Kirara. We will get through this_ ,' Kokoro no Kage promised her quietly.

* * *

Clutching papers to her chest and praying the wind didn't carry them away, the pink haired young woman walked through the Seireitei. On her way to the Squad 1 barracks, she enjoyed the pleasant morning sun, and the peace despite the events of the previous day.

While she was very unnerved about the invaders, as well as the war instructions given by the Captain-Commander, Asuka couldn't help but enjoy the morning, which was peaceful, for now. She wondered just where the Ryoka had been hiding, and how they'd managed to hide for as long as they had. Not to mention, that so many Shinigami had already been defeated by the strangers.

Asuka clutched her paperwork close to her chest, her thoughts causing her to enjoy the morning just a little less. The third seat sighed, shaking her head and scolding herself inwardly for being such a coward. She needed to be ready, for when the Ryoka reappeared.

A loud scream echoed through the Seireitei, making Asuka look around sharply. Her violet eyes scanned the area, before she started running in the direction it had come from. When she turned a corner, she spotted the small, young Lieutenant of Squad 5, who was staring up at something.

"Lieutenant Hinamori!"

"Momo!" the blond Lieutenant of Squad 3 called as he, along with several other Lieutenants, reached the girl at the same time as Asuka. "What happened? Momo?" Izuru asked, but Momo didn't respond, staring straight past him. Slowly, they followed her gaze, and all of them froze.

Blood ran down the blade of a Zanpakuto, dripping off to land in a puddle at the base of the tower, where the body of Captain Aizen now hung, impaled to the wall by his own sword with blood splattered around him.

"Cap...tain..." Asuka took a step back, her arms unable to hold the papers any longer. They scattered in the wind, as Izuru staggered back.

"That can't be," Rangiku, Lieutenant of Squad 10, breathed. "Captain Aizen?" she whispered. Momo finally seemed to breathe.

"Captain Aizen..." she stumbled forwards a few steps. "No..." tears ran down Momo's face as she held out her arms as if to reach out to the fallen Captain. " _Captain Aizen_!" her distressed scream echoed through the morning air. Nobody spoke, not knowing what to say or do at the scene.

"What's all this ruckus so early in the morning?" they looked around to see the silver haired Captain of Squad 3 approach. "Uh oh, this here's a serious incident," he commented mildly, as if he was discussing the weather.

" _Was it you_?!" they looked around in alarm as Momo screamed again, grabbing the handle of her Zanpakuto. With a furious screech, she rushed Ichimaru, drawing her blade, only for it to collide with another. Everyone stared as Kira blocked Momo from striking his Captain. "Izuru...why?" Momo breathed.

"I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 3," he reminded her, his eyes cold. "No matter what the reason, I won't permit anyone to point a sword at the Captain," Izuru told his friend. Momo's tear-filled eyes narrowed as she felt betrayed by her friend from the Academy, while Ichimaru continued to smile behind him. He then turned and walked away, and Momo screeched again. She went to move around Izuru, who blocked her again, shaking his head.

"I'm begging you, get out of the way Izuru," Momo pleaded with him.

"I can't do that," he shook his head.

" _Move_!"

"I'm telling you I can't!" Izuru raised his voice.

" _Don't you hear me telling you to move_?!" Momo screamed at him.

" _Don't you hear me telling you to stop_?!" Izuru yelled back. Momo's eyes narrowed again, tears still spilling down her face.

" _Snap,_ Tobiyume!" there was a loud explosion that rocked the bridge, kicking up a cloud of smoke. As it cleared, Izuru was revealed to have been pushed back, looking singed.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, please, stop this!" Asuka pleaded with her as Izuru got to his feet. With another scream, Momo fired another, which curved away from Ichimaru and hit a building instead.

"Fine. If this is how it must be, I will treat you as an enemy," Izuru told her. He leapt into the air, and his Reiatsu flared. " _Raise your head_ , Wabisuke!" Izuru released his Zanpakuto, but as Momo went to counter, a figure intercepted, blocking their swords.

"Neither of you move," the boy-Captain of Squad 10 ordered.

"Toshiro..." Momo stared at her childhood friend.

"Arrest them both," Hitsugaya ordered.

"Toshiro!" Momo's voice grew more desperate as Iba and Rangiku restrained her. Shuuhei grabbed Izuru, holding him back as well.

"Hinamori!" he snapped at her. "Is this the time to be fighting each other with swords?! Shouldn't our first priority be taking Captain Aizen down from there?" he asked, and Momo inhaled sharply. "I'll make the report to the Captain-Commander. Put these two in detention," the Captain ordered. Asuka dared to look up at the fallen Captain again, and bile lodged in her throat.

"Was it...the Ryoka?" her question made them all pause, and Momo's head lifted.

"Her...that...that prisoner..." Momo's voice was a quiet murmur, and as Rangiku and Iba glanced to her, she suddenly broke loose. With a furious scream, she launched herself away before they could stop her.

* * *

Kirara was snapped awake by the screams and the explosion that followed, blinking rapidly. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched, wondering just what had happened now. She wondered just how long she had slept as well. If it wasn't for the meals they gave her twice a day, she'd never keep track. Kirara did find it funny that they fed her, when they planned on executing her anyway.

"Guess they don't want me dying of starvation before they get their flashy death scene," she yawned, and cracked her neck. It was getting harder to remember just how long she'd been there, and how long she had left before the execution. She was looking forward to seeing more than just a small piece of the Seireitei through the narrow window.

Hearing cries outside, she frowned, wondering just what was going on, before the door opened and the morning sunlight streamed in. Kirara flinched, shielding her eyes, and found a small figure standing in front of her, a sword drawn. "Um...who are you?" Kirara frowned as she lowered her hands to her sides. The girl was quite young, with her dark hair tied up in a bun, and her brown eyes were filled with hatred. Kirara didn't move, watching her carefully as she took in her tear-stained face.

"You did it..." Momo breathed raggedly, staring at Kirara.

"Did what?" Kirara asked her softly. "In case you've not realised, I've been stuck in this tower for the last while," she reminded the girl.

"He said you were dangerous, that you're a monster," Kirara's eyes widened at the vicious words coming from the mouth of the Lieutenant. "And that you were smart enough to get away with anything," Momo spat, shaking in her fury and sorrow. Kirara then noticed the Lieutenant's badge attached to her arm, and swallowed.

"Sosuke told you that?" Kirara quickly realised this was the wrong thing to say.

"You _killed_ him!" Momo shrieked, rushing at her. " _Snap_ , Tobiyume!" Kirara wasn't expecting the fireball to be flung from her Zanpakuto, and it clipped her shoulder as she tried to dodge it. "You _murdered_ my Captain with his own Zanpakuto! I'll _kill you_!" Momo screamed as Kirara dodged her swings, and caught the handle of her Zanpakuto. She struggled with her strength, before she was forced to let go and move. Kirara bit back a cry as the blade cut into her side, and she crashed to the ground.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, so stop this!" Kirara shouted as she pushed herself up, dodging another swing.

"Those Ryoka hurt Renji and now he's been arrested, and now Captain Aizen is..." Momo choked on the word.

"Dammit Sosuke, what the hell have you done?" Kirara whispered, before rushing Momo. The girl let out another scream and threw another fireball at her, but Kirara was ready for her, dodging it easily. She disarmed Momo in several precise moves, and the Zanpakuto clattered across the stone floor. Momo screamed again and lashed out, but she was no Hakuda master.

"Momo!" Kirara looked up in time for a strike to throw her into the wall hard enough that she felt her rib crack, and she sank to the ground with a whimper. She looked up, blood running from a head injury, to see Captain Hitsugaya holding up the unconscious Lieutenant. "Wait...you just..." he frowned, realising that Momo had no injuries. He looked at Kirara sharply, staring at the woman who was staring back with the look of a cornered animal.

"Just take her and get out," Kirara pulled her legs in close, wincing as it pulled at her injuries, and buried her face in her knees, refusing to look at him. Hitsugaya stared at her for a moment longer, before pulling Momo into his arms and standing properly.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" more guards arrived, and froze at the sight.

"Get the relief squad in there to tend to her injuries," he ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" they stammered, dispersing quickly. The boy-Captain took another look at Kirara, before leaving, making sure to take Momo's sword with him. As the door shut behind him, Kirara lifted her head. Tears swam in her eyes, before she started to laugh.

"Damn, I really could have killed them," Kirara sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

 **So shit's really getting real now...**

 **Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	11. Of The Past

**Thanks to those who pointed out my mistake in the last chapter, I'd gone a little autopilot writing some scenes, so I went back and fixed it!  
**

 **Also, I forgot to say about Asuka in the previous chapter as well, she's going to be an important character in the sequel to Shadowed Heart, and I couldn't help but include her in this! She'll be popping up again at some point if my ideas stick.**

 **Anyways, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Of The Past

Snores echoed through the underground water ways in the Seireitei, and eventually it woke Ganju, who blinked several times as he struggled to remember just where he was. When he did, he glanced down, and let out a horrified yell.

"Hanataro!" he roared, leaping to his feet. The Squad 4 member didn't wake as he rolled over, snoring quietly. "The hell you think you're doing, sleeping on my knee?!" Ganju demanded, before looking down as he realised it was soaked. He let out another shriek. "My best pair of pants are all slippery with drool!" Ganju shrieked. "You bastard!"

"Easy there big guy, you don't want to wake them," he glanced around as Natsuki emerged.

"Yeah, he's exhausted," Ichigo stepped out as well, looking as if he hadn't been injured in the first place. "Don't give him a hard time over drool," he told the man.

"Ichigo...you're okay already?" Ganju asked, surprised.

"Yeah, thanks to Hanataro," Ichigo nodded.

"Your pain is gone too, right?" Natsuki asked as Ganju glanced down at the snoring boy.

"Oh, now that you mention it," Ganju realised that his injuries from his battle with Yumichika were gone too.

"Yeah, Hana decided to heal your wounds too, even when he was falling asleep himself," Natsuki smiled down at the boy. "Hirako helped a little before crashing as well," she glanced over to where the blond was snoring too, sitting against the wall as he slept.

"Huh, so I already owe the kid one without realising it," Ganju chuckled, and Ichigo nodded.

"He's definitely got a lot of skill," Natsuki smiled.

"Hey, Natsuki, why are you helping us?" Ichigo suddenly asked. "You seem really protective of him," he commented. Natsuki nodded, her smile turning sad.

"I made a promise to Kirara a long time ago, before Hana was born, that I'd keep him safe. Well...safer than Kirara seemed to live," Natsuki chuckled to herself.

"You know her well then?" Ganju asked as they took a seat.

"Yeah, just how do you know her and Shinji?" Ichigo asked her, curious. He'd never thought to ask before. Natsuki gave him an odd look. Did he really not know?

"Kirara's my best friend. At least, she was, until she disappeared a hundred years ago," she sighed. "She was the Lieutenant of Squad 2," Natsuki told them, and their eyes widened.

"Lieutenant?" Ichigo repeated, stunned. It was hard to think that the goofy girl who he'd met in school was as strong as Renji.

"Of Squad 2?" Ganju gawped. "You mean, the Onmitsukido?" he whispered as if they were about to burst from the shadows.

"The what?" Ichigo frowned. Natsuki stared at him.

"Do you know anything about this place?" she asked, and he scowled. "The Onmitsukido are the Secret Tactics Squad, merged together a long time ago, they're basically assassins," Ichigo's disbelief grew at the thought of Kirara being a member of them. "Kirara was the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps. They specialise in information gathering, and catching those who escape house arrest," Ichigo couldn't speak at the image Natsuki painted of Kirara. It was too crazy to believe. She was lazy and childish and crazy enough to give him her powers. And yet back then, she'd been part of the Gotei 13, the very people they were fighting to save her from.

"What...what about Shinji?" Ichigo decided to move on, having had too much answered about Kirara for one sitting.

"He was the Captain of Squad 5," it took everything Ichigo had not to shriek.

"Now I know you're messing with me," he shook his head, glancing around at the blond, who was still snoring away, his head forwards as his arms remained folded in front of him. Natsuki couldn't help but giggle.

"He was," she nodded. "Neither really look it, but they are really strong. Kirara, Hirako, and a bunch of others vanished. Everyone thought they were dead," Natsuki's smile faded as she looked at Shinji again, wondering just what had happened so long ago.

"Hiyori..." Ichigo muttered, remembering the angry shortie who had tried to kill him when she'd discovered Kirara had given him his powers.

"I guess they stuck together, whatever happened," Natsuki commented softly, looking down at her hands.

"Are you idiots going to continue gossiping?" they looked around quickly at Shinji as his head lifted, and he yawned widely. "Hamasaki, I don't really see why it's necessary to bring up the past," he said shortly.

"What? They asked, and you're too busy being a grouch," Natsuki shrugged unapologetically.

"I really see why you two are so close," Shinji muttered, making Natsuki's smile grow.

"Hey Shinji, why _did_ you come back here?" Ichigo asked as Shinji got to his feet and stretched. "You and Kirara do nothing but fight, so why are you risking your life to save her?" his innocent question made Shinji stiffen. Natsuki covered her mouth, turning away as her shoulders shook with laughter.

"They've fought as long as I can remember, it drove everyone nuts. Couldn't even be in the same room without a fight breaking out," she told the two sitting cheerfully.

"Hamasaki, shut your mouth," Shinji warned. "I'll be back. Stay here," he ordered as he started to walk off.

"Say what you want Hirako, but I'm not stupid. And Mashiro isn't blind! She saw _just_ what happened at the Captain-Commander's birthday!" Natsuki sang, and Shinji stumbled, turning around as his face turned red.

" _What_?!" he hissed, looking comically horrified.

"What happened?" Ichigo frowned, not understanding.

" _Nothing_ ," Shinji seethed, though his burning features told them otherwise. "Just leave me out of your damn gossiping," he turned again and strode off, but could hear Natsuki's delighted laughter for some time.

* * *

Watching the prisoner while only partly paying attention, Rangiku questioned why she'd been put in charge of watching her.

After Hinamori had been placed in detention for not only attacking Captain Ichimaru and Izuru, but the prisoner slated for execution, Hitsugaya had instructed Rangiku to accompany the Squad 4 member who had been sent to patch up the woman injured by Momo. Rangiku didn't really understand why they would heal her, when she was to be executed soon enough, but Hitsugaya had just ordered her to go.

Rangiku sighed. Since the prisoner had been brought in, all hell had broken loose. Not only had Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika been defeated, but also the rest of Squad 11, and various other unseated Shinigami. And Yumichika had mentioned that he hadn't seen Natsuki since. She shook her head, and looked up at the two on the ground.

Broken ribs, a head injury, a burn to her arm and several cuts lined the prisoner's body, but she didn't make a sound as the meek Shinigami healed her. Instead, she watched her, expressionless, but there was something in her blue eyes that made Rangiku unable to find herself wary of her. She'd heard that when Momo had attacked her, she'd not harmed her in any way, even after disarming her. She'd knocked her out in a painless method taught in Hakuda. Rangiku frowned. Just who _was_ this woman?

"I need to heal your ribs now," the medic told the woman, who stiffened. Rangiku watched her, not sensing any hostility in her. "Please, I need you to-" she stopped as the prisoner slowly – and not just because of her broken ribs – undid the buttons on her shirt, revealing a large curved scar down her body. Neither Rangiku, nor the medic, could stop themselves from staring. The sad look in the prisoner's eyes was gone and replaced with a defiant look. Clearing her throat and snapping back to attention, the Squad 4 Shinigami continued healing her, eventually having her turn around to reveal two more scars – one clearly the work of a Hollow, while the other seemed much more like a sword wound.

"I'm done," the medic announced after two hours of Rangiku standing around doing nothing.

"Let's go," Rangiku nodded to her as the medic returned her things to her relief bag.

"Excuse me," they both stopped in surprise at the woman speaking, and glanced around as she buttoned up her shirt. "Seinosuke Yamada. Do you know him?" her question took them both aback.

"Um..." the medic glanced to Rangiku, unsure if she should answer.

"I did," Rangiku found herself answering, remembering the moody Lieutenant of Squad 4. She wondered why the woman was asking about him so suddenly, and how she knew him in the first place.

"Did?" the woman repeated, her expression still deceptively blank. If she hadn't asked about him in the first place, Rangiku would have thought she wasn't interested in the slightest.

"He was killed, in a mission some time ago," a flicker of emotion passed the woman's face at Rangiku's soft words.

"Right," she nodded, not moving from where she sat. Rangiku then nodded to the girl beside her, and led her out. As the door closed, she tried to pretend she didn't hear the sob escape the woman, whose face pressed into her knees as the tears continued to come.

* * *

Ichigo, Ganju and Natsuki looked dubiously at the small ball in Hanataro's hand.

"So...what is that?" Ichigo asked.

"This is a special nutritional tonic pill given to 4th Squad members, to make fatigued members work like workhorses even longer," Hanataro explained. Despite his heavy sleep, he still looked and sounded exhausted. Not that Natsuki was surprised. He'd worked through the night healing Ichigo's extensive injuries, and then pushed himself to heal Ganju's.

"Really?"

"There's a _skull_ drawn on it, dude," Ganju looked concerned. "You sure they didn't lie to you?" he asked.

"That sounds like the opposite of helping you," Natsuki nodded.

"Take one pill and what do you know..." before they could stop him, he'd put it in his mouth and swallowed it. He then paused for a moment, and the three stared at him. "Now I'm good to go!" Hanataro then pushed himself to his feet, not looking any less tired. "Now then, shall we go?" he asked.

" _Wait, wait, wait one moment_!" the three yelled at him.

"What is it?" Hanataro asked, blinking at them.

"Don't 'what is it' me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Did that medicine work?!" Ganju demanded. "It didn't, did it?!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Hanataro asked, smiling, though his eyes were still half closed. "Doesn't my face say 'bursting with energy'?" he asked.

"Oh my god they lied to him," Natsuki put a hand to her face.

"We don't have any more time to wait around. We need to go, before they get even more security around the place," they looked over at Shinji, who was returning his Zanpakuto to his side. "By now they'll know what we're doing here, and I'd rather they didn't know I'm here until we're gone," he told them.

"That's why you've been avoiding fighting," Natsuki accused softly.

"We don't all take pleasure in fighting, Hamasaki. Ichigo has been more than capable to take out those in our path," Shinji told her. Natsuki bristled at his words, but chose not to argue on it.

"I can see now why you and Kirara always fight. Jerk," she muttered, taking him by surprise.

"Let's go already," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

* * *

Pushing up one of the floor tiles, the group peered out.

"Okay, no-one's around," Ganju nodded. They emerged, returning the tile to its place on the ground as they looked around.

"It feels weird that there ain't no security, even though I fought here yesterday," Ichigo commented, frowning.

"The enemy probably doesn't think we'd be sneaking around the same place again after one night," Ganju shrugged.

"There's more at play here," Shinji shook his head. "Let's hope your friends are doing a little better than us," he glanced to Ichigo.

"Yeah, the white-cape dude with glasses, and the walnut-haired cutie and them," Ganju nodded.

"Cutie..." Ichigo frowned as he repeated the word. "People don't say that nowadays," he rolled his eyes with a snort.

"I think 'nowadays' is a bit old now, too," Hanataro supplied. Ichigo scowled, and started grinding his knuckles against the sides of the boy's head. Hanataro wailed in pain, apologising loudly.

"Both Ishida and Inoue are a hundred times sharper than me," Ichigo said as he stopped abusing the boy. Natsuki watched, concerned, as Shinji looked bored.

"Which means...you're a hundred times dumber than them?" Ganju concluded.

"It would mean that," Hanataro nodded as Ichigo's scowl grew. A moment later, Hanataro was wailing in pain again.

"They wouldn't needlessly pick a fight with an enemy they can't beat," Ichigo explained when he let the boy go. Hanataro sniffed, rubbing his head. "They're fine. I'm sure of it," he said confidently.

"What about the other one? That...Chad guy," Ganju asked.

"He's even less of a worry," Ichigo said as he started walking.

"How do you know that?" Ganju asked him curiously.

"I can sense him," he said, taking them by surprise. "I can sense his Reiatsu. I have, ever since we fell out of the sky," Shinji watched him carefully. Seems like some of his lessons with Kirara and Kisuke had actually taken root. "Besides, I can't even imagine the idea of Chad losing," Ichigo told them.

"This guy must be pretty strong," Natsuki commented.

"Yeah, he is," Ichigo nodded, allowing himself the slightest of smiles when he thought of his best friend. Natsuki caught it, and found herself smiling sadly.

The group began running, heading up the massive flight of stairs that would lead them to the Shrine of Penitence. Natsuki glanced to Ichigo, wondering if this insane mission would actually work. The boy was impossibly strong. He'd defeated Renji, he'd even taken Ikkaku out. And he was just a kid.

Natsuki thought of his small smile on his usually scowling face, and was reminded again of the past, when she would have spoken about Kirara like that. Her best friend, uncatchable, always having a laugh. She was confident, even when they were children, and her protective streak had only grown. She'd beaten up the bullies who had picked on Natsuki, even if she'd gotten herself hurt in the process. In a twisted way, it was because she'd given Ichigo her powers, and been arrested, that she had been able to see Kirara again.

* * *

" _Look, it's the little kid again!" Natsuki froze, and looked up at the much taller boy who had spoken, smirking down at her. She hadn't even registered him approach. "Hey_ kid _, I thought we told you not to come here again. This here is our place!" he sneered at her._

" _I-I just-"_

" _How about we go for another swim with the koi, huh?" another boy jeered, and the little girl stiffened. She hated koi, had done since they first time they'd pushed her into the large pond._

" _No, I'll leave, please, just-" the tallest boy grabbed her wrist painfully hard before she could run away._

" _Don't be shy, come on," he smirked, pulling her along as Natsuki struggled in his grip. Her heart pounded against her chest as tears filled her amber eyes. They came into view of the koi pond, and Natsuki let out an uncontrollable sob. "Don't cry, you'll be fine," the boy taunted, continuing to pull her towards it. However, another figure suddenly rushed at them, and a leg slammed into his face. The boy shrieked as they heard the crunch of bone breaking, and Natsuki's wrist was released, burning in pain, as the boy collapsed._

" _Anyone else want to mess with my friend?" the even shorter girl, who wore shorts and an orange and blue tunic, challenged. Her black hair was long, falling into her face, and her blue eyes blazed in a furious challenge._

" _Get her!" the boy on the ground yelled, a hand to his bloody nose. Natsuki darted behind Kirara, who didn't look remotely threatened by the other three boys, all of whom were far bigger than her._

" _We should run," Natsuki gulped._

" _No way," Kirara shook her head. "You don't run from bullies. You shouldn't run from a fight either. There's no honour in it," Natsuki stared at the girl, who cracked her knuckles, and ran at the boys. They let out startled shrieks at her speed, and her fist connected with one boy's stomach. A full scale brawl broke out as Natsuki watched, scared, but as she saw one boy catch Kirara's arm and punch her hard, something snapped in her._

" _Leave her alone!" Natsuki's scream was accompanied by her fist connecting with his face, and he cried out as he crashed to the ground. Despite the pain in her knuckles, Natsuki felt excited at the blow, and grinned to Kirara, who grinned back as blood ran from her split lip. The remaining two boys rushed at them again, and the two ran to meet them._

* * *

The five continued running up the stairs for what felt like hours, and it continued to stretch on.

"Dammit! This is one friggin' long ass staircase!" Ganju gasped as his lungs burned. "How many steps _are_ there, dammit?" he yelled.

"Quit yappin'!" Ichigo snapped at him.

"The more you talk, the less steps you'll climb," Natsuki told him as she continued to run, nowhere near as out of breath as the pair.

"And you'll bite your tongue," Shinji added, easily making his way up with long strides. Ganju shot him a dirty look.

"Make way, please!" Hanataro barely missed Shinji as he sprinted ahead, making the blond cry out in alarm at the sudden burst of energy from the boy. Natsuki, Ichigo and Ganju shrieked as well as the medicine seemed to finally take effect.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the top of the stairs, and Ichigo and Ganju gasped for breath.

"Alright, we're here," Ganju gasped.

"No-one's around. They're thin on security here, too," Ichigo commented as they looked around, seeing and sensing nobody.

"Something's going on," Shinji shook his head. "There's no way the Captain-Commander would leave this place unguarded, not after so many have been injured in battle," he cast another look around. "Something else is at play here," he murmured again. Natsuki frowned, wondering just what he meant.

"We'll head straight to the inner area," Ichigo decided. He started running, and Ganju, Hanataro and Natsuki followed.

"No, wait!" Shinji shouted, but it was too late. An intense pressure suddenly slammed into them, freezing them all in place.

* * *

Kirara, who had finally dozed off, lifted her head sharply with a gasp as she was wrenched from her sleep by something. Her eyes wide, even with the Sekkiseki that built the tower, she could feel the tremendous power that had suddenly exploded outside. She leapt up to the window, peering out wordlessly as the vicious Reiatsu spilled out.

* * *

The five staggered, struggling to breathe under the heavy pressure of the Reiatsu that had hit them like a freight train.

"What is this...insanely huge Reiatsu?" Ganju managed to ask.

"No...no...not him!" Natsuki cried out as she recognised the signature, clear as day. It was violent and destructive, a feeling of total chaos that did nothing but instil fear. "We need to go, _now_!" she cried out to the others.

"Who...the hell is this?" Shinji demanded, struggling to stay standing upright. Hanataro was doubled over, barely able to remain standing, and Ganju wasn't far off.

"We need to go, before he finds us!" Natsuki's voice rose in pitch. "Dammit, of all the people to be here," she whispered as they began running, hindered by the pressure.

They ran along, barely able to lift their feet as they ran for some kind of cover, something away from the monstrous Reiatsu. Eventually Hanataro crashed to the ground with a cry.

"Hana!" Natsuki turned as she heard him fall.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Ganju ran back to him.

"I'm sorry...my body won't gather the strength to..."

"Dammit, you're one high maintenance son of a bitch!" Hanataro let out a shriek as Ganju lifted him over his shoulders.

"You okay?" Ichigo yelled back.

"Shut up! Just run fast!" Ganju yelled, and they started running again.

"You the one?" they heard a voice, and Ichigo stopped, whirling around. They heard a soft jingle, and looked around, up at the figure sitting on the wall.

"What's wrong? How long are you gonna look over there?" Ichigo went to turn around, before flinching, as if he'd been stabbed through the chest. The bells jingled again, as a man seemed to materialise behind Ichigo, who was frozen.

"Dammit," Shinji hissed, drawing his sword as Natsuki put her hands to her mouth.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" the man asked, ignoring them. He was massive, with black hair spiked up with bells at the end. He wore an eyepatch, and had a long scar down his face.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"What? Ikkaku didn't tell ya?" the man frowned. "Natsuki didn't warn ya either?" he asked, still not looking at the 4th Seat as Ichigo froze, remembering his words with Ikkaku after their battle. Ichigo finally managed to turn to the man, who smirked with his excitement for a battle.

"11th Squad Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki," he introduced himself. "I came to fight you to the death," Kenpachi announced.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Getting close to the first rescue attempt!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	12. On Their Way

**And Kenpachi has entered the fray!  
**

 **Hope you like it, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 12: On Their Way

A tense silent fell over the grounds after the Captain's introduction. Shinji hissed a curse. Of all the people to have been waiting for them, it had to be the blood-thirsty successor to the barbarian's Squad. His power was immense, and Shinji was only starting to recover from the surprise of it. Natsuki was already back to normal, used to his Reiatsu.

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi asked Ichigo, ignoring the rest of them. "I told you, I came to fight you to the death. Since you ain't answering, does that mean I can go ahead and start?" he asked. Ichigo instinctively reached for his Zanpakuto, before remembering he wasn't alone, and looked around quickly.

"Ganji! Hanataro!" he saw the two still on the ground. "Hana..." Ichigo froze at the sight of the fallen boy, who was unconscious.

"You dumbass, Ichigo!" Ganju snapped at him. "Me and Hana just overdosed a little on the Reiatsu. Don't worry about us!" he yelled.

"Don't turn your back on someone looking to kill you," Shinji warned, his sword still drawn.

"Wow!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed. "What a load of drool!" Ichigo whirled around, just in time for a little girl with pink hair to land on his shoulder. "He must be really scared of Kenny! Poor guy!" she commented, before Ichigo yanked his arm up and shoved her off. "Whoa," she stumbled as she landed, her Zanpakuto in her hand. "He got mad at me..." she pouted.

"Stupid, it's your fault," Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

"The one who says 'stupid' is stupider!" she pouted, before she glanced to Natsuki and broke into a bright smile. "It's bun-bun!" she exclaimed, and was tackling Natsuki before anyone could even blink. The 4th seat fell to the ground as Yachiru giggled.

"Lieutenant...you shouldn't..." Natsuki said weakly as Yachiru giggled.

"You fell over silly!" the girl giggled.

"Hey, you, midget!" she glanced over at Ichigo when he found his voice.

"Yeah?" Yachiru blinked at him.

"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded, and she got up, bounding back over to the Captain. He just watched her, looking bored.

"I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of Squad 11," she introduced herself with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you," Yachiru told him.

"That kid's a Lieutenant?" Ganju hissed.

"Yeah...you don't mess with her, if the Captain doesn't kill you first for it, she's scary strong..." Natsuki swallowed as she got back to her feet. Ganju followed suit, looking baffled.

"Ganju," Ichigo spoke in a low voice, still quivering. "You guys take Hanataro and go on ahead," he told them. "I'll handle things here somehow. Take care of Kirara," he told them. Ganju frowned in disbelief.

"What the hell are you-"

" _Ganju_!" he stopped as Ichigo raised his voice. "I'm counting on you," he said, not looking around as he gripped his Zanpakuto tightly. With a growl, he turned and grabbed Hanataro, hoisting him over his shoulder. Natsuki and Shinji watched Ichigo for a moment longer. Shinji frowned, seeing the fear clearly in Ichigo's body language. The kid was terrified, and for good reason.

"Don't get yourself killed," Shinji sheathed his sword and turned away.

"What? Hirako, if he..." Natsuki trailed off as Shinji followed Ganju and Hanataro. She was torn. He was still her Captain, and she knew that he was damn strong. But she also knew that he wouldn't appreciate her stepping in. Neither would. And she had already promised herself that she would help Kirara. Taking a deep breath, she bowed low.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she apologised, and Yachiru tilted her head, blinking.

"Bun?" she watched her curiously as Kenpachi rolled his eyes. Natsuki then turned and sprinted off after the others, leaving Ichigo to fight Kenpachi.

* * *

"Ichigo..." Hanataro mumbled, his eyes opening slowly as he came too. As the haze vanished, he remembered what had happened before he'd passed out, and his eyes flew wide open. "Don't, Ichigo!" he flailed in Ganju's grip suddenly, taking him by surprise.

"Ah, Hanataro!" Ganju yelled, stumbling and falling. Hanataro cried out as he rolled out of Ganju's grip and along the ground. "Are you freaking stupid?!" Ganju yelled at him. "It's dangerous to move so suddenly!" he snapped.

"Where is this!?" Hanataro recovered and rolled over. "Where is Ichigo?" he demanded.

"He stayed behind to fight. We're on our way to the Shrine," Shinji told him as he and Natsuki reached the pair.

"Stayed behind?! By himself?!" Hanataro demanded frantically. "He can't!" he went to run back, only for Natsuki to catch his arm.

"Hana, calm down!"

"We have to save him!" the boy pleaded, ignoring Natsuki and Ganju's shouts to calm down. "It's useless! There's no way he can beat that man! Even Ichigo will get killed!" he struggled.

" _Don't you think I know that_?!" Hanataro flinched at Natsuki's raised voice, and he stopped, staring at her. "He's my _Captain_! And Ichigo stayed behind to fight him even when he can feel his strength!" she yelled at him, tears in her eyes.

"Who...who is that pointy-haired guy?" Ganju asked them slowly.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11. My Captain, of the Squad that value fighting above all else," Natsuki turned to him, her own worry visible.

"Kenpachi is the name given to the most powerful Shinigami, the one who loves fighting and killing more than anyone," Shinji spoke up, resting a hand on his hip as he looked back, feeling Ichigo's Reiatsu blaze. "And it's not a title passed down normally. It's taken, by the Shinigami who kills their predecessor, and takes over reign of Squad 11," Ganju stared at him in horror.

"That's...that's _allowed_?!" he demanded.

"It's one of the ways to become a Captain. Kill the current Captain, become the new Captain," Shinji told him seriously.

"Man...these people really are barbaric..." Ganju hissed. Shinji snorted. "Uh, no offence," he added as he remembered he was in the company of two.

"None taken, the only Squad that really follows that tradition anymore is Squad 11," Natsuki shrugged. "Because we will follow the strongest fighter, and Kenpachi Zaraki is that in a nutshell," she shook her head.

"After hearing that, I'm even more sure we can't go back," Ganju decided, and Hanataro's eyes widened.

"Ganju-"

" _Listen_!" Ganju snapped at the boy. "You know, he...Ichigo...he said he's _counting_ on us, to take care of Kirara Yamada," Ganju told Hanataro, who froze, conflicted. "We felt that Reiatsu too. Both Ichigo and I can tell that wire-head ain't normal. So Ichigo decided for himself that he'd stay there and let us go ahead. It was Ichigo's decision that he wanted us to put saving this Yamada person ahead of everything else! Don't you get it, Hanataro?" Ganju turned to him. "We've been entrusted with that all important decision," Ganju pointed out.

"Ichigo came here to save Kirara, and he's trusting us to continue on with that while he fights," Shinji nodded as he walked past.

"Ganju..."

"Hirako..." Hanataro and Natsuki stared at the pair. Natsuki then sighed. "You're right. I decided I'd help save Kirara, even if it meant turning against my Captain," she nodded, walking towards them. "So let's go. We can't waste the time that Ichigo's buying us," she decided.

"Right!" Hanataro nodded, and the four began to run again, heading towards the Shrine.

* * *

Reiatsu of massive levels flared wildly, over and over again as the four raced towards the Shrine of Penitence while Ichigo continued to fight Kenpachi.

"How far is this damn tower anyway?" Ganju complained as he looked up, feeling as if the white tower hadn't gotten any closer. It seemed to reach the skies, towering over them yet never letting them close, as they turned a corner and up another flight of stairs.

Her own breathing starting to grow uneven from the amount of running they had done since emerging from the sewers, Natsuki glanced to Shinji, whose expression was one of deep thought as he kept up easily with the group. She wondered just why he looked so guilty, not realising she had noticed. Was it because they had left Ichigo to fight someone of Captain level? Or was it to do with Kirara? Or both?

' _Natsuki, seriously, stop with the questions and focus_ ,' the voice of her Zanpakuto Spirit complained as Natsuki's questions all rose to the surface again. She still was no closer to finding out what had happened a century ago, or just _why_ neither Kirara nor Shinji cared for Shinigami any more.

' _But...nothing makes any sense,_ ' Natsuki complained. ' _And why did Renji get involved? What debt did he owe? And what did he mean by '_ his fault'?' she asked.

' _Natsuki, I swear, I will start bringing up other points if you don't stop. Topics you forbade me from mentioning_ ,' the Spirit warned, and Natsuki stumbled, almost falling.

' _Don't you_ dare,' Natsuki growled back, aware that Shinji had glanced to her, snapping from his own thoughts. They suddenly felt one of the Reiatsu vanish completely and stopped, looking around.

"Ichigo..." Hanataro breathed in horror. However, a moment later, there was a pulse, and their eyes widened as Ichigo's power came back full force, along with a strange difference.

"What is that?" Natsuki asked, and Shinji turned around completely, his expression unreadable. He then glanced to the tower, a conflicted gaze in his eyes, before he sighed.

"Go on without me," he told them, and leapt off before they could stop him.

"Hey, Hirako!" Natsuki yelled, but he ignored her.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste!" Ganju shouted, already running again as explosions rocked the grounds.

* * *

Reaching the top of the stairs they had been climbing, Natsuki, Hanataro and Ganju looked around for any sign of anyone else.

"The sounds have stopped," Hanataro commented, searching for any sign of the fierce battle that had raged between Ichigo and Kenpachi. "Do you think Ichigo's alright?" he asked, worried.

"We've come _this_ far, got no choice but to believe in him," Ganju didn't take his eyes off the tower.

"We have our own problems to worry about. Besides, he has Hirako back there," Natsuki smiled softly at the medic.

"Well that's true...but..."

"We ain't got time to get distracted," Ganju cut the boy off. "We're gonna jump across!" he grabbed a grapple hook from his back and ran forwards, spinning it with a yell. However, he stopped towards the edge of the building they stood on, as he realised the hook had snapped off. It slammed into the ground beside Hanataro, who looked at it with wide eyes.

"That was dangerous!" Hanataro exclaimed.

"You could have killed us with that thing," Natsuki complained as Ganju laughed weakly.

"My bad," he grinned.

* * *

Kirara peered out the window with a sigh.

"Sounds like the fighting stopped. And that Reiatsu is gone too..." she murmured. She leaned her head against the wall. "But who won...this Sekkiseki crap is starting to piss me off," Kirara complained as she looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud to be seen, letting the brilliant blue fill the sky.

* * *

"Man, how are we going to get across now?" Ganju complained as he surveyed the damage done to his grappling hook. "Your stupid pretty-boy friend must have done this," he whined to Natsuki.

"You were fighting Yumi, be grateful he held back," Natsuki rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her hips. "Though I will kick his ass for it later," she muttered. Ganju narrowed his eyes at her, but she ignored him. "Well, only one thing for it!" Natsuki decided, and walked over to Ganju.

"What are you- _what_?!" Ganju shrieked as Natsuki suddenly hoisted him over her head easily.

"Hana, grab on," Natsuki instructed the startled boy, but he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Ready?"

"No! Put me down dammit!" Ganju roared.

"Let's go!" Natsuki pushed off easily, and both Ganju and Hanataro shrieked as she flew through the air, laughing loudly.

* * *

Ichigo lay in a crater, bleeding profusely as he lay unconscious. He didn't wake when a shadow moved next to him, and a black cat looked down at him.

"I am sorry, Ichigo. I'm a bit late," Yoruichi apologised. "You've been thrashed good. But with that Kenpachi Zaraki as your opponent, it can't be helped," she commented.

"You say that like he lost," Yoruichi looked up as Shinji approached. "He took out a Captain, even if he got beat up in the process," the blond commented. Yoruichi gave a small chuckle.

"That's an awful lot like praise, Hirako. Don't tell me you've been won over by the boy who took Kirara's powers?" she accused him softly.

"That idiot knew what she was doing when she gave him Shinigami powers," Shinji dismissed. "It's not a decision I agree with, but the kid isn't a bad choice to help us out," he looked down at Ichigo's unconscious face. Yoruichi chuckled again.

"He's impressed me too. And I won't let him die," Yoruichi decided, beginning to glow a bright blue.

* * *

The three guards keeping an eye on the Shrine sighed in relief as the Reiatsu finally died down, and they were able to relax. Even for them, it had been terrifying.

"What's this?" one touched the green liquid that suddenly dropped on his head. "Bird droppings?" he frowned, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

"Hey! Who did that?" the other two guards looked up to see Hanataro trying to sneak away. "You won't get away, you-" one looked around in time for Ganju to slam his elbow into his face. The last guard shrieked in alarm, before Natsuki suddenly landed in front of him. She smiled, before her fist collided with his stomach. With a grunt, he doubled over, passing out as Ganju's opponent flew across the path.

"Ganju, you overdid it," Hanataro complained as he climbed down the rope to their level. "That's mean," he scolded. Natsuki just laughed.

"If you ever consider becoming a Shinigami, you would definitely be welcome in Squad 11," she giggled.

"I'll never-"

"Let's go," she turned before Ganju could spit out the words. Just because he was hanging out with two now, hadn't lowered his hatred for Shinigami. After all, his brother's killer remained there.

"Hey, wait up!" he yelled when he realised they had gone on without him.

Standing in front of the door to the tower, the three looked at the door. "So it's a shutter type huh? How are we going to get through?" Ganju wondered.

"It's okay," Hanataro crouched, fishing something from his kosode.

"What have you got?" Natsuki asked him.

"Last night, I _borrowed_ the spare key from the cell key cabinet in the underground canal," Hanataro revealed the large key, and the pair stared at him.

"Um...I know we're basically breaking a lot of rules here Hana...but-"

"I know it won't be okay," Hanataro stopped messing with the door for a moment as he looked down. "But last night, I was thinking, Ichigo is getting so torn up fighting and I always, always just run away. I just hide behind Natsuki. That's not cool, I thought. I want to save Kirara too. So I decided to do everything I could for that purpose. Even if that means I have to face punishment later. But still, stealing a key is about the best I can do. That's why I'm so useless," Hanataro laughed weakly.

"Hana..." Natsuki crouched beside him. "You're _not_ useless," she scolded him firmly, and he blinked at her. "You're the reason Ichigo is alive to fight Captain Zaraki. We'd never have gotten this far without you to guide us through the underground tunnels," she told him.

"She's right. And I'd say that's enough. Stealing a key," Ganju nodded. The door then began to open, and Ganju straightened up. "Man, everyone is trying to save this Kirara chick, she must be real cute," he commented.

"You're such a creep," Natsuki rolled her eyes, and as they adjusted to the dark, they looked around. "Kirara?" she called, looking around for the woman.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" they looked up to see Kirara sitting on the steps, her eyes wide.

* * *

 **And the rescue attempt has started! I'll aim to update by the weekend, while I'm totally engrossed in Persona, I'm trying to limit myself so I don't finish it too quickly.**

 **Please review!**


	13. A Rescue Attempt

Chapter 13: A Rescue Attempt

Kirara couldn't believe her eyes. She'd heard muttering outside, but had assumed the guards were gossiping about the fight. Then, the door had opened to reveal not only Natsuki, but Hanataro as well.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she had demanded, making them look up. Jumping down, Kirara landed lightly, and straightened up to stare at them.

"Wait, _you're_ the Kirara Yamada that these idiots are killing themselves to save?" her gaze went to the bulky man standing with them, in a green outfit and a bandana. Her memories were fuzzy, but the man was familiar to her. She noticed the symbols on his clothes, and realised just who he was. A Shiba.

"You know her, Ganju?" Hanataro asked him curiously.

"Yeah! She used to visit my sister a lot back when I was a kid...I thought you were dead!" Ganju exclaimed.

"Exaggerated rumours for now," Kirara waved it dismissively. "What I want to know is why the hell you guys are here!" she demanded, furious.

"We're here for you!" Hanataro exclaimed, running over to her. "I know who you are, Kirara, you're my sister!" he told her, and Kirara stared at him, taken aback, before shooting a glare at Natsuki. The Shinigami instantly raised her hands.

"I didn't do it, it was Ganju and Ichigo," she defended.

"We're here to save you!" Hanataro insisted.

" _Hell no_!" he jumped, taking a step back at Kirara's intensity. "You idiots are getting the hell out of here before you get yourselves killed!" she yelled at them, moving back. "I won't be responsible for your deaths!" Kirara shook her head.

"Kirara..." Natsuki stared at her, before finally looking. "What happened to you?" she demanded, seeing the bandages around Kirara's head and under where her shirt was ripped.

"Just go, before he finds a way to hurt you guys too," Kirara whispered, clutching her arms.

"But...Kirara..." Hanataro stared at her, before Ganju shoved past him and grabbed Kirara by her collar.

"Just go?!" he demanded furiously as she stared up at him without any emotion. "Do you have any idea the shit we went through to get here?! You're coming with us, whether you like it or not," Ganju yelled at her.

"I never asked anyone to save me. I never have, never will," Kirara told him calmly, but her fists hung at her sides, clenching tightly.

"Ganju, stop!" Hanataro exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"I told you idiots to get out of here!" Kirara's voice rose again.

"But you're-"

"There's a reason I never told you who I was, kid," Kirara told him firmly. "Get out of here, before you're caught and punished. There's no saving me," she said with such certainty that they almost believed her.

"We are _not_ leaving without you!" Natsuki grabbed her, pulling her shirt free from Ganju's grasp to force the woman to face her. "You're my best friend, dammit Kirara! I'm not losing you again! You wouldn't talk to me before, but you're sure as hell _coming with us_!" the blonde yelled as Kirara stared at her.

"Natsuki, I-" before Kirara could speak, an intense pressure kicked up behind them, making them freeze. "Shit...why now..." Kirara whispered as they looked around. A figure with long black hair and a white haori approached slowly.

"That's the Squad 6 Captain..." Hanataro breathed.

"Captain Kuchiki..." Natsuki whispered as she let go of Kirara.

"Might be better to beg for our lives and hope he lets us go," Ganju muttered, sweat running down his face and dripping from his jaw.

"You need to run, now," Kirara told them quietly, her eyes on Byakuya. "He will do exactly the opposite. Run, and I'll hold him off," she said.

"What? But we came for you!" Hanataro exclaimed.

"Do you see another way out?!" Kirara snapped at him. She was furious that they had come here. She was furious that he'd learned who she was. And she was furious at how helpless she was. "Shiba here has no real reason to risk his neck for me, and like hell I will let either of you two idiots do the same!" she pushed past them, but Natsuki caught her wrist.

"No! Dammit Kirara, I lost you once, and it tore me apart!" Natsuki told her, tears in her eyes. "I'm not doing the same again!" she yelled, as Kirara turned her head away.

"You had to be so damn sentimental..." she whispered, her voice quivering. "I can't see you get hurt for my sake. I'm not strong enough for that," Kirara told her, taking Natsuki by surprise. "I can't let the little brother I _never met_ do it either. So let me at least do one good thing, and help you guys live," Kirara pleaded.

"I lost Seinosuke because I wasn't strong enough to help him in a mission I begged to go on," they looked at Hanataro sharply. "You're right, Ganju doesn't have a reason to stay, and Natsuki has already done so much, so I'm doing this," Hanataro decided, turning and walking out.

"No!" Kirara cried out, but Ganju grabbed her before she could run after him. "Let me go, meat-head! Didn't you feel that Reiatsu?! He has no chance!" Kirara struggled in his grasp.

"That idiot, what's he think he's gonna do without even a Zanpakuto?" Ganju whispered. "Dammit!" shoving Kirara to the ground, Ganju let out a roar and hurled past Hanataro. "Get back!" he ordered, standing in front of the boy.

"Ganju!" Hanataro exclaimed. Ganju grabbed him without a word and tossed him back to the entrance to the tower.

"That idiot!" Natsuki put her hands to her mouth. Kirara then darted past her. "Stop!" Natsuki hurried after her, only for Kirara to stumble outside and crash to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Dammit...we need to stop that...idiot..." Kirara groaned, trying to push herself back up.

"You've been in that tower for two days Kirara, you need to rest. It's been draining you," Natsuki told her. Kirara's hand itched to reach up, knowing she had the power to fight off Byakuya if she wanted, but the risk was too great. They looked up, and Ganju ran at Byakuya, ready to throw something at him, only to stop dead as Byakuya materialised behind him. Blood exploded from a wound across Ganju's arm, and he staggered, falling to one knee, and the Captain started walking.

"Hold it," he stopped as Ganju got to his feet.

"It seems you do not understand words," Byakuya spoke softly. "I told you to disappear," he turned his head to glare at Ganju.

"There ain't a single coward who'd turn tail and run from just _that_!" Ganju yelled as he pushed himself back up. Blood stained the ground and his clothes as he grinned. "Not among the men of the Shiba clan!" he declared.

"I see," Byakuya turned to him properly. "So you are of the Shiba clan. Then I apologise for going easy on you," he drew his sword.

"Dammit.." Kirara managed to get up on one knee, still breathing heavily. ' _Dammit...I need power..._ ' she thought to herself, and head a low, delighted laugh in her mind.

"I shall not let you leave here alive," Byakuya decided. " _Scatter_ , Senbonzakura," his Zanpakuto turned pink and scattered.

"No!" Natsuki cried out, but it was too late. The shimmering pink sliced through Ganju's body, and blood burst from wounds everywhere. With a grunt, Ganju fell to his knees, and collapsed.

"Ganju..." Hanataro breathed, shaking.

"That's enough!" Natsuki drew her Zanpakuto as Byakuya turned to them. "I'm sick of being on the sidelines!"

"Natsuki, _no_!" Kirara cried.

" _Bounce_ , Tsuki no Usagi!" Natsuki raised her Zanpakuto and swung down as it changed form, becoming a massive claymore that was pure white in colour. With a yell, she ran at Byakuya, who regarded her calmly. Seeing the pink petals coming towards her, Natsuki swung her blade hard and knocked them back, but the force made her teeter and bump into the railings. "Dammit...it's too restricted here," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter where we'd fight," Byakuya told her quietly. "You would still lose," he said, and the petals flew at Natsuki again. She swung her sword again, knocking them back, but more moved around and sliced her arms. Natsuki flinched and blood spilled to the ground, but she still stood.

"You think something like that will hold me back? I'm Squad 11, I'll never give up in a fight!" Natsuki yelled at him.

"Very well," Byakuya sighed. "I will show you no mercy either," he decided, and moved his Zanpakuto handle. The petals came at Natsuki again, before Byakuya was forced to raise an arm to block Kirara's kick.

" _Enough_ , I won't let you hurt them any more," she told him firmly as she stood in front of him.

"You won't _let_ me? Confident words from someone completely unworthy of my blade," Byakuya commented softly as he looked down at her with cold eyes. Kirara met his gaze equally, and he found something in her eyes that didn't seem quite right.

"Kirara! Natsuki!" Hanataro cried, running forwards.

"Stop!" Kirara yelled at him, moving to kick Byakuya again. Hanataro froze as Byakuya blocked her kick, his eyes narrowing a little. She had been surrounded by Sekkiseki stone for two days, she should be a lot less powerful.

' **I'll give you more power, if you give me a little more control** _ **,**_ _'_ the warped voice giggled as Kirara continued to attack Byakuya.

' _Not a chance_ ,' Kirara replied firmly, only for Byakuya to catch her arm and throw her back. The petals then moved around Natsuki's Zanpakuto, cutting her even more. She whimpered, stumbling as she struggled to keep holding the massive blade in her hands.

"I will end this ridiculous show now," Byakuya went to swing again, only for a hand to catch his wrist. Their eyes widened, and Byakuya looked around with a furious scowl.

"Oh dear. Why don't you stop about there, Captain Kuchiki?" the man with long white hair asked with a pleasant smile.

"Captain Ukitake..." Kirara breathed from the ground.

"Ah, Kirara, you've lost a little weight. You okay?" Ukitake asked her with a smile. Despite the situation, Kirara couldn't help but smile softly at the kind-hearted Captain.

"What do you think you are doing, Ukitake?" Byakuya practically growled at the man.

"Hey, hey, that's my line," Ukitake frowned sternly at him. "Releasing one's Zanpakuto in a place like this is class 1 forbidden act. Maybe it _is_ for the sake of repelling Ryoka, but what are you _thinking_?" he asked the other Captain.

"By special wartime order, the release of Zanpakuto has been permitted," Byakuya told him.

"Special wartime orders?!" Ukitake's eyes widened in alarm.

"Why are there special wartime orders?" Natsuki whispered.

"Don't tell me, the one who killed Aizen was-"

"Sosuke's dead, huh?" they froze, and Kirara's eyes went wide. Byakuya whirled around to see another figure standing behind him, his head lowered. "And you're blaming it on us Ryoka?" Shinji asked, lifting his head, smirking.

"Shinji...Hirako?" Ukitake breathed, stunned.

"Good to see you, Captain Ukitake," the blond grinned to him.

"Oh, hell _fucking_ no," Kirara was on her feet in an instant. "Of all the people to be stupid enough to break into the damn Seireitei! I didn't think _you_ would be so damn idiotic!" she yelled.

"Kirara?" Hanataro stared at the woman who was beyond rage as she stormed towards the former Captain. He rolled his eyes, giving a loud sigh as he cast his gaze to the sky. Ukitake couldn't help but smile in amusement. It seemed the pair were exactly the same as before.

"I'm not having you get yourself killed trying to save me, Hirako, not when I already told you-" Kirara was cut off when Shinji turned to her suddenly, grabbing her shirt and yanking her up so her mouth collided with his. She let out a surprised noise, at first trying to move back, but his other hand caught her wrist and pulled her closer.

After the momentary struggle, Kirara relaxed in his grip and gave in to the kiss, which flooded her body with the feelings she'd long since suppressed, and let her eyes flutter closed. She then released a soft breath and pushed up herself on the balls of her feet to give herself more height, and for a moment forgot just where they were. His grip loosened on her wrist but his fingers remained looped around it, searing her skin as she used her free hand to raise up and rest on his neck.

As Kirara's hand, calloused from years of sword-work, brushed the bare skin above the collar of his black shirt, Shinji pulled her completely against him, his own feelings roaring to life. It had been years since he'd let himself lose total control of his emotions towards Kirara, and he doubted he'd be able to bottle them back up this time.

Ukitake stared in alarm at the pair, not having expected the action, or for Kirara to reciprocate. At least, not in front of anyone.

It seemed they weren't exactly the same as they were when he'd last seen them.

Byakuya frowned, not quite sure what to make of what was happening, while Natsuki put her hands to her mouth, giggling in disbelief, and Hanataro gaped, none of them knowing just how to react to what was happening.

Slowly Shinji pulled back, reluctantly, and Kirara opened her eyes. Her cheeks blossomed red as she stared at him, very aware of their audience as Shinji didn't react to them.

"If you say you're not worth saving again, I will set Hiyori on you," he warned Kirara quietly as his eyes remained locked with hers with an intense stare. He could feel her heart thudding, pounding against him.

"But..." Kirara trailed off, at a loss for words, and his hand touched the bandage still wrapped around her head. His eyes narrowed very slightly, but she just shook her head a little.

"I didn't break into this dammed place just for you to tell me to go away, Yamada," he murmured, his hand trailing down her face to rest on her cheek. He then leaned in again, and this time Kirara met him in a soft, quick kiss that sent a shiver down her spine. "So," Shinji then turned and drew his Zanpakuto. "Let's go," he challenged.

"Shinji..." Ukitake stared at him.

"Hirako, call me crazy, but I don't quite think you can take two Captains at once," Kirara gripped at his shirt. "At least not without using that," she considered.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here," Shinji muttered, making her jerk back. Kirara closed her eyes tightly as they started to sting, and she took a ragged breath.

"You asshole," she whispered, making him smile slightly.

"Very well," Byakuya met Shinji's gaze coldly. He yanked his wrist free of Ukitake's grasp, and his Zanpakuto reformed. He recognised the name of the man in front of him, a former Captain who'd vanished like Kirara. This wouldn't be as simple as cutting down the Shiba.

The clashing of metal then rang out through the air as the two began to fight, the pressure of their power colliding. Kirara took a step back, and turned, moving over to Natsuki, who was still bleeding badly.

"How bad is it?" Kirara asked her as Natsuki slumped to the ground. Hanataro rushed to her side.

"I've had worse," Natsuki shrugged, and winced at the movement. Kirara rolled her eyes, kneeling beside her.

"Always had to be the tough one. I kinda miss the crybaby I knew once," Natsuki looked up at her in surprise, and couldn't help but laugh.

"And you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Natsuki shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Enough of that now," Kirara sighed. "Can you stand?" she asked, and Natsuki frowned. "You and the kid need to leave now, while Hirako keeps them busy. I don't want you getting any more hurt than you already have," she told her friend, who stared at her incredulously.

"Not without you," she said stubbornly, making Kirara groan.

"Please, Natsuki," Kirara glanced up as Shinji and Byakuya continued to fight, pushing at one another as the noble looked more and more irritated at how much effort he was needing to put into the fight.

"No, no way," Hanataro shook his head rapidly. Kirara let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm sorry," she whirled around as Ukitake stood behind her. Kirara stared up with big eyes, not having heard him approach. Several days in the tower had left her in bad shape. "But I cannot permit any of you to leave," he sighed, looking unhappy at the idea. Behind him, Shinji pushed Byakuya back, and the Captain swung hard at him, but missed as he moved out of the way easily.

"Captain..." Natsuki swallowed.

"Please, leave them out of this," Kirara pleaded as she stood up again, standing in front of the pair. "They're idiots who shouldn't have gotten involved in whatever stupid plan is going on here," she told him. Ukitake looked a little surprised at her words.

"Honestly, Kirara, I wish I could, but-" they all stopped dead, and the fight halted, as an intense pressure flooded the area. "What is this Reiatsu?" Ukitake whispered, stunned as Byakuya's eyes narrowed, recognising it. "It's clearly Captain level! But I don't recognise it," he looked for the source of the power as Kirara closed her eyes.

"Don't tell me..." a figure flew up through the air, causing a powerful gust of wind, before landing beside Kirara. A strange device wrapped around his arm loosened and seemed to become a cane with a small skull on the top. "You-"

"You okay, Hanataro, Natsuki?" Ichigo asked the pair, walking over as he not only ignored what Kirara went to say, but the Captain standing near her.

"Oh, swell," Natsuki muttered, the blood still running down her arms. He glanced to it, and to her Zanpakuto, lingering on the massive white sword that almost rivalled his.

"Sorry, it turned out I put you in some scary situations by making you go ahead," Ichigo apologised with a sigh.

"Oh no, not at all, we're fine," Hanataro insisted politely. Ichigo then glanced to Ganju, lying unconscious in a pool of his blood.

"I told you, _dumbass_!" Ichigo let out a yelp as Kirara's leg connected with the back of his legs, knocking him to the ground. "I _told_ you, not to come after me or I'd kick your ass myself," she growled.

"Well tough, Kirara!" Ichigo pushed himself up, standing over her. "I'm here to save you, so quit bitching!" he snapped at her.

"Save me? You're all torn up already!" Kirara argued back.

"Yeah, well sucks for you, I ain't going to listen to you," Ichigo retorted.

"Not going to listen to me?" Kirara repeated incredulously. "When have you _ever_ listened to me? This ain't a change of pace for you, Ichigo, so don't act like you've changed just because you're stronger," she folded her arms and glared at him as he glared back.

"You need to stop complaining," Shinji approached, returning his Zanpakuto to his side. Kirara turned her scowl on him next. "We're here now, it's too late for you to tell us to go home. And I'm guessing you'd prefer to fight Kuchiki yourself?" Shinji glanced to Ichigo, who turned his attention to Byakuya. The Captain was glaring hatefully at the substitute.

"Yeah. Thanks, Shinji," Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo!" Kirara frowned, but Shinji caught her wrist.

"Byakuya..." Ukitake moved to stand beside the other Captain, but his eyes didn't leave the newcomer. "Who...who is that?" he asked, stunned.

"No relation," Byakuya turned away from him. "At least, not to the man who just flashed through your mind. He is nothing at all, just a Ryoka," Byakuya declared in a calm voice. "I will erase him. Then it will be over, and this entire minor conflict will end," he decided.

"You're taking it awfully easy, aren't you?" Ichigo smirked as he approached the man. "Not attacking even while I talked with Kirara for so long," Ichigo reached up for his Zanpakuto.

"Who do you think you are speaking to?" Byakuya replied as he walked towards him. "Are you telling me to exploit an opening for the likes of _you_?" the man asked. "Do not speak out of your league, boy," the pressure in the area then rose a great deal, and Hanataro fell to his knees as Natsuki flinched. Kirara stumbled, but remained standing as Shinji kept a grip on her arm. Ichigo didn't react to it, grabbing his Zanpakuto properly. Byakuya then seemed to vanish, taking Ichigo by surprise. He reappeared behind Ichigo, but the boy moved quickly, easily blocking his attack. Byakuya's eyes widened.

"I see you, Byakuya Kuchiki," Ichigo grinned at him. He then shoved the man back, still grinning. "How about it, Kuchiki?" he called as Byakuya recovered from the move. "I've got your movements read," he declared.

"Do not get full of yourself because of a lucky strike," Byakuya warned him.

"Why don't we just see if it was luck or not?" Ichigo challenged him. The two continued to fight, with Ichigo reading Byakuya's moves.

"Amazing! Ichigo is fighting on an even level with Captain Kuchiki!" Hanataro exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Idiot, he's nowhere near ready to face Byakuya," Kirara muttered. "Yeah, he can see his moves despite Shunpo, but Byakuya's a Captain for a reason, he's just toying with Ichigo," she shook her head. "Why would you let him fight him?" she looked up at Shinji, demanding an answer.

"Because it's his fight, that's the guy who nearly killed him and mocked him for being powerless," Shinji's voice was low, but his words made Kirara stiffen. That was a familiar concept to them both.

"But he'll never win like this," Kirara muttered, glancing away. Shinji didn't respond, his gaze up in the sky.

"It is apparent you have improved more than I thought," Byakuya commented as he moved away from Ichigo. "No choice then. Before you become intoxicated by your own power, I shall show you..." he held up his Zanpakuto again. "A decisive power gap that you could not overcome in a millennium of struggle," he declared.

"Not that again," Kirara breathed.

" _Scatter..._ " before Byakuya could release his Zanpakuto, white cloth surrounded it, keeping it in place, and a figure knelt on the ground in front of him.

"That's..."

"You!" Byakuya finally showed some emotion in his reaction as he stared at the newcomer.

"Long time no see, Little Byakuya," Yoruichi stood up, turning to the man.


	14. Her Lonely Tower

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed so far!  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Her Lonely Tower

"Yoruichi...Shihoin," Byakuya managed to reign in his emotions somewhat as he stared at the woman who had vanished a long time ago.

"Who is that? I don't know her," Hanataro spoke softly, still kneeling beside Natsuki.

"Lady Shihoin...she's back too?" Natsuki whispered.

"Former Supreme Commander of the Onmitsukido," Byakuya yanked his sword back, cutting through the ribbon that had restrained it. "As well as the Corps Commander of the Militia, and former Captain of Squad 2...Yoruichi Shihoin," Byakuya stated as Ichigo stared at the purple haired woman, who up until an hour ago, had only been a talking _male_ cat to him. "I have not seen that face in a long time. You too have hidden your whereabouts for over a century. I considered you long dead," he commented.

"Oh, his arrogance is really starting to annoy me," Kirara muttered.

"Yoruichi...you came to help me...thank you," Ichigo spoke softly, watching her. Yoruichi didn't look around. "But I need you to move out of the way. I have to take that guy down," he declared. Yoruichi finally glanced around at the boy.

"Take him down?" she repeated, sounding curious. "You? Take _him_ down? Fool," she rolled her golden eyes. The next thing Ichigo knew, her hand was piercing the wound still healing in his stomach.

"What...what are you doing?" Ichigo managed to say, before he inhaled sharply. She pulled her hand free, and Ichigo slumped forwards, allowing her to catch him easily.

"Medicine?" Ukitake realised. "Piercing Point or Collapsing Point, you pounded some kind of powerful aesthetic directly into his internal organs," he accused her. "What are you going to do with him, Yoruichi?" he questioned.

"Ukitake..."

"At least someone figured out he's no match for Kuchiki," Kirara muttered.

"Whatever you are going to try, it is useless," Byakuya took a step towards her. "You cannot escape from here," he told her.

"Oh? You've learned to talk big, haven't you, Little Byakuya?" Yoruichi grinned at the man she had played with when he was young. "Was there even one time when you beat me in tag?" she teased.

"In that case, shall we see..." Byakuya rushed her, but Yoruichi dodged his slash. Her movements were far faster than his, even when carrying Ichigo's dead weight. He ripped the last of the ribbon from his blade, and continued to attack her, but none of his strikes connected. She then landed at the end of the bridge, only for Byakuya to appear in front of her.

"Did you think you could escape with such sluggish Shunpo?" he questioned, striking her. For a moment, it seemed as if he'd actually struck her down, before he realised she was now balanced on his arm, her golden eyes shining with mischief.

"Did you think you could capture me, with such sluggish Shunpo?" she taunted him, and leapt up onto the roof of the building nearby. "Within three days, I will make this boy stronger than you. Selfish as it may be, until then, we will take leave from the fight. Follow us if you wish. Shunpo Goddess Yoruichi...is still far from being caught by the likes of you," she told them, and glanced to the others. An apologetic look shone in her eyes as she glanced to Kirara, before she looked at Shinji. "Shinji, we need to go," she told him sharply.

"Not without-" before Shinji could argue, Kirara pulled her wrist free from his grip and backed away.

"I'm dead weight, and you're nowhere near as fast as Yoruichi," she told him as he turned to her, eyes wide. "Get out of here," Kirara whispered, shaking her head and stepping back again. Shinji stared at her, knowing she was right. They'd never escape with her. However, it didn't mean he liked it. And the defeated look in her eyes pissed him off to no end. His fists clenched and he stormed towards her.

"Shinji!" Yoruichi shouted again, glancing around. She rolled her eyes as she saw him pull Kirara into a kiss. "I bug you two idiots for _years_ , and you pick _now_ to resolve this?" she complained loudly, but was ignored.

"I'm not giving up," Shinji muttered as he pulled away from Kirara slowly. She stared up at him with a baffled look not unlike the one she gave him the first time he'd kissed her, a long time ago in another life. He then grinned at her, letting go of her hand. "So stop giving me that sad-ass look," he told her, and her expression changed; her eyes narrowing and her lower lip sticking out a little.

"Dumbass. Get out of here," she folded her arms and jerked her head away, her cheeks colouring red as he laughed. In an instant, he was gone, and when Kirara looked up at the roof, Yoruichi and Ichigo were gone as well.

"They got away..." Ukitake commented lightly, and Byakuya started walking away. "H-hey! Where are you going, Byakuya?" he called to the noble. "You came to arrest the Ryoka, didn't you?" he asked, confused.

"I have lost interest," Byakuya stated as he turned a corner. "Do with them what you will," he told the other Captain before disappearing.

"He's as...spoilt as...ever..." Kirara commented, and Ukitake couldn't help but chuckle, having been thinking exactly the same thing. Hearing a thud, Ukitake glanced around to see Kirara on the ground, unconscious as Hanataro crouched beside her, calling her name. He sighed, sensing her exhaustion, and glanced around.

"Hey, Sentaro, Kiyone!" he called, and Natsuki glanced up in surprise. "Get out here!" the two leapt into view, landing and kneeling in front of the Captain.

"You called for us, Captain?" the pair asked. Ukitake glanced around and saw Natsuki and Hanataro huddle protectively over Kirara.

"So you _did_ follow me," Ukitake smiled as he faced his subordinates again. "How long were you there?" he asked. Sentaro leapt up quickly.

"Since you sighed and said 'oh dear, why don't you stop there' and stopped Captain Kuchiki, Captain, sir!" he yelled loudly. Natsuki shook her head. The two third seats of Squad 13 were as crazy as ever.

"So basically from the beginning," Ukitake summed up. "Didn't I tell you not to come because it was dangerous?" he frowned.

"Forgive me, Sir," Sentaro saluted to the man. "I have such respect for you, sir, that I could not keep from secretly following," he admitted, still shouting.

"That's not fair, Kotsubaki!" Kiyone whined. "Captain, I did so as well, I'm the one who lo-no, I mean...respects you more!" she caught herself quickly. The two seated officers turned to glare heatedly at each other, arguing loudly.

"Okay, fine," Ukitake sighed, used to their behaviour. "Anyway, Kiyone, you contact Squad 4. We have one possible fatal injury and one bad injury. Have them send an advanced rescue unit urgently," he ordered, and she nodded. "Sentaro..." the white-haired man sighed heavily. "You put Yamada back in the cell," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," Sentaro walked towards the group, and Natsuki pushed herself up, holding up her massive Zanpakuto. "Move," he told her, scowling.

"No," Natsuki shook her head, making his eyes narrow even more.

"Dammit, Hamasaki, you think I want to do this?!" Sentaro demanded angrily, and grabbed her, knocking her Zanpakuto out of her hands. With her injuries, she couldn't fight back, and her sword clattered to the ground noisily.

"Natsuki!" Hanataro leapt up, but the man caught him and shoved him to the ground.

"You can't do this..." Natsuki pleaded with him.

"Hamasaki, we have no damn choice," Sentaro shook his head as he frowned at the woman he'd known a long time, due to her friendship with his father, which continued on even after he'd been forced to retire after sustaining a bad injury. He then shoved her aside, but ensured she was still on her feet, before approaching Kirara and lifting her into his arms. "Sorry Yamada...I heard a lot about you. The Captain and I'll negotiate with the brass and get you outta that cell for sure," he murmured as he approached the cell. Natsuki clamped her eyes shut, sliding down to the ground as her clothes were soaked with blood.

"Um..." Hanataro turned to Ukitake as the man approached Ganju, who was still breathing, but it was ragged as he lay in a pool of his own blood.

"'Why are you helping us?'" Ukitake finished for the boy.

"Y-yes..." Hanataro nodded, nervous.

"Of course I will help," Ukitake spoke softly. "Since we don't know who killed Aizen, there is a high probability that you, outsiders, have information about the killer. We cannot kill you without investigating," Hanataro stared at him as Natsuki didn't move, shutting down at her failure. "And most importantly, even if your methods were wrong, you tried to rescue Kirara from her cell," Ukitake glanced around. "How could I ever let such people die?" he asked him.

"But...Kirara isn't..."

"What? A Shinigami?" Ukitake asked, and Hanataro fell silent. "She was once a friend, and it seems she still is to some," his eyes darted to Natsuki for a moment. Hanataro didn't speak, not knowing quite what to say.

* * *

Laying Ichigo down on the mat in the middle of the desolate room, Yoruichi took a deep breath as sweat ran down her face.

"Getting old, Yoruichi?" Shinji asked, watching as he leaned against the wall.

"What was that, Shinji?" her voice was quiet, and despite her being out of breath, she kept a threatening tone well. Shinji didn't repeat himself, and Yoruichi sighed. "I suppose this is the price for keeping my distance from combat for a hundred years...I didn't imagine I'd lose my breath from just one or two hundred of continuous Shunpo" she muttered. "I sure have become weak," she complained.

"Staying in cat form so often probably didn't help you," Shinji pushed himself off the wall and approached. "I'll handle healing the idiot's wounds. No doubt he opened them before you decided to put your hand through his organs," he commented as he sat opposite her, rolling up his sleeves.

"You shouldn't have let him think he could take Byakuya," Yoruichi chided softly as a green glow lit up the room.

"And you shouldn't have let him out of here after his fight with Kenpachi Zaraki. You know there's only one reason he's surviving these blows that should be fatal," Shinji retorted. Yoruichi kept silent as her breathing settled. "He has a score to settle with Kuchiki, and I know what that's like," Yoruichi lifted her head to watch Shinji, who was focusing on keeping a healing kido going. The darkness in his eyes was a familiar one to the former head of the Shihoin clan.

"What's your opinion on what's happening with Sosuke's supposed death?" Yoruichi asked him. Shinji snorted, and Ichigo let out a soft breath.

"I think that once again, he has the entire damn place dancing to his tune," his voice was quiet but rough, filled with the anger that he had kept in himself since the events that took place a century ago. "And that he'd choose to do it now, when we're here, doesn't make me feel any better about it," Shinji then sighed heavily, falling silent. Yoruichi watched him, her eyes glittering in the poor light.

"We'll get her out, you know," she told him quietly. Shinji didn't respond, his eyes remaining firmly on Ichigo and healing his wounds. A grin then spread across the woman's face, and she leaned her head in her hand, balancing her elbow on her leg. "Especially since, y'know, you two have finally-"

"Yoruichi, I didn't put up with your shit a century ago, and I'm not about to now," Shinji told her, his jaw clenched as he kept his head down, praying that the green glow of his kido didn't reveal his face turning steadily redder. Yoruichi started laughing.

"So how long has it been going on? How long ago did you finally accept how you really feel?" she prodded as he stubbornly kept healing the still unconscious boy. Shinji didn't speak. "Oh...no way, that _was_ the first time on the bridge? That's so cute!" Yoruichi was laughing loudly at this point, and it was almost as if they were back in their previous roles, when she'd visit him in the Squad 5 barracks and torture him, just like she was now.

It wasn't as if he'd planned on doing what he'd done. In fact, it was the opposite of what he'd been thinking since she'd been taken back to the Soul Society. He'd been furious with her for being so stupid, but when he'd seen her and she'd started yelling at _him_ for being crazy enough to try and rescue her, he'd snapped.

Shinji let out a barely audible sigh. He supposed it was a long time coming. Feelings could only be suppressed for so long.

' _I've been warning you of that for almost a hundred and ten years_ ,' a female voice commented in the back of his mind, and he could practically see her smirk. ' _And look! I was right. You're crazy for your Princess!_ ' Shinji immediately shook his head, refusing to listen to what his Zanpakuto Spirit had to say. She then laughed, and when Shinji finally glanced up at Yoruichi, he found she was still smirking at him, her eyes bright with delight. He just rolled his own.

Women.

* * *

Kirara groaned as she slowly came to. Her head pounded as she tried to remember the events of the day. Pushing herself up, she found herself in the middle of the floor in the Shrine, and gave a small sigh.

"I told those idiots it was useless," Kirara mumbled, letting her head fall back. She looked up at the walls that seemed to go on forever, with the tiny window that taunted her of the bright sky outside. It was starting to take on an orange hue. "Wonder how long I slept..." she muttered to herself, running a hand through her hair, letting it fall from her usual ponytail.

As she lifted the green ribbon that had fallen to the ground, she heard the door of the tower start to move, and looked around sharply to see it lifting. Light streamed in, making her flinch as it stung at her eyes, before two familiar figures stepped inside.

"Oh, you're awake," Ukitake commented, looking surprised. "I expected you might still be resting," he told her.

"Must have sensed you delightful Captains approach," Kirara replied quietly, a hand to her throbbing head.

"How are you feeling?" the pink haori-clad Captain beside his friend asked. Kirara met his gaze, and arched an eyebrow silently. "Right, stupid question," Kyoraku chuckled. "It's good to see you again Kirara, even in such circumstances," he gave a soft smile, and despite everything, Kirara found herself relaxing, in the presence of the two Captains she couldn't help but respect even now.

"Why are you here? I wouldn't have thought the Captain-Commander would allow it," Kirara didn't move from where she sat.

"He gave special permission due to the...situation," Ukitake told her. "Regarding Captain Aizen's death. We'd hoped you might know something about it," he said. Kirara snorted.

"If it hadn't been for his Lieutenant trying to kill me, blaming me for Sosuke's death, I wouldn't have known about it until Kuchiki mentioned it on the bridge," she shrugged, glancing away. "But I do know this. None of those idiots who've come to the Soul Society to break me out would have done it," Kirara told them seriously, meeting Ukitake's gaze.

"And why do you say that?" Kyoraku asked her curiously.

"Because Ichigo isn't that kind of person," Kirara said certainly.

"He incapacitated both the Lieutenant of Squad 6, and Captain of Squad 11," Kyoraku pointed out.

"Incapacitated. Not murder in cold blood," Kirara challenged. Kyoraku hummed as he realised she could be right.

"And no offence to the big guy, but he wouldn't have been strong enough to take out a Captain," the man muttered, more to himself than the other two there. Kirara frowned.

"Big guy?" she repeated, before her frown grew. "Tall, quiet, insanely strong for a human?" Kirara described, and Kyoraku nodded. "Dammit, he brought Chad along too? I'm going to kill Ichigo myself," she put a hand to her face as she felt the guilt rise up in her again.

"What about Shinji?" Kirara stopped at Ukitake's quiet question. "He knows his way around this place, could he have done it?" he challenged.

"No," Kirara answered honestly. "Because if Shinji had killed Sosuke, he wouldn't have made his body a public spectacle," she looked down at her hands. ' _And if he'd somehow gotten the jump on the rat, there wouldn't be enough left of him to tell the tale_ ,' she thought.

"But he _does_ have reason to kill Captain Aizen?" Kirara froze at Kyoraku's next question. She looked up at him sharply, her eyes going wide. "That's what you inferred. Plus," Kyoraku's grey eyes pierced her. "You call him by his first name, even when we called him Captain," he accused her. Kirara swore internally. He'd caught on where nobody else had.

"You're asking me these things like there's a certainty to them," she finally got to her feet, brushing herself off.

"What? That the Ryoka are responsible?" Ukitake guessed.

"No," Kirara shook her head, an amused look on her face as she lifted her head. "That Sosuke is actually dead," this took both by surprise.

"Kirara...I saw Captain Aizen's body. Impaled to a wall with his own Zanpakuto," Kyoraku told her firmly.

"What could you possibly mean by him not being dead?" Ukitake pressed, baffled by her statement. Kirara rolled her eyes, turning away.

"I'm saying that Sosuke has been treating this place like his own damn puppet show!" she exclaimed, unable to keep it to herself any longer.

"Kirara?" Ukitake stared at the woman, who was quivering in her anger.

"He's planning something, just like last time," she shook her head, walking over to the wall.

"Last time?" Kyoraku parroted, and exchanged looks with Ukitake, who looked baffled. Then a memory filled his mind, and the man's eyes widened. "Kisuke Urahara," Kirara looked around sharply at the mention of the man. "He was arrested shortly before his disappearance, along with Captain Tsukibishi of the Kido Corps," he remembered. Kirara didn't speak, her eyes on him. "You can't be suggesting that Aizen had something to do with that," he shook his head. Kirara didn't speak, and he sighed. "I don't know what happened back then, but I can say with confidence that he wasn't involved. I saw him myself in the Seireitei that night," Kyoraku told her confidently.

"Did you really?" Kirara's soft question took him by surprise, and she looked away.

"I don't pretend to know what happened back then, to you or the others. In honesty, we believed you all to be dead," Kyoraku told her seriously. Kirara didn't look at him.

"Lisa misses you. Even if she calls you an idiot when she brings you up," the Captain jolted in surprise at the soft words.

"Kirara, what aren't you telling us?" Ukitake asked her, knowing there was much more to what Kirara knew. She didn't reply, keeping her gaze firmly on the wall. He glanced to Kyoraku, worried, but the man shrugged and sighed.

"I think we've gotten all the information we're going to get," he said, glancing to Kirara again. "Just so you know, we're appealing this with Central 46. It would be easier if you'd tell us what happened back then. We might be able to get you out," the Captain told her.

"Good luck with that," the scepticism in Kirara's voice was evident, and with another sigh, the two left. Kirara closed her eyes and fell to her knees, and as the door slid shut again, a sob wrestled it's way out and tears started trying to break free. She punched the wall, furious at not only herself, but everyone else too.

* * *

 **I'll be away from my PC for at least a week while I house-sit, so I won't be updating this for a little while as I won't have access to the episodes!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	15. Only The Beginning

**Sorry that it took so long! My bad, I got real focused on my other stories, but I do want to get through this too!  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Only The Beginning

Yoruichi was pulled from her light sleep by Ichigo's grunt. Her golden eyes opened slowly, and she blinked, slowly remembering that she was back in human form. Her gaze was cast around the room they were hidden in, before she moved to Ichigo's side as the boy slowly woke up. On his other side, Shinji was sleeping, facing away from them and slightly curled into himself, snoring quietly. Ichigo groaned again, and his brown eyes slowly opened, and he managed to focus on Yoruichi.

"Ah, you're awake Ichigo," she spoke softly, and he pushed himself up, knocking off the sheet that had covered him.

"Where is this?" he groaned, before his eyes flew open as the memory of what had happened on the bridge came back to him. With an angry growl, he grabbed Yoruichi by the collar and shoved her against the wall. " _Why_?!" he snarled at her. "Why did you only bring me back?!" he roared. "I'm the one who was most likely to survive if left there! Now Ganju, Natsuki and Hanataro...and Kirara, they'll all be killed!" he yelled at her as she didn't show any emotion.

A hand then gripped Ichigo tightly by the wrist, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, winded from the blow. Struggling to force his lungs to work, he stared up at Shinji, who frowned down at him.

"Don't be so arrogant," he chided, his voice still sleepy. "Not one of you idiots would survive against that man. _You_ were the least likely to remain alive if left there," Ichigo didn't speak. "Shiba will be treated for his injuries, Hamasaki and the kid will be left alive to answer for helping us. And Kirara will be back in her cell," Shinji told him coldly.

"Carrying one person was my maximum in order to escape Byakuya for certain," Yoruichi stood beside him as Ichigo rolled onto his front, his limbs shaky. While his injuries were healed, he was still weak from being knocked out by the powerful drug.

"Then...why not leave me, and take Kirara?" Ichigo demanded. "Or better yet, why didn't you take her?" he turned to Shinji, and something darkened in the man's eyes.

"You think you have it all figured out?" Shinji's voice was low and controlled. "You think you know better, that you can easily take a Captain who's been toying with you from the start? Maybe it would have been better just to take Kirara and leave, and let you get strung up like the damn _idiot you are_!" his voice rose, and Yoruichi pushed him back as Ichigo stared at him, not having expected him to finally snap.

"Hirako, enough," Yoruichi spoke quietly. "You need to calm down. Your rampage will not help matters on any front," she warned him. Shinji glared at her, before glancing to Ichigo. He scoffed, and stormed over to the far wall, sitting down and taking a deep breath.

' **Ya** _ **do**_ **know one way, to get her outta there, y'know** ,' a warped voice spoke in the back of his mind. ' **Let me out, I'll butcher them all, nobody could take** _ **me**_ **down**!' the Hollow inside cackled loudly.

' _Except for Yoruichi, Tessai and Kisuke, since they're the ones who took you down the first time_ ' Shinji retorted.

' **And only one of them is here, and she's as weak as a newborn! Come on, let me out to play for a bit, I'll rip that noble bastard's head from his shoulders**!' the Hollow roared with laughter, and Shinji shook his head, clamping his eyes shut.

' _Go to hell. I don't need your damn help_ ,' focusing on his power, Shinji pushed his dark self back down and started paying attention again.

"Certainly, none of you there held a possibility of defeating Byakuya," Yoruichi told Ichigo as she walked away from him, her arms folded. "But you, alone, _do_ hold that possibility. I brought you back because that is what I feel," Ichigo's eyes widened. "Not to mention, Ukitake was also there. He is a duty-bound man and a good one, at that. I know he wouldn't recklessly kill anyone who'd come to save Kirara, even if they are enemies," she commented as Ichigo finally managed to get to his feet. "So, Ichigo, do not worry. Stay here and become stronger. As you are now, you cannot defeat Byakuya, but I will train you so that you _can_ defeat him, and once more, save everyone at once by your own hand," Yoruichi told him confidently.

"What...what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked slowly. Shinji just sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe it would have been better for him to get serious and fight Byakuya himself. But no, he had to be the type to let people settle their scores. He yawned widely, and folded his arms, deciding to get some more rest instead.

* * *

Natsuki had her arms folded and a petulant look on her face as she stood in front of Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"I can't believe you'd be so stupid as to help those Ryoka," Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"I can," Yumichika flicked his hair from his face, eyes narrow at the woman opposite him. "You're just lucky the Captain let you off lightly," he commented, glancing to the man sitting nearby. His massive frame was wrapped in bandages as he recovered from his fight with Ichigo.

All of them had some form of injury, with Natsuki's own covered in bandages after a brief trip to Squad 4. Hanataro had been pulled away to face his own Captain, and she had a suspicion that he would not get off as easy as she did. Guilt twisted at her stomach. She should never have let him go with the ryoka to save Kirara.

"Are you done with your lecture?" she finally asked impatiently. "The Captain's clearly lost interest in this," Natsuki gestured to him. Kenpachi snored lightly, having fallen asleep sitting up. Natsuki then sighed and took a seat, pulling her legs in close.

"Why would you do it? Go against the Captain?" Yumichika asked her in a quieter voice.

"She's my best friend, Yumi," Natsuki met his gaze evenly. "I want to help her," she told him, her voice completely certain. He watched her for a moment, before sighing heavily. He shook his head, not speaking, and something uncomfortable stirred in Natsuki's stomach at his silence.

"I just can't believe you went up against Captain Kuchiki," Ikkaku snorted.

"Yeah, me neither," Natuski admitted softly, looking at him. Despite everything, a grin started across her face. "He's really strong. I'd love to have had a proper fight with him," she confessed. Ikkaku grinned back. If there was one thing they got on about, it was a good fight. "And what about Ichigo? I'm guessing you had fun with your fight?" Natsuki asked as she sat down. Ikkaku's grin widened.

"More fun than Yumichika with his opponent," he snorted. The man in question rolled his eyes as Natsuki giggled.

"I can't believe you got beat by Ganju too, you really did hold back," she teased him. Yumichika narrowed his eyes at her.

"He played dirty, those damn bombs of his...I'll get him next time," Yumichika vowed. Natsuki's giggles faded, and she looked away.

"If there is a next time...Captain Kuchiki really tore him up," she spoke softly, feeling guilty. She'd let the Shiba go up against someone he had no hope of beating. And for nothing. Kirara was still imprisoned, and Ichigo had vanished with Yoruichi and Shinji.

"Whatcha think is gonna happen next?" Ikkaku asked before an uncomfortable silence could fall.

"Good question," Natsuki hummed, looking to the Captain. "Lady Shihoin said she'd make Ichigo even stronger than Captain Kuchiki, in three days. I wonder if that'll be enough," she mused, glancing to the pair. Ikkaku's eyes gleamed.

"Even stronger, huh? That'll be interesting," he grinned.

"The Captain will never stop hunting him down if he gets any stronger," Yumichika commented as Kenpachi snored. Natsuki's smile returned and she laughed quietly. He had a good point.

* * *

Stepping through the forest of her Inner World, Kirara took in a deep breath and touched one of the trees that surrounded her. She gave a small smile at the warmth she felt from it, as it pulsed lightly.

"At least I have something nice to look at in here," she commented to herself, and took a step back.

' _It is not for much longer, just be patient, Kirara_ ,' the voice of Kokoro no Kage spoke behind her. Kirara glanced around to the cloaked spirit, whose golden eyes cut through the darkness of the Inner World. Above, stars shimmered, providing most of the light. She glanced up, tilting her head as she surveyed the stars. ' _Your hope remains. It has even grown brighter since yesterday_ ,' he commented.

"I suppose so," Kirara shook her head. "I shouldn't get my hopes up. Ichigo was nowhere near strong enough to take out Kuchiki. Yoruichi said something about making him stronger in three days but..." she sighed. "I don't see how that can happen," she shrugged.

' _Just be patient. We shall find out soon enough_ ,' Kokoro no Kage told her.

"Right," Kirara chuckled, turning her attention back to the tree her hand was still on.

' _Be that as it may, there is another reason for the brightness of your resolve, of your hope_ ,' amusment laced the deep voice of the man behind her, and Kirara stiffened.

"We aren't discussing that," she told him sharply, her cheeks going red. The pulse under her hand quickened.

' _Oh? But I thought you'd finally come to terms with your feelings, the ones that you'd buried for a century_ ,' Kokoro no Kage vanished behind the tree he stood by. Kirara closed her eyes, feeling her face growing steadily warmer.

"I don't know, it's confusing," she admitted quietly, not opening her eyes. "We've been fighting for so long, I guess I forgot about what almost happened before, and it's hard to tell _what_ I feel," Kirara groaned, putting her head to the tree.

' _The line between hatred and love is not so broad_ ,' Kirara's eyes shot open and she whirled around.

" _W-w-what_?!" she spluttered. Her ears were burning by this point as the heat spread even further. "I-I don't _love_ Hirako!" Kirara denied. Kokoro no Kage gave a low, rumbling chuckle.

' _Then what would you call it_?' he challenged. Kirara stomach gave an uncomfortable tug, and she didn't answer. Her heart slammed against her chest. ' _Well_?' he pressed.

"I don't know!" Kirara shouted back, putting her hands to her head. "I don't know what I feel!" she sank to the ground. "It isn't fair, I've prepared myself that I'm not getting out of this mess, and he had to do that," tears stung at her eyes. "That dammed...stupid asshole...why?" Kirara's voice quietened to a whisper again. After a moment, she sighed, and fell back in the grass, looking up at the sky. She then let out a soft laugh. "Because nobody else would put up with our shit, right?" she murmured, and put an arm over her eyes. "Because he's impossible, too laid-back for his own good, and damn, I can't help but care about him," she sighed. "I really hate you, you know that, Kokoro no Kage?" she complained.

' _I doubt that_ ,' he replied, sounding smug as he moved back behind the tree. Kirara sighed, and shook her head.

* * *

Shinji stared at Yoruichi, trying to process what she had said. He still wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"You're going to teach the kid...Bankai. In three days," Shinji repeated, just to be sure that he had heard what she had really said.

"That's right," Yoruichi nodded, not looking at him. Her golden eyes were on the two figures below, who were fighting viciously. Shinji took a seat beside her, watching as Ichigo fought what seemed to be an old man, with long brown hair and flowing black robes.

"Okay... _how_?" Shinji turned his head slightly to stare at Yoruichi again.

"Kisuke's invention forces the Zanpakuto spirit to materialise, and gives Ichigo three days to force him into submission," Yoruichi explained softly. Below, Ichigo was shoved back by Zangetsu, who showed no mercy as he attacked Ichigo with clear intent to kill. Shinji turned his full attention back to the fight.

"Three days..." Shinji repeatedly, still hardly able to believe it. He knew Kisuke Urahara was a genius. He could agree with that, after all, the was the only reason that he, and the others were still alive. But to have invented something that would allow for a Shinigami to gain their fully powered Bankai in three days, instead of the standard ten years, was hard to wrap his head around.

He thought back to his own training, when he'd focused on mastering his own Bankai. It had been a bloody fight and it had taken a very long time to adjust to its power. Sakanade had been patient, as always, allowing him the time he needed to gain total mastery. Shinji's eyes narrowed as he thought back to those days, of a time before Sakanade had been corrupted. Three days seemed impossible in his mind.

But, Kisuke Urahara was a much smarter man. He had to have faith that Ichigo would succeed and gain a much greater power. Without, their mission might not go so smoothly. This thought brought out a small sigh. Like the mission had been going smoothly anyway.

A loud explosion rocked the grounds of the secret training area, and Ichigo was tossed through the air. He hit the ground, bouncing back up and along before finally rolling to a stop.

"Stand up, Ichigo," Yoruichi called to him as he lay motionless for a moment. "Three days! Ichigo, you don't have time to dawdle!" she shouted, and he moved, grunting as he tried to get up. "I'll say it once more. Stand up, Ichigo!" Yoruichi ordered. He choked, spitting up blood. "Stop stalling! Are you going to waste time?!" she shouted when he coughed violently. Blood ran down his forehead, and Shinji watched as his work healing the boy before was undone.

"Never mind!" Zangetsu approached. "If he cannot stand on his own...then I'll drag him to his feet!" Ichigo looked up, scowling at the Spirit of his Zanpakuto. Yoruichi rolled her eyes, her arms folded.

"I'm beginning to see why Kirara is such a pain when it comes to training," Shinji muttered as the fighting continued.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yoruichi told him. Shinji resisted a scoff.

"That's what she says too," he muttered.

* * *

Natsuki rubbed her eyes, grumbling a little as she returned back to the Captain's quarters in the Squad 11 barracks.

"Okay, so what's so important that you had to wake-" she stopped abruptly as she walked into the room. Yachiru was laughing at a greasy-looking Shinigami with a feeble moustache, who was looking outraged at the Lieutenant, but Natsuki wasn't paying attention to Aramaki. The 6th seat blustered a lot, and she rarely had time for the man unless he was giving a good fight.

"Um...hello," the orange-haired girl, wearing Shinigami robes, bowed nervously to Natsuki. When the 4th seat didn't respond, the girl swallowed, looking more and more nervous with each passing second. The new arrival, whose blonde hair was cut short and curled out as if it were used to being much longer, stared at her with amber eyes that seemed to blaze like a gentle fire.

Finally, after what seemed like a solid hour, Natsuki sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"And you guys were lecturing me not even 24 hours ago for helping Ryoka," she complained.

"Y-you know I'm not a Shinigami?" the girl gasped. Natsuki arched an eyebrow.

"You kidding? You stink of human, just like Ichigo," Natsuki huffed, falling into a seat. The girl with long orange hair cast her gaze to the ground, her cheeks reddening.

"You'll have to forgive Natsuki, Orihime. She's a little rude when she doesn't sleep," Yumichika commented casually. Natsuki shot him a glare, the fire in her eyes blazing hotter.

"I will break your nose, Yumi. Ruin that pretty face of yours," Natsuki hissed, very aware of her own sleep deprivation. She'd barely slept since the Ryoka had entered the Seireitei, and even after returning to her own quarters, she'd not slept well, having been woken with a summons back.

"So, what's happening, Orihime?" Ikkaku asked, still covered in bandages, just like the Captain. "Is Ichigo still alive?" he questioned, aware that Natsuki's own knowledge only went as far as when Ichigo was dragged away by the former Captain of Squad 2.

"I want him to be alive," Orihime turned her grey eyes back to the wooden floor. "No, I'm sure he's alive!" she said in a much more determined voice. Natsuki watched her, a little surprised by the intensity in her voice, and in her expression. She seemed meek and timid, the complete opposite of Natsuki and all those in Squad 11.

"Orihime..." Ikkaku blinked, just as surprised. Hearing a chuckle, they looked around as Kenpachi smirked, looking as blood-thirsty as ever, despite being covered in bandages as he recovered from his last brutal fight with the boy Ryoka.

"He's alive," he said, and Orihime's bright eyes widened, hope obvious. Natsuki resisted rolling her eyes. The girl wore her emotions on her sleeve for all to see. "He's alive and he's trying to get stronger still. Interesting! I'll lend you a hand, woman," the others looked as surprised as Orihime. "If I stick with you, I get the feeling I'll see Ichigo again!"

"Yeah!" both Yumichika and Ikkaku rose to their feet.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Yachiru giggled. Aramaki stared blankly, not understanding.

"So, are you here for Ichigo? Or are you here to save Kirara too?" Natsuki hadn't stood, watching Orihime with her intense expression.

"You know Kirara?" Orihime gasped in surprise.

"This idiot helped Ichigo and some others try and spring her from the White Tower yesterday," Ikkaku indicated, earning a glare.

"She's my best friend, I don't care if you disagree," Natsuki spat at him. "How do you know Kirara? All I've gotten is that she gave Ichigo Shinigami powers," she said, folding her arms. She wanted to know why others would risk their necks to help Kirara.

"Shouldn't you just be grateful that she came to help?" Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Kirara's my friend. I want to help her because I know she'd do the same for me," Orihime told her. "She was my classmate, I guess she was there to keep an eye on Ichigo, since his Reiatsu is..." she trailed off, and they all knew the answer. His Reiatsu was crazy high and uncontrolled now, they couldn't imagine what it was like before. "She saved my life too..." Orihime looked away, a sadness in her eyes that hit Natsuki, recognising the loss and heartache in them. "But even before then, Kirara was my friend. There was always such a sadness in her eyes when she didn't think anyone looked. A loneliness, even if she tried to avoid Tatsuki and I at first, and I want to be there for her," she admitted quietly.

"Well then," Natsuki leaned back in her seat, folding her arms. She then gave a wide smirk. "Let's get her out of there," Orihime brightened again, and nodded.

"Right!" she smiled.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	16. To The Sky

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me despite my awful updating schedule. I'm trying to work through this now and not stop until it's finished. And I'm getting there!  
**

 **I also edited chapter 13 a little, just because I was reading over it and wanted a bit more description. Just because I have very little focus.**

 **Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 16: To The Sky

Kirara's fist pulled back from the wall, revealing the most minor of cracks in the Sekkiseki rock that made the tower she was imprisoned in. She inhaled a shaky breath, fighting back tears of pain as her knuckles sang with pain.

"You see why we can't get out? Your brute force is useless," she murmured as her eyes flickered, turning gold before reverting back to the usual blue.

' **Tch. So boring** ,' the warped voice in her mind complained. ' **Those idiots better get us out soon** ,' she grumbled. Kirara didn't respond, but agreed with her regardless. The suffocating force of the rocks that suppressed her Reiatsu was making her weaker and weaker, and what strength she had regained after returning to the Soul Society was starting to fade again.

And if her Hollow was starting to make comments, then it had to be getting bad.

Kirara watched the blood that ran down her fingers, trailing from the scrapes across her knuckles where she had struck the wall. She was glad for the pain; something different in the monotony of being stuck with a poor view.

"Ichigo's alive. Yoruichi is helping him, and Hirako too," Kirara murmured as the blood dripped from her fingertips. She let her hand fall to her side as the pain continued, helping keep her mind alert. "They'll succeed," she whispered, staring at the small crack in the wall.

* * *

Ichigo grunted, pushed backwards as yet another Zanpakuto shattered. He scowled at his Zanpakuto Spirit as Shinji and Yoruichi watched. Bored, Shinji was on his side, head in his hand as he yawned. Yoruichi was watching more intently.

"He now maintains his stance, even when his sword breaks," Yoruichi commented aloud, but her eyes betrayed her worry of the deadline approaching quickly.

"At least he's learning something. He might be able to pull this off...in ten years," Shinji snorted, and yelped when Yoruichi slammed her fist into his head. As the blond rubbed his head, Ichigo blocked Zangetsu's attack with another blade, and this time it didn't shatter on contact. When he countered, the sword shattered a rock as Zangetsu leapt into the air to avoid it. He thrust down, and his own sword snapped Ichigo's clean in half. The blade sailed through the air, and in his distraction, Ichigo let Zangetsu backhand him, hard enough that the boy slammed into a cliff nearby.

"Keep your eyes on the enemy," Zangetsu growled at him. "That's fifty-two," he counted.

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi murmured. "At the moment of impact, he adjusted to the enemy's speed and deflected the blade. Then, without slowing down, he shifted instantaneously to counterattack. Clearly, he no longer relies on the power of Zangetsu, his weapon. Shinji, you can't deny it," Yoruichi looked to Shinji, who was watching Ichigo as well. "He's absorbing it. With fearsome speed, at a fearsome level," she shook her head.

"Huh," Shinji didn't make any comment, simply watching. He agreed with her, of course. He wasn't stupid. He could see how quickly Ichigo was improving as he continued to fight his Zanpakuto Spirit, blood spilling from a cut across his cheek. Even now, he was making each blade last longer than the previous, adapting quickly to the different shapes and styles.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Zangetsu suddenly reverted back to the doll form that had harnessed the spirit, and crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Ichigo, baffled, looked around as Yoruichi leapt down, retying her hair.

"Lay down your sword, Ichigo. The first day is over," she told him.

"First day..." Shinji murmured, sitting up. Ichigo had made remarkable progress, and if anyone could achieve Bankai in three days, it was Ichigo. But he refused to get his hopes up. He wasn't going to rely on Ichigo gaining a new level of power over his own strength.

Getting to his feet, Shinji jumped down, joining the other two. Before long, he and Ichigo were in the Hot Spring, and Ichigo let out a relaxed sigh as his muscles lost their tension.

"I couldn't tell it was night, already," the orange-haired boy commented. "You can't tell time here, so you sure get disoriented," Ichigo mused.

"You were focused on fighting as well, so of course you're going to lose track of time," Shinji commented, leaning back against the rocks as water droplets fell from his hair. It had been a while since he'd enjoyed a hot spring, and his own tension from his brief fight with Byakuya slowly left his body. He glanced to the boy. "Looks like your injuries are healing nicely too," he pointed out. Ichigo frowned, and realised the cut across his cheek had healed. Even the ones across his torso were quickly fading, not even leaving a trace of a scar.

"What's with this hot spring!" he gasped, and laughed. "Awesome! It's awesome!" Shinji rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten, that for all Ichigo's strength and resolve, he was still just a kid. "I wonder what would happen if I drank it," he grinned, and took a gulp.

"Ichigo," they looked around at Yoruichi. "How's the bath?" he asked. Ichigo made some kind of unintelligible response, mouth still full of water. "Really? That's good. Then I'll join you..." Ichigo choked and spat out the water in his mouth, all over Shinji, who let out a yell.

"That's disgusting!" he complained, but Ichigo didn't hear him, yelling protests to Yoruichi.

"Are you nuts?! What are you doing?!" he demanded as the former Captain just laughed.

"Aw, what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Plenty's wrong! And why do you take off your pants first?!" Ichigo demanded, his face turning redder than before, and not just from the heat of the water. Shinji purposely kept his gaze on the far wall, leaning forwards on the edge on the spring.

"You always react exactly as expected. You're so naïve," Yoruichi teased. "You don't hear Shinji complaining," she commented.

"That's because I know better than to rise to your teasing," Shinji told her flatly, but his own face was starting to go red. Yoruichi just laughed more.

"No, you'd just prefer it if I was a little shorter...with blue eyes and a cute face...and a bit of an attitude problem," Yoruichi's words made him close his eyes as his face flared red. He tried to keep such thoughts away as Ichigo screamed at Yoruichi not to come in, before hearing a light splash.

"There's no problem now, is there?" Yoruichi asked in her male voice, back in cat form as she swam past Ichigo. The boy cracked open his fingers to peer out, his cheeks bright red as he stared at her. "What? Are you a little disappointed? Be honest, you creep!" she teased him.

"I'm gonna drown you!" Ichigo snarled at her.

"Just be grateful she changed forms to preserve your innocence," Shinji turned back, a little relieved himself. Yoruichi chuckled.

"You wouldn't be saying that if-"

"Keep that up and I'll drown you myself," Shinji snapped at her, his eyes narrowed. Ichigo blinked at him, a little confused as Shinji's blushing returned, spreading to his ears. Yoruichi just kept chuckling, and Shinji was once again reminded of a time long ago, when she would insist on hanging around his office making comments. "Urgh, you're a pain too," he muttered, leaning back at looking up at the ceiling.

' _You say too', like you don't care for Kirara_ ,' the gentle, female voice spoke softly.

' _Shut it, Sakanade. We're already discussed this once today. I'm not going back over the same damn topic_ ,' he shot back irritably.

' _Only because you're worried for her, Shinji_ ,' despite the gentle voice, Sakanade took no prisoners, not even her master. Shinji didn't respond to her, stubbornly remaining silent as he idly lifted a hand from the water to scratch where a long scar lay, too old and deep for the hot spring's healing water to make it disappear like Ichigo's. He then gave a soft sigh, closing his eyes.

' _Dammit,_ ' he let out a quiet sigh.

* * *

"Hey, Orihime, right?" the grey-eyed girl jumped at the voice, snapped from her thoughts. She looked around at the taller woman, who, other than the little girl Lieutenant, was the only female of the division. She seemed to suit the squad, with natural muscles that suited her, and a pretty face that wasn't beautiful, nor cute, but a smile would easily make her light up. She always seemed to keep a hand on her Zanpakuto at her side, which, despite having been in the Seireitei for several days now, was odd to see. Orihime was used to seeing Ichigo's massive Zanpakuto, which was as large as him. Natsuki's was the size of a normal katana.

"Y-yes," Orihime turned away from the window, and saw the food in Natsuki's hands.

"Figured you'd want some dinner," Natsuki shrugged, and Orihime watched her, surprised at the awkwardness of the woman.

"Thank you," the orange-haired girl smiled at her, and Natsuki shrugged again as she handed it over. "You're Kirara's friend too, right?" she asked, curious. Natsuki frowned a little, hesitant. After her initial vow to help save Kirara, the blonde had become a little awkward around her.

"Yeah. Has been since we were kids," Natsuki nodded. Orihime's smile grew as she took a seat, inviting Natsuki to do the same. "I thought she was dead for a century, and now she's back and..."

"We'll get her out. You should believe in Ichigo," Orihime smiled at her, and Natsuki frowned.

"He had the strength for his fight with Captain Zaraki to come to a draw. He survived and challenged Captain Kuchiki an hour later. But three days for him to become strong enough to save Kirara..." she glanced away.

"I believe in Ichigo. We'll save Kirara, just like she helped save me from my brother's Hollow," Orihime told her confidently. Natsuki didn't reply immediately, but found herself smiling at Orihime's infectious positivity. "Kirara is my friend and I want to help her too," she said to Natsuki, determined once again to help the girl who had been her classmate for several months.

"Thanks, Orihime," her determined look gave way to surprise at Natsuki's grateful words. "For a century, I felt like I was the only one who cared about what had happened to her. And then when she was brought back _alive_ , and sentenced to be executed without a chance for me to find out what happened to her, it's...it's driving me crazy," Natsuki shook her head, and gave a wry smile. "That's why I helped Ichigo, Ganju and Hirako to try and rescue her. Even though we failed, there's still hope," Orihime nodded.

"Right," she agreed, and took a bite of her onigiri. "Delicious! You know what would make this even better? Peanut butter!" Orihime exclaimed, her grey eyes shining. Natsuki's smile faded.

"Peanut...butter?" she repeated. The human girl nodded eagerly, and after a moment, Natsuki found herself laughing. She leaned forwards, laughing so hard it hurt her stomach, and tears lingered in the corners of her eyes. "You're weird, Orihime," Natsuki told her, and Orihime tilted her head, blinking.

"Kirara told me that too when I suggested it," she commented idly, which only made Natsuki laugh more.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise, and with it so did Ichigo. As he started his warm-ups, preparing to continue his Bankai training, Shinji yawned, fixing his tie and running a hand through his hair. He'd not had a decent night's sleep in some time, and the small room that he, Ichigo and Yoruichi had been resting in was far from cosy.

Sitting down on a rock, Shinji dismissed those thoughts. There'd be plenty of time for rest later, when they'd escaped the Soul Society. Until then, he needed to be ready himself. He'd avoided fighting at first to maintain an element of secrecy, not wanting to let the Gotei 13 he was back. If the Captain-Commander discovered that he and Yoruichi had returned, security would have become much more intense, and the urgency to capture the Ryoka all the greater. Not that it mattered now. Both of the former Captains had revealed themselves to Captain Ukitake, so no doubt the Captain-Commander knew by now that they were alive, and back in the Seireitei. Assuming he hadn't already gathered, considering Kirara's arrest.

Now his mind was more focused on Sosuke Aizen's 'death'. Just what was he planning? Shinji leaned forwards, scratching at his head again as he thought about it. There was no way the sociopath had been assassinated by someone. Not with his own Zanpakuto. While the invading Ryoka made excellent scapegoats to pin the murder on, it was just too unbelievable to someone who had already been betrayed by the man.

"Oi! Yoruichi!" Shinji opened his eyes at Ichigo's shout. The boy was ready and waiting to start his second day of training, but his teacher was nowhere to be found. Shinji watched the impatient boy, who was looking around with his usual scowl, before lifting his own Zanpakuto and resting it across his lap.

' _Considering releasing me in the upcoming fight? My, you must be worried_ ,' Sakanade instantly responded to him, teasing in her gentle voice.

' **Or is it me that you're considering releasing on these idiots**?' the other voice asked, sounding delighted at the idea. Shinji resisted a heavy sigh. ' **Always so serious, but you know with my help, we can destroy this place,** _ **brick by brick**_ **! We'll get her back, and rip the heads off any who get in our way**!' his Hollow declared, cackling with glee.

"Yoruichi! Get out here!" Ichigo roared, losing all patience.

"Would you shut your mouth?!" Shinji snapped before he could reign in his fraying temper. Ichigo looked over at him, ready to argue back, but paused as he saw the flash of gold in Shinji's eyes. His scowl lessened in his confusion, and Shinji turned his head, working to regain total control.

"Now now boys, behave," Yoruichi drawled as she finally strolled up. "Shinji, stop your fussing. We'll get her out and you can stop being so grouchy," she smiled at him. Shinji glowered at her as Ichigo's scowl returned.

"Would you hurry up? I've been waiting for you to start training," he complained.

"Yes, yes," Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

Closing his eyes again, Shinji focused on Sakanade; not on the murderous, Hollow version of himself, who had started becoming vocal again after Kirara was arrested. He took in a slow breath, not about to let him win, no matter his vows.

' _Amusing, isn't it? How he is just as eager to get her back as you are_ ,' Sakanade mused.

' _Do we have to do this_?' Shinji asked, irritated.

' _You've been ignoring me on the matter for a hundred years, Shinji. Yes, we have to do this_ ,' the Spirit replied, chuckling.

' _Any other Spirit wouldn't feel the need to dwell on the topic_ ,' Shinji sighed. ' _So why do you_?' he asked her. Sakanade laughed at him. He opened his eyes, and the young woman in a golden Egyptian dress brushed his hair from his face. Her own black hair was braided out of her face while left loose around her shoulders, and gold flecks painted her face.

' _You say that, but are you so sure that Kirara's Zanpakuto isn't the same_?' she asked with a smile. Shinji didn't reply, watching her with an irritated expression. ' _You forget as well, I'm part of you, and you me. Any need to dwell on the subject, comes from you_ ,' Shinji's eyes narrowed as his skin began to warm at her insinuations.

"Can we just do this already?" he growled, getting to his feet. Sakanade smiled as she straightened up, almost reaching his height as gold bands jingled around her skinny wrists and ankles.

' _Of course, my lord_ ,' she gave a mocking bow, and as she straightened up, Sakanade brought with her a long narrow sword with holes lined along the blade. Her hand rested in the middle of a ring that served in the place of a hand, and as the sword began to spin, purple mist poured from it. ' _Let's see how well you handle your inverted world now,_ ' she challenged him as his inner world, already upside down, seemed to turn right-side up. The smallest of smirks tugged at his mouth. This would provide the distraction he needed.

* * *

Natsuki watched with an almost childlike expression as several small lights flew around the room.

"So this is your power? How strange," Natsuki commented as the lights revealed themselves to be small fairies. "And for a human to have powers in the first place..." she muttered. "What do they do?" she asked, curious.

"Ayame, Shun'o," Orihime guided two of the fairies to Natsuki, and she blinked at them as they smiled at her. "Soten Kisshun, I reject," two two fairies summoned their power, hovering over Natsuki's still healing wounds. Her eyes widened as the injuries she'd sustained in her brief fight with Byakuya vanished without even a hint of a scar.

"Whoa..." was all she could say as she stared at her arm. "Even old scars are gone...that's crazy," Natsuki looked up at Orihime. "It's incredible! That far outweighs what any in Squad 4 can do. I don't think even Captain Unohana could beat you in healing," she laughed. Orihime blushed scarlet at the praise.

"It's not much, but if I can keep my friends safe..." she shrugged.

"You crazy? It's amazing!" Natsuki exclaimed, unwilling to let Orihime put herself down. Orihime's blushing grew. "I mean, Squad 11 have never been known for appreciating healers, but I know that without them, we'd be in a lot worse a place," Natsuki chuckled.

"Thank you," Orihime smiled as the fairies returned to her hair clip that kept her hair from her face.

"I feel ready to kick some ass!" Natsuki laughed as she jumped to her feet. "Where's Ikka and Yumi, I gotta..." she trailed off as a Hell Butterfly flew in, fluttering towards her. Reaching up, Natsuki let it settle on her finger, and her eyes widened. The laughter hadn't completely died from her face as she sank to the ground, going pale.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?" Orihime stood, worried about her as Natsuki stared at the ground.

"No..." she whispered as the butterfly flew off out the window again, completely unassuming.

* * *

 **Uh oh, what's happening now?**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	17. An Unlikely Ally

**I was gonna hold off on updating for a few days but couldn't resist.  
**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 17: An Unlikely Ally

The announcement echoed around the Shrine, repeating over and over again in Kirara's head as she stared at the group in disbelief. She ignored the stinging of the bright light flooding in behind the masked messengers, too stunned to feel the pain.

"What...what did you say?" she managed to find her voice. It was cracked from disuse, and she was unable to hide her shock.

"Did you not hear?" the messenger sounded impatient. "Then I shall repeat the notice. Your date of execution has been changed once more, Ms. Kirara Yamada. The execution will take place tomorrow," he repeated. Kirara felt her legs go weak, and as they left, leaving her in the darkness once again, she fell to her knees, breathing erratically.

"Tomorrow...tomorrow..." tears stung at her eyes. "I haven't survived this long to go out now... _dammit_!" she let out a yell that bounced around the circular prison. "Ichigo... _Shinji_..." the tears escaped, rolling down her cheeks in fat droplets. "You better be ready," she whispered.

* * *

A shattering noise echoed through the training grounds as another of the swords littered around the training grounds broke in an exchange of blows between Ichigo and Zangetsu.

"Still no change in his Reiatsu...time is running out," Shinji frowned as he watched. Yoruichi didn't respond, deep in thought. Ichigo grabbed another, and the two continued to fight, Shinji shifted as a shiver ran down his spine. The entrance to the underground training area suddenly exploded, taking them all by surprise.

"I was wondering what you were doing, holed up in here," a voice called out. "That's your Zanpakuto's true form?" Zangetsu frowned at the interruption. A figure burst from the dust, and landed lightly nearby. "Secretly training for Bankai? That looks like fun..." the red-haired figure was revealed when the dust scattered, and Ichigo's eyes widened. "Let me train too," the man smirked, holding his released Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Renji!" Ichigo gasped. Renji's smirk grew, but was quickly wiped from his face when he was forced to use Zabimaru to block Shinji's sword. He grit his teeth at the force behind the blow, glaring at his attacker. He pushed back, only for Shinji to move suddenly and kick him in the stomach.

"Hey, Shinji!" Yoruichi shouted, but the blond ignored her, darting forwards and slamming his Zanpakuto against Renji's again. The other man glared back at him, shoving, but the lanky attacker was surprisingly strong. Renji moved to the side, letting Shinji's Zanpakuto fall where he had been standing. Moving to dodge each of the three blows Renji lashed out with, Shinji got in close, making sure to avoid the spikes on the blade, and punched him hard with his free hand. He then kicked him, and Renji sailed through the air with a grunt.

Following the red-haired invader along, Shinji continued his assault, swinging in a circle before his blade slammed against Renji's again. Renji's eyes narrowed as he recognised his attacker. He remembered him from his last fight with Ichigo, looking entirely disinterested in what was happening, but from somewhere else.

 _"Let me go!" she hauled a young boy with bright red hair tied back into the air. For a moment, the red hair reminded her of Kenjiro, but when she got a good look at the boy who was squirming in her grasp, she knew he definitely wasn't related to the Shirobara family. His kimono, grey and threadbare, was made from a scratchy material Kirara knew was only worn by those in the Rukon. He was definitely not related to the noble family._

 _"Care to explain why you're trying to pickpocket a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13?" she asked, making his eyes widen as she held him in the air by the wrist, keeping him off his feet._

 _"I didn't do anything! Let me go!" he yelled._

 _"Kid, if you don't stop, then someone's going to notice. And then I'm going to have to explain what happened, and neither of us want that, do we?" Kirara raised her eyebrow, and the boy reluctantly stopped, glaring at her. "Oh, that's a good look kid, but unfortunately it doesn't work on me," she chuckled._

 _"What are you gonna do? Arrest me? Beat me up? Shinigami don't bother with pickpockets y'know," the boy huffed, and Kirara set him down gently._

 _"They do if it's a Shinigami you're trying to steal from," Kirara pointed out. "But, luckily for you, I'm on a leave of absence until I recover from my injuries," the boy's eyes widened when he noticed the still red scar protruding from the top of her kimono. "Here," he frowned when she suddenly dropped a small bag into his hand._

 _"What?" he frowned._

 _"I can sense your Reiatsu. You're hungry, so eat," Kirara rolled her eyes, looking bored._

 _"I don't need-"_

 _"My what? My pity? You were going to steal from me regardless, better I give it to you willingly kid," Kirara rolled her eyes again as he gaped up at her. "Just be careful out here. This place is crawling from the higher ups of the Gotei 13," she warned, and the boy stared at her for another few moments before turning and sprinting off._

That was it. Renji's eyes widened as he realised where he remembered the man from.

 _Running away from the strange woman claiming to be a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Renji clutched the money close to his chest, excited to share his treasure with Rukia and their friends. He couldn't resist in glancing back, and slowed as he saw a much taller man speaking with Kirara. His long blond hair looked odd, making him stand out even more. Renji then stopped, unable to stop his muscles locking in shock. The man was a Captain. His Haori was unmistakable. As he stared, the man glanced at him, meeting his alarmed gaze, before saying something to Kirara. He then flinched as Kirara grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked hard, making him grimace._

 _Breathing erratically in his fear, Renji turned and ran off, leaving Kirara to it._

"You..." Renji started as he returned his focus to the fight at hand. Scowling even more, he shoved Shinji back, and punched him hard across the face. "You were a Captain," he accused. Shinji's gaze darkened as he spat out blood, which started to trickle down his lip. The clashing of metal echoed through the air as the two continued fighting, before Renji was tossed into a rock.

"Renji!" Shinji glanced around in surprise as a much shorter Shinigami ran at him, with her Zanpakuto raised. He caught her wrist before she could land a blow, easily holding her off. Her big violet eyes narrowed in a threatening glare, and she raised her free hand. "Hado #33! Sokatsui!" she yelled.

The resulting explosion rocked the grounds, and when the dust cloud faded, the young woman's eyes widened as she gasped, realising it had missed entirely. Only the ends of Shinji's hair were slightly singed, and the furious look in his eyes made her pale.

"Rukia!" Renji roared when he saw her in Shinji's grasp. He ran at them, only for his attack to be stopped mid-swing by Yoruichi.

"Enough," Yoruichi growled. "All of you," she glanced to Shinji, who dropped Rukia's wrist with a scoff. "What are you doing here?" she demanded of Renji.

"Hell, no special reason. We're outta time. So I just wanted some place where I could concentrate on training," Renji shrugged.

"Out of time?" Ichigo repeated, frowning at him. "What do you mean?" he demanded. Renji was silent, aware of all the eyes on him.

"You mean the announcement earlier," Rukia realised. Renji nodded.

"They changed Kirara Yamada's time of execution," he announced.

"What?" Ichigo breathed as Shinji and Yoruichi stiffened.

"The new time is noon tomorrow," Renji announced. "Figured I'd let you know. Don't worry, I ain't gonna mess with your training," he turned away. "I've already mastered manifesting it. Only a little more until Bankai," he announced. He raised his Zanpakuto, and wind picked up, kicking up the dust. "I'm just gonna do my own thing," he told them as a massive baboon with a snake for a tail materialised beside him.

"Tomorrow...?" Yoruichi breathed, her voice shaky. "But...he'll never reach Bankai by then," she whispered, and grunted when a hand grabbed her by the collar, yanking her to the side.

"Don't you dare give up now," Shinji hissed at her, his grey eyes flashing gold again. Yoruichi's eyes widened and she pulled, trying to get free of his vice-like grip. Despite her usually calm exterior, she couldn't help but show her true fear at the thought of Shinji losing control. "Not after all the shit you've been saying since we got to this dammed place," he growled at her. Hearing the shattering of metal behind them, they looked around to see the sword in Ichigo's hand had broken.

"Are you just gonna quit, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked, not turning around. "Weren't you the one who started me on this training? Then don't be the first one to give up!" he told her as she stared at him.

"But Ichigo, if you can't reach Bankai by tomorrow-"

"I told you! Don't talk about 'can't'," Ichigo interrupted her. He turned around, his eyes glowing with his resolve. "If tomorrow's the deadline..." he shattered the rest of the sword in his hand as his body began to glow. "We'll just finish it today!" he declared. Renji smirked, impressed.

"The idiot's right. Feel that Reiatsu," Shinji released his grip on Yoruichi's shirt. "You're not giving up on this," Shinji told her, turning and walking off.

"These people..." Rukia breathed, staring at Ichigo as his Reiatsu pulsed. "Renji, what is going on?" she demanded.

"Who's the midget?" Ichigo asked, his eyes on the young woman. Her violet eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Midget? I'll show you, stupid human!" she shouted at him.

"I'd like to see you try," Ichigo sneered back. Rukia went to argue, but Renji spoke.

"Why'd you follow me, Rukia?" he was walking away. "Go back to your Squad. I'm not dragging you into this mess," he told her. Rukia stared at him, aware of the resumed training behind her.

" _Idiot_!" Renji cried out, thrown forwards into a rock by Rukia's powerful kick. "I'm already in this mess, so don't you dare tell me just to go back!" she snarled at him. Renji groaned, wiping the blood from his face.

"Rukia-"

"I'm not leaving," the Shinigami told him stubbornly, folding her arms. "So you might as well tell me why we're here," she said. Renji glared at her, but she met his gaze evenly. Finally, he gave in with a groan.

"I'm here to complete my Bankai training," he told her.

"And the reason you're leaving the Ryoka to do the same?" Rukia asked him, her arms folded.

"Because I owe Kirara Yamada my life," Renji told her, turning away. Rukia blinked, staring at his back. She was taken aback, not having expected that answer. "You made me think about it. Really think about it. She saved me by giving me that money for food. And if it had been any other Shinigami that had caught me stealing from them..." he trailed off, both of them already knowing the answer. "I don't understand why she has to be executed," Rukia remembered their previous conversation.

" _This is the same woman who gave you that money at the festival, when she caught you stealing," Rukia's voice was soft as she finally met his gaze. The uncertainty was still there._

" _Y...yeah," Renji confirmed, his eyes not leaving hers._

" _Then I don't get it," Rukia sighed, shaking her head. "Why should she be punished, when she's helped you, just like she helped that human?" she questioned._

" _Rukia...I..." Renji sighed, and let his arms fall to his sides. "Knowing you, you would be stupid enough to help that human kid too. But I need to obey the Captain, and he's instructed for me to stop the Ryoka too. Especially if it's the same kid. I gotta go. Lieutenant's meeting," he turned away._

" _Right..." Rukia sighed, staring at her feet. Renji clapped a hand to her shoulder, which made her entire body shake from the force._

" _It'll work out Rukia, don't worry," he managed a grin, before turning and heading off._

"Renji..." she murmured, watching him. "Is all this really just for her?" she asked him.

"I concur," they looked around at Shinji, who was leaning against the cliffs around them. "You removed your Lieutenant's Insignia. I noticed that in your last fight against Ichigo," his voice was soft but accusing as he met Renji's gaze.

"My reasons to fight are my own, Ryoka," Renji told him coldly. Shinji arched an eyebrow.

"Renji!" Rukia hissed at him.

"Fine. Keep your reasons," Shinji shrugged, turning away. "But if you get in our way, I will cut you down myself," he warned, not looking around as he walked off. Renji glared at his back.

"I don't like that guy," he decided. Rukia hummed her agreement.

Yoruichi watched out of the corner of her eye, concerned. The flash of Shinji's Hollow trying to take control worried her. She had no idea just how much control Shinji or any of the Vizards had over their inner Hollows, and she didn't want to find out the hard way. They had to save Kirara, for even more reasons now.

Yoruichi just hoped Kirara's own Hollow wouldn't cause any problems either.

* * *

"Natsuki, stop!"

"Screw you, I'm going out there!" Natsuki shoved against Yumichika's grip as he stopped her from running out and doing something stupid.

"To get yourself killed?" Yumichika shoved her up against the wall. "Be patient. We're going to find Ichigo, and I guess saving your friend will come next," he told her. She glared at him, but didn't move.

"So saving Kirara is only a side-thought now, since the Captain is interested?" she snapped at him. Her anger was blazing and she was ready to fight him if she could get the chance.

"You're a complete idiot. You realise that trying to stop the execution the way you did could be seen as treason against the Gotei 13, don't you?" Yumichika asked her quietly. "Do you think that this Yamada would _want_ you to do that?" he challenged. Her eyes widened at his question.

"I..." Natsuki stopped, thinking of how Kirara had begged her to leave with Hanataro before they were caught. "But I can't just let her be killed like this," she whispered.

"And we won't. But running out there and getting yourself killed will help nobody, especially not your friend," Yumichika pointed out.

"I hate that you're right," Natsuki sighed irritably.

"But it happens so often, you must be used to it by now," Yumichika told her simply, and Natsuki couldn't help but laugh.

"You're delusional," she told him, shaking her head before looking up at him again. It was then that she realised that she was still pinned to the wall, and he was very close to her. His purple eyes widened as he realised it too, but something in him stopped him from immediately letting go. "Yumi..." Natsuki's voice was very quiet, watching him as she felt her heart beating hard against her chest. Neither moved, not quite sure what to do or say, before Natsuki swallowed and opened her mouth to speak. "I-"

"Natsuki?" there was a knock as the timid voice called in, and Yumichika's grip on her wrists immediately dropped as he stepped back, and Orihime peered in. "Are...are you okay?" she asked nervously. Neither spoke for a moment, and something unspoken passed between the pair. Yumichika then turned, flicking his hair from his face.

"Simply ensuring that this idiot didn't run off and mess with the Captain's plans," he told Orihime, who blinked rapidly, not seeming to realise what she had interrupted.

"Heaven forbid," Natsuki rolled her eyes and folded her arms with a mutter, remaining leaning against the wall. "I'm going to stop the execution, Yumi," she warned him. He stopped in the doorway.

"Just remember, suicide missions aren't very beautiful," the man replied, and walked back without looking back at her. The fourth seat stuck her tongue out at him stubbornly.

"You really care for Kirara, don't you?" Orihime smiled. Natsuki shrugged.

"Squad 11 prides itself on fighting, nothing else. We're not the warm and fuzzy type, but..." Natsuki shrugged, turning to the window. "She's been my best friend since we were kids. She's always had my back. So I'm going to have hers," she vowed. "And Ichigo will be there tomorrow, so we'll have to be too," Orihime's smile grew at the mention of the boy.

"Yeah!" she nodded.

"Try and get some sleep, Orihime. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow," Natsuki patted her shoulder as she passed her. Instead of returning to her own quarters, Natsuki turned to walk down to the training room. She needed to beat something up, and there were plenty of willing victims.

* * *

Night had fallen once again, and Kirara was leaning against the wall, humming to herself. Her voice echoed off the walls, echoing a nostalgic tune around the tower.

Taking a breath, Kirara paused, glancing out the window. In the light of the moon, as well as lanterns around the Seireitei, she could see Sogyoku Hill. If it wasn't to be the place of her death in the morning, it might have looked beautiful. She gave a soft smile.

"Well, I guess they had to leave it to the last minute for a nice flashy escape," Kirara mused in a quite voice, and her smile grew. She was done feeling sorry for herself. In the time she'd been a prisoner, she'd raged and cried and given up several times, but she was done with that now. She had faith in Ichigo and her friends. While Kirara had never wanted them to risk saving her, she was happy they did. And there was too much at stake for her to just give up and embrace her fate now.

Kirara's hands closed into fists as her eyes shimmered with her resolve. She was a Vizard. She'd defied her fate already by forcing her Hollow into submission. She'd gone through too much – _survived_ through too much – to quit now. Aizen had told her that she'd died that night a century ago, but she knew his game by now. To get in her head and let her destroy herself. He wouldn't shatter her resolve again.

Kirara laughed quietly to herself, and she slid to the ground, angling her head to continue looking out the window. "I'll show you just how much of a shell I am, you rat bastard," she vowed quietly.

* * *

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Please review!**


	18. Day of Reckoning

Chapter 18: Day of Reckoning

Weak sunlight barely illuminated the inside of the tower enough to see, and Kirara was sitting on the perch by the single window, not looking out but looking down at her hands.

' _So the day is finally here_ ,' Kokoro no Kage mused quietly. Kirara closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was back in her Inner World. ' _Are you ready, Kirara?_ ' he asked her.

"Why are you asking me that?" Kirara got to her feet and looked around at the cloaked spirit that was watching her with glowing eyes. "Of course I'm ready, you know that," she told him.

' _I see_ ,' the Spirit disappeared behind a tree, and Kirara sighed.

"Of course I'm scared. There's a chance it could go horribly wrong," she admitted. "But I'm done not doing anything about it. If I'm to die, then I'm going out fighting," she decided.

' _It seems you_ do _learn occasionally,_ ' Kokoro no Kage hummed, peering out from behind another tree. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"No need to be rude, old man. You're a part of me, there's no point in insulting me," she told him and he gave a small chuckle.

' _I suppose you're right, Kirara. Do not let this be our final chapter. But most of all, do not let them break your resolve again_ ,' he told her. Kirara nodded.

"Thanks, Kokoro no Kage," she smiled at him. He gave a small nod, and she looked up at the blazing stars above, which twinkled brightly.

When the guards of the Onmitsukido arrived. Kirara gave no acknowledgement this time if she recognised them, simply obeying as they restrained her wrists behind her back with kido manipulating the collar around her neck.

Nobody spoke, giving no indication that they knew her either, leading her out onto the bridge. Any blood or damage done from the fight three days ago was gone, as if the rescue attempt hadn't even happened. Kirara kept her face impassive in an almost bored expression, looking up at the sky as the birds sang their dawn chorus.

' _Let's see how this plays out_ ,' she thought to herself, and a soft wind picked up, blowing her hair from her face.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, the peace of the morning was interrupted by a low rumbling, and two Shinigami bickering while doing their chores screeched as they were almost trampled by Captain Zaraki.

"Good morning, Captain Zaraki, sir!" they wailed in fear, but he didn't even seem to notice them as he sped by. They blinked rapidly, before hearing more footsteps and seeing Ikkaku, Natsuki and Yumichika running by.

"If you're gonna slack off, don't freaking get caught, dipshits!" Ikkaku rolled his eyes as he ran by.

"If you leave even one speck of dirt, I'll kill you," Yumichika warned.

"You idiots should put more focus into giving a good fight, than your stupid argument," Natsuki scolded. The two Shinigami blinked rapidly, watching them leave.

"Since when do those three run around like that, instead of beating everyone else up?" one muttered, a little irritated at their scoldings.

"The real question is, was that _two_ people riding on the Captain's back?" the other wondered.

"So? Which way next, woman?" Kenpachi asked as he continued running, not even having registered running by two of his squad. Orihime, who was hanging off his shoulder like Yachiru, peered up.

"Um...probably th-"

"That way!" Yachiru exclaimed, pointing in the opposite direction to Orihime as she headbutted her.

"That was cruel, Yachiru!" Orihime wailed, a hand to her face. "What are you doing?" she complained. Natsuki giggled as the three followed behind them.

"Looks like the Lieutenant is jealous of someone else hanging off the Captain," she commented.

"You think it's this way too, don't you Kenny?" Yachiru smiled brightly, ignoring Natsuki's words.

"Shouldn't you let Orihime handle it?" Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "You and the Captain are a close match in searching ability, Lieutenant," he muttered. Yachiru's face darkened, and she turned her head.

"Shut up, pachinko head!" she spat, and the glob hit Ikkaku smack on the head. He dragged in a furious breath, raising his Zanpakuto in his rage.

"I'll kill her..." he hissed.

"Come on, keep calm," Yumichika frowned at him. "In fact, you were to blame for that one too," he commented.

"Yeah, you know better than to insult the Lieutenant," Natsuki was covering her mouth to hide her amusement.

"Shut up, I'll kill you too," Ikkaku hissed at her. Natsuki just smiled back at him.

"You can't do that, I'm too adorable for you to kill," she told him.

"Watch me," Ikkaku growled at her, making Natsuki giggle even more.

"What a hassle," Kenpachi grew bored of waiting. "I'm just gonna go with my instinct!" he decided, and Yachiru cheered as the others sighed in exasperation. Orihime didn't speak, worried.

The group kept running, following Kenpachi as he seemed to run in random directions, before he finally reached the Squad 4 barracks. He still didn't stop, barrelling through as they ignored the shrieks of alarm. Natsuki dropped down, sliding under the legs of the blond third seat of the Squad as he roared at them to stop. He spun around, whimpering as she stood up.

"Hey there," she smiled sweetly, before her fist collided with his face and he slammed into a wall. The rest of the squad shrieked in alarm. As healers, they knew they were no match from the top five officers of the 11th division, and backed away, trying to keep out of their way.

"That was a little mean, Natsuki," Orihime called back at her, having seen the whole thing.

"Not if you knew the guy," Natsuki shrugged, unapologetic. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika voiced their agreement. They followed the Captain, until they finally reached the place where they could detect three Reiatsu signatures.

Ganju shrieked in fear as the ceiling of their cell suddenly shattered, and dust filled the room.

"What is this?" he screamed, flailing around, before freezing as the dust cleared. "You're..." he breathed as Chad and Uryu stared in horror at the massive Captain in front of them. Ganju screamed loudly. "Kenpachi Zaraki! 11th Division Captain!" he stammered. Both Chad and Uryu stared at the imposing man, unable to hide their own fear. They could feel his power, and could tell he was very dangerous even without Ganju's shrieks. When Ikkaku, Natsuki and Yumichika emerged from behind him, he screamed again. "Natsuki?! What are you doing with that pervert bowl-cut narcissist?!" he demanded.

"Per...vert what?" Natsuki tilted her head, and giggled. "Nice nickname, Yumi," she burst out laughing as he scowled.

"Who might you be?" Yumichika lifted his Zanpakuto, glaring at Ganji. "I'm sorry, but it's not in my nature to remember ugly faces," he told the man. "How did you spend more than five minutes with that hideous fool?" Yumichika muttered to Natsuki. The blonde elbowed him lightly, but didn't hide her laughter as Ganju let out another furious yell.

"Good to see you're still alive, Ganji," Natsuki giggled, smiling at the man. "Though that's a lot of bandages, I might not have recognised you if you hadn't been screaming," she commented. Uryu and Chad frowned at her, seeing that she was a Shinigami who seemed to be on good terms with the Shiba.

"Who...you know her?" Uryu frowned at Ganju. Seeing a hand raise over the Captain's shoulder, he turned his attention away before Ganju could answer, and his eyes widened as he recognised the orange-haired girl who appeared. "Orihime?!"

"Uryu! Chad! Ganju!" she smiled brightly. "So you're all okay! I'm so glad!" she exclaimed, before shrieking as she was pulled down by Yachiru. The girl swung from her waist with glee, trying to get her to fall off.

"No time to slack off now," Natsuki drew her Zanpakuto. Uryu and Chad backed away in horror, but before they could even blink, she'd swung down, and their shackles fell to the ground in pieces.

"What's going on?" Uryu asked, rubbing his wrists.

"Orihime, you might want to work your magic on them," Natsuki ignored the Quincy as she returned her Zanpakuto to her side and backed away. Orihime looked up, and nodded.

* * *

Kenpachi stopped, his expression not changing even slightly as the others behind him all grimaced as they stared at the dead end directly in front of them. Yachiru mumbled, her face shadowed by her hair as Natsuki scratched her head, looking uncomfortable.

"Ah well...how should I put it...well, guiding through the streets is basically all luck anyway..." Uryu gave a weak laugh.

"And it's not that uncommon to come to a dead end ten or twenty times..." Orihime nodded, smiling as well. Natsuki couldn't help but smile in amusement at their attempts to soothe the embarrassed Lieutenant. It was a common occurrence for the Captain and Lieutenant to get lost, and the other three Shinigami were used to it by now.

"See? Look, I told you so," Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "That's why I said I didn't wanna follow the Lieutenant!" he complained. Yachiru immediately looked around; brown eyes blazing. A moment later, Ikkaku was shrieking as the pink-haired little girl clung to his head, gnawing on it.

"Well, he deserved that," Natsuki commented as Yumichika sighed.

"I have to agree with..." he stopped, looking up, and a moment later, Natsuki looked up too as a shiver ran down her spine. The two exchanged looks, and a low wind picked up as they approached their silent Captain. "Captain," Yumichika spoke softly.

"Yeah..." Kenpachi muttered, looking irritated as his gaze scanned the grounds. "Freakin' sneakin' around...what a bunch of scumbags. Come out!" he raised his voice. "Turnin' off your Reiatsu and hiding ain't what Captains do, is it now?!" the Captain shouted as Natsuki and Yumichika looked around. Ikkaku's shrieks stopped as Yachiru stopped trying to bite through his skull, right before the air became heavy with Reiatsu.

"That's quite a mouth you have," a voice called down to them. "Do you understand what you are doing as you say that?" four figures appeared on the roof above; one smashing through the tiles. Natsuki put her hands to her mouth in her horror.

"Where are you running to, with those Ryoka?" Captain Tosen asked coldly. "In defeat, have you lost even your pride, Zaraki?" he challenged.

"Captain Komamura and Captain Tosen...and Lieutenant Iba...and Lieutenant Hisagi..." Natsuki whispered, and sighed. "Looks like we were noticed in the end," she couldn't help but smile in amusement. "But who's gonna fight who?" Natsuki wondered.

"Who said I'd let you fight?" Kenpachi asked. He'd been smirking since the four had revealed themselves. "Four on one, huh?" he chuckled. "Not quite enough for a test cut, though," the four disappeared from the roof and reappeared on the ground in front of them.

"Four on one, you say?" Komamura frowned. "Are you saying you will face the four of us by yourself?" the Captain whose appearance was hidden asked, sounding a little disbelieving. "I know of your power, but that is just a bit too arrogant, Kenpachi Zaraki!" he declared.

"Blah blah, shut up," Kenpachi grabbed his Zanpakuto and pulled it free. "Just bring it on already! If you can, all four at once is better!" he challenged them, pointing his sword at the four. "If you surround me on four sides and attack at once, at least one of you might be able to cut me!" Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Ganju looked horrified as Natsuki smiled slightly. Her body was buzzing with adrenaline, but she knew it wasn't her fight.

"Guess there's no other way about it," she shrugged.

"Yup," Yumichika nodded.

"Seems so," Ikkau agreed.

"Kenny! We'll finish the Icchy-search we were doing, 'kay?" Yachiru called as the four stepped back.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Kenpachi nodded.

"Okay, let's go, Jiggly, Hairy, Gorilla and Pencil," Yachiru told the four Ryoka.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it Orihime," Natsuki turned away and started walking. Yachiru was sitting on her shoulders at this point, giggling. "Let's go. We'll just be in the way otherwise," she told them. Still very confused and worried, the four followed, and they left Kenpachi to fight the four.

"Natsuki! Wait!" Orihime pleaded as they continued running. "Was it really a good idea to leave Kenpachi by himself?" Orihime asked, worried.

"Of course!" Yachiru nodded as she glanced around, smiling widely. "No matter who's the opponent, Kenny can never lose!" she declared. Natsuki didn't respond, looking ahead. She let out a barely audible sigh, and Yachiru smiled, patting her head lightly.

"I've been meaning to ask, but where did the other two go?" Uryu asked.

"What?!" Ganju shrieked as he realised that both Ikkaku and Yumichika had vanished from behind them, leaving the four Ryoka with Natsuki and Yachiru. "Where'd they go?" he demanded, looking around for the pair.

"Where else? They're gonna fight Hisagi and Iba," Natsuki finally spoke. "Jerks. Couldn't even let me have one," she complained.

"It's okay bunny, you'll get your turn too!" Yachiru patted her head.

"But I wanted to fight _them_!" Natsuki wailed. The four Ryoka exchanged concerned glances, but they kept running regardless.

"Are you sure about-"

"They'll be fine too, Orihime," Natsuki sighed, still looking put out. "Ikka and Yumi are strong too. They'll win their fights and catch us up. But right now we have to get to Sogyoku Hill. Ichigo is bound to be heading there soon too," she glanced over her shoulder at them. "You guys came here for a reason, right?" their expressions changed to more determined ones, and they continued following her. Natsuki sighed, and increased her pace, heading towards Sogyoku Hill. White light shimmered in her eyes as Yachiru's smile grew, and she held onto her easily.

* * *

Rukia watched as Renji retied his long red hair, her violet eyes full of worry for her oldest friend. He didn't speak as he prepared to leave, having finished his own training.

"Alright. I'm going," he announced once he was done getting ready. White fabric was wrapped around his arm where his Lieutenant's insignia had been before.

"Yeah," Ichigo didn't turn around. Renji then turned around, and paused.

"Rukia..."

"I'm not going to just return to my Squad Renji. So don't tell me to," she told him, her stubborn expression returning. "I know what you're planning. I also know that there's no way I can stop you. So...I'm going with you to make sure you don't die, dumbass," Rukia told him firmly. Renji scowled at her, but she matched it easily. Finally, he sighed, turning away.

"Fine. Just stay out of the way," he told her, missing her small smile of victory as he walked away. They walked past Yoruichi, who didn't look at them as she watched Ichigo. "Hey, Yoruichi...is he really gonna be okay?" Renji asked her, stopping. Yoruichi didn't respond. "There's no more time. Can he really reach Bankai today?" he questioned as Rukia watched Ichigo and Zangetsu.

"Here we go, Ichigo," Zangestu spoke. "One more time," he ordered. "Just to let you know..." other copies of the Spirit began to materialise around the grounds. "I don't intend to go easy on you just because the deadline is approaching," he warned.

"Of course," Ichigo grinned, covered in blood and sweat. "I don't intend to _let_ you do that, either!" he declared.

"Renji," Yoruichi finally spoke. Shinji glanced over at her, not moving from his perch. "Do you remember the first time you stood up and walked?" she asked him.

"Huh? Of course I don't remember that," Renji frowned at her odd question.

"That you don't remember it, means you weren't conscious of it. So why did you stand up?" she asked. Rukia's eyes widened at the question, as did Renji's. "People are all born knowing how to stand. Birds all know how to fly. Fish all know how to swim. That is what we call instinct," Yoruichi explained as Ichigo fought Zangetsu fiercely. "Because we know it instinctively, we all try unwaveringly to obtain that ability," she told them.

"Are you saying that the Ryoka-Ichigo-already _knows_ how to use Bankai?" Rukia asked, baffled.

"That is what he makes me think of," Yoruichi nodded, glad that she'd understood. "He probably knows instinctively, that he has that power. So, I will believe, that he is the one who will reach Bankai," she declared. Neither Renji nor Rukia spoke again, leaving without a word.

"You know Abarai is trying to repay that debt he thinks he owes," Shinji spoke in a low voice a few minutes later.

"They won't get very far before Byakuya catches them," Yoruichi didn't even blink, already very aware of Renji's plan. "Renji will confront him, just like he's been planning," Shinji sighed, resting his cheek to his hand and balancing his elbow on his leg.

"This place has gone to hell alright. They have invaders who made it into the Seireitei, a dead Captain, and an execution that's supposed to be taking place today. And yet the idiots are all too busy fighting each other to each try and find us," Shinji listed, very aware of the blasts of Reiatsu from the warring Captains and other seats that reached them even in their hidden training area hidden in the cliffside.

"Nobody said this place was perfect, Shinji," Yoruichi sighed. Shinji snorted.

"That's for sure," he agreed.

* * *

 **Originally Rukia wasn't going to be featured very much at all, but I decided to add her in, in the end. I like her character, when she's not moping around so much.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


	19. An Unbreakable Resolution

**Didn't mean to go so long between updates, but QCon was on and my friends were over so I've had nothing written or played in the last five days. Including Stormblood, which is a torture.  
**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19: An Unbreakable Resolution

Lifting her head, Kirara stopped abruptly, and the group escorting her stopped in surprise. She turned her head, scanning the view as her brow furrowed.

' _That was that guy...Abarai. That massive Reiatsu was his and just...vanished..._ ' she thought to herself. ' _Kuchiki...he did it. But why? And what's with those other massive Reiatsu going nuts over there? Is everyone here just going crazy_?' Kirara wondered, not moving as the group paused, unsure of what to do. ' _But why did Abarai..._ ' she stopped, hearing footsteps, and looked around. Her eyes widened, and she stiffened.

"Good morning. How are ya feeling, Kirara?" the silver haired man asked with a wide smile.

"You...Gin Ichimaru..." she realised. It had been a long time, and he'd grown a great deal, but she'd never forget the last time she saw him.

"That's no good. I get that it's been a long time, but ya should really show some respect," he scolded in a light tone, as if not offended in the slightest. "You're supposed to say 'Captain Gin Ichimaru," he corrected her. Kirara's eyes narrowed. "I remember ya bein' disrespectful, but still," he shrugged.

"Go to hell," she spat, and he chuckled.

"Glad to see you're not taking me too seriously," he laughed.

"Why are you here, Ichimaru?" Kirara demanded, unable to hide her hatred of the man who had been involved in what had happened a century before.

"Yeah, it's not like I have anything important to do," Ichimaru shrugged, still smiling. "I'm on a walk...to go tease someone a little," Kirara's eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched. "Such a dark look you're giving me, it's almost like you really are a dangerous criminal," he laughed, and glanced around. "It seems he isn't dead, that Abarai," Kirara couldn't help but follow his gaze. He was right. She could sense his weak pulse, but it was dwindling. "He'll die soon. Poor thing, and here he was just trying to save Kirara," Ichimaru remarked, and Kirara's eyes widened.

"What, why-"

"Seems the poor fellow felt he had a debt to pay, for the Lieutenant who saved his life so long ago," Kirara froze up again.

"No..." she whispered, tears stinging at her eyes. "I never...that idiot..." she stared at Ichimaru.

"He'll die soon regardless of his intentions. And the others...you're afraid they'll all die, no matter how desperately you want them to live," he continued on lightly, and looked at her again. "Shall I save everyone?" his offer made Kirara's eyes widen.

"C-Captain Ichimaru!" the escorts who had been silent couldn't help but exclaim. Kirara stared at him, not knowing what to say. It was an obvious ploy, designed to get her hopes up, but she was no fool. She knew just who he really was, and who he _really_ followed. Her heart slammed against her chest, not knowing how to react.

"How about it?" Ichimaru ignored them. "If I felt like it, I could save everyone right now. You, Abarai, and the Ryoka?" he offered. "My former Captain too. It'd be a shame if you lost him too, after everything you've been through," his smirk grew, and the tears finally escaped, rolling down her cheeks.

" _I'll kill you_!" Kirara screamed, launching at him. She'd just reached him when the escorts were able to react, and electricity raced through her body. She stopped as her muscles locked in place; pain taking her total focus as she couldn't even scream. A whimper managed to escape her despite her locked muscles, which only made Ichimaru's smirk grow. After what felt like an hour to Kirara, the kido stopped and she collapsed to her knees, gasping in deep breaths of air.

"How funny, you're still a fighter," Ichimaru chuckled, his hand on his Zanpakuto handle. Kirara didn't look up, her breathing ragged as he walked past. "Bye-bye, Kirara. Let's meet next at Sogyoku," he called as he didn't look back, and the tears continued to run down Kirara's cheeks. However, as he vanished, laughter escaped the woman. The escorts looked to each other, worried.

"You idiot, Ichimaru...do you really think you can destroy my resolve?" Kirara's laughter grew. "What a fool," she sighed, pushing herself to her feet. She stumbled, but remained standing. Her hair curled a little from the shock, but she didn't show any weakness as, after a moment more of uncertainty, the escorts began leading her again.

* * *

Reaching Sogyoku Hill, Kirara looked around, still smiling confidently.

"It kinda felt good to get some of that rage out, even if it did hurt like hell," she commented quietly, looking out over the Seireitei as various Reiatsu continued to clash. It was all powerful, nothing less than Captains going all out against each other. She shook her head, still wondering just what was going on to have them fighting one another, instead of working together to stop the Ryoka who had invaded. "Fools. The lot of them," Kirara sighed as she was led up to the Sogyoku. She stood on the cold stone stand, with her restraints fused to the ground behind her.

"I shall begin the execution now," Yamamoto declared as he stood in front of her. His Lieutenant stood behind him, looking up at Kirara was an almost regretful expression. She smiled back softly, having always liked the man. She then glanced around at the few there, and gave a quiet laugh.

"What a turnout. I guess everyone was excited to see me go," she muttered sarcastically, seeing how few had actually turned out. She looked over at Byakuya as he approached, barely even acknowledging her as he lined up with the others.

"Kirara Yamada, do you have anything you would like to say?" Yamamoto asked her. Kirara snorted.

"To you idiots? Only that this place hasn't changed in the last 100 years. You're all still blind morons," she yawned widely.

"That girl...she has to be rude now?" the massive Lieutenant of Squad 2 muttered, looking insulted by Kirara's words. Soi Fon scowled.

"It seems she's not changed at all. Even now she's disrespectful and rude," she growled. As if hearing her, Kirara glanced at her and gave a pleasant smile that made the Captain of Squad 2 bristle. Oh yeah, a hundred years had not changed Kirara Yamada, and she was just as dislikeable for it.

* * *

The group of Ryoka, led byt Natsuki and Yachiru, stopped in surprise as there was a flash of Reiatsu, followed by a pillar of bright blue light that shot into the air.

"I wonder what that is," Orihime murmured, looking up at it.

"It's started," Natsuki scowled. "The execution started," the others looked at the woman in horror. She was glaring at the light as Yachiru looked curious.

"Then we need to hurry!" Uryu exclaimed.

"I'll go on ahead," Yachiru decided.

"Huh? Why?" Orihime gasped.

"I don't really care about the execution, but Ichi might go there. I have to help Ichi, you know?" Yachiru stood up, balancing easily on Natsuki's shoulders.

"Because the Captain respects him, huh?" Natsuki smiled in amusement. Yachiru nodded with a bright smile.

"Yeah! Ichi is Kenny's friend," she nodded.

"Go then, Yachiru, I'll lead these guys there," Natsuki smiled at her.

"Sure! I'll clean up the strong guys," Yachiru jumped down to the ground. "But...I'll save you some too," she told Natsuki, who grinned.

"Thanks," she nodded, and Yachiru sped off in a flash.

"She's fast..." Uryu gasped.

"That's crazy," Ganju gulped.

"Come on, Yachiru's clearing the way!" Natsuki started running again, and the others followed her, their eyes still on the blue light on the cliff above. They were so close.

* * *

"Very well. If that is what you chose as your final words, so be it," Yamamoto declared, indifferent. Kirara just smiled back at him.

"How kind of you, old man," she mocked. "So can we get this over with?" Kirara asked, looking away. The Onmitsukido who had escorted her to the execution moved over to the base of the massive Zanpakuto, and began to cast kidos.

"Is this really how she chooses to leave this place?" the grey haired Lieutenant of Squad 4 watched Kirara, who was looking up at the blade with a bored expression. "With an insult?" she whispered. She couldn't understand just how the woman was related to their Seventh Seat, the timid boy who'd risked everything to try and save her.

"We all cope with our impending deaths in our own way," she looked at Unohana, who had just arrived. Isane looked around at her in surprise, not having sensed her approach. Unohana watched Kirara sadly. "It is unfortunate that she would have such an end..." she murmured softly.

Blue lights shone around Kirara, before the binding around her wrists disintegrated and three stone cubes rose around her, lifting her arms up before raising her into the sky. She took a quiet breath as she was lifted high up, to the top of the Sogyoku, facing the halberd. A wind picked up, before the massive Zanpakuto burst into flames. Kirara watched, her expression fascinated as the fire took shape.

"So...this is the Sogyoku's true form," she murmured, watching the massive bird. Its wingspan filled the sky and blazed with heat. After a moment, she chuckled. "What a way to go out. I wonder...if this way would kill her too," Kirara met the bird's gaze. "It would be nice to have some peace, after a century of her in my head," she chuckled, and the bird pulled back a little, before flying towards her. Kirara closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

' **What? After all that, you're giving up, Princess**?' the voice asked, surprisingly soft. Kirara didn't respond, wondering if this really was her end after all. However, when the attack never came, her brow furrowed, and she opened her eyes. They widened, and she was unable to hide her sharp inhalation as she stared.

"What's with you? Giving up Kirara?" Ichigo asked, grinning down at her. He wore a beige cape with a familiar crest swinging from it, and blocked the Sogyoku's attack with his Zanpakuto behind him. "Well?" he asked when she didn't reply. Kirara then sighed heavily.

"You idiot!" his grin dropped in surprise at her shout.

"Huh?" he stared at her, and Kirara started to laugh. To her frustration, tears started to fall again.

"What took you so long?" she demanded. Ichigo's grin returned.

"Looks like you've accepted I don't care what you think," he commented.

"Well it's either that or have that thing turn me to dust," Kirara shrugged as best she could. Ichigo nodded, before stumbling as the Sogyoku pulled back. It shrieked, and flapped its fiery wings. "Uh, though you might want to move, there's no way you can block that thing a second time," she glanced to it.

"Just shut up and watch, idiot," Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"Shut up and watch?" Kirara repeated. "You're a total dumbass!" she exclaimed. Ichigo ignored her, and pushed towards it, but before he could reach it, long ropes suddenly wrapped around the bird, restraining it. The end of the rope hit the ground below, wedging itself. "What?" Kirara looked down, and her eyes widened. "Captain Ukitake?" she saw the white-haired Captain standing with his two Third Seats. Kyoraku then landed at the other, holding it in place as his Lieutenant stood beside him. Ukitake then slammed down the shield he carried, and Kirara's eyes widened as she saw the crest. "The Shihoin Crest? What are they..." before anyone could move, the two powerful Captains used their power, and blue light filled the rope, destroying the halberd. "They destroyed the Sogyoku? Why?" she frowned in disbelief.

"I don't know what's going on, but if that's the case then I'll..." Ichigo leapt backwards, landing on the execution ground holding Kirara in place.

"Ichigo?" she looked up at him as he started swinging his Zanpakuto with the fabric wrapped around it.

"I told you already, just shut up and watch," he told her, his eyes glowing blue. Kirara sighed heavily.

"Don't tell me..." she groaned, realising what he was trying to do. "Well...looks like Ichigo's the one who's gonna kill me," she muttered, and Ichigo stabbed his blade into the pillar he stood on. It lit up blue, and an explosion rocked the surrounding area, covering them in a cloud of dust.

"Honestly, you never shut up, Kirara. Telling me that I shouldn't save you, or to leave you behind," Kirara was silent as Ichigo spoke. "Telling me that you'd kill me yourself, if I came after you," he scoffed. "Like I'd really do that, after that night!" he said softly.

" _Ichigo!" Uryu shouted, barely conscious as he bled out from the wounds inflicted by the red-haired Shinigami that had introduced himself as Renji Abarai. Ichigo had fallen to his knees, suffering from his own wounds that Renji had dealt. The Lieutenant rolled his eyes, resting his Zanpakuto over his shoulder._

" _Who_ are _you, kid?" Renji asked, confused. "There weren't supposed to be any Shinigami around these parts. Unless_ you're _the reason for that Menos appearing," he commented._

" _You...know about that?" Ichigo grunted, getting to his feet again. Blood splashed the ground around him, and he struggled to hold up his massive Zanpakuto._

" _Whatcha think we're doing here?" Renji frowned at him. "Tell me, who are you?" he repeated._

" _Ichigo Kurosake, I'm a substitute Shinigami," Ichigo declared, glaring at the man. Renji arched an eyebrow._

" _Substitute?" he repeated, and gave a small laugh. "So you're a human who stole Shinigami powers," Renji realised. Ichigo raised his sword a little higher. "Then I'll just kill you and be done with this stupid mission," he decided, and rushed at Ichigo. The orange-haired boy's eyes widened in horror, but before Renji could land a blow, another figure appeared behind him. He looked around, his own eyes growing wide as the new arrival spun, kicking him hard._

 _Renji slammed into the wall hard enough to break it, and sunk to the ground. He coughed up blood, and looked up at the woman as she landed. His laboured breathing caught as she arched an eyebrow at him._

" _I'll ask you just this once. Leave these two alone," Kirara requested, recognising the Shinigami on the ground, just as he recognised her. Renji stared up at her. He remembered her from the Soul Society, when he was a young boy, not long after he'd met Rukia. They'd gone to the Captain-Commander's birthday festival that welcomed everyone, Shinigami or not, with the intention to steal as much as they could. He'd been caught, by a woman claiming to be a Lieutenant, recovering from an injury._

" _How..." he breathed as she kept a fighting stance he recognised. She was trained in Hakuda._

" _Kirara...what are you doing?" Ichigo demanded._

" _You shouldn't have come here, Ichigo," Kirara sighed, not looking at him. "You're no match for trained Shinigami. You'll be killed on the spot," she warned him, her voice resigned. Ichigo didn't know what to say._

" _Kirara Yamada," she glanced to the other figure, who hadn't spoken until now. He watched her with a bored expression, but his grey eyes couldn't hide everything. "Former Shinigami and Onmitsukido. Believed dead a century ago," he listed._

" _Byakuya Kuchiki. You've grown," Kirara commented, sounding bored._

" _You're the one who gave your powers away," Byakuya didn't react to her words._

" _Guilty," Kirara shrugged. The man narrowed his eyes._

 _"We will be taking you in," he told her._

" _Bring it," she challenged. Renji pushed himself up and launched at her with a roar, swinging his Zanpakuto. Kirara dodged it, and kicked him again, but Renji caught her ankle this time and swung her, slamming her into the wall._

" _Kirara!" Ichigo yelled._

"Stay back dammit _!" he stopped at her raised voice. "I'll kill you myself Ichigo, I swear," Kirara warned in a growl as she pushed back up, blood pouring from a head wound. She grit her teeth, trying to hide her fear. She was too weak to take the two on. But she couldn't run, not while Ichigo and Uryu were injured._

 _Renji grabbed at her again, but Kirara dodged, slamming her elbow into his gut. Renji choked, doubling over, and she spun again, kicking him into the air. She moved with him, appearing behind him and kicking him in the back. Renji slammed to the ground as Ichigo and Uryu stared at her._

" _She's so fast..." Uryu breathed, not able to keep up with Kirara's movements. Renji pushed himself back up, but Kirara punched him across his jaw and kicked him while he was down. She raised her leg in an axe-kick, only to be suddenly slammed into the wall hard. She whimpered, sinking to the ground._

" _To think I would need to step in against trash like this," Byakuya sighed as Renji shook a little from the pain of his injuries. "You can come quietly, Kirara Yamada, or I will kill you," he warned. Kirara looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with fire and hatred._

" _Then kill me," she challenged, flitting out of view. However, the moment she reappeared behind Byakuya, he'd slammed her against the ground again._

" _Kirara!" they looked around at Ichigo as he roared. His Reiatsu skyrocketed, and blue light surrounded him._

" _Ichigo, no-" Kirara started, but it was too late. Byakuya reappeared behind Ichigo, not seeming to move. Ichigo had frozen, brown eyes wide, before blood burst from a wound on his back. He stumbled, falling forwards, before Byakuya's sword pierced him right through his chest. Ichigo collapsed to the ground, his Zanpakuto broken. "_ Ichigo _!" Kirara screamed, pushing herself up and running towards him. However, before she reached him, Renji grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back, forcing her down to her knees._

" _Enough, the kid is dead," he snarled at her._

" _Then kill me too! I won't...I won't go back there!" Kirara yelled at him._

" _Enough nonsense. We're returning to the Soul Society," Byakuya turned away from Ichigo. However, the boy's hand suddenly caught his leg, making the man stop and look down, irritated._

" _He's dead?" Ichigo lifted his head. "Don't get ahead of yourself," he smirked._

" _I see...let go of me," Byakuya told him, his voice indifferent._

" _I can't hear you...look at me when you talk," Ichigo smirked at him. Renji and Kirara stared, shocked._

" _He's still alive?" Renji breathed, his grip on Kirara slackening._

" _I see you don't much want to keep that arm," Byakuya turned to him. Kirara's eyes widened, and the next thing Ichigo knew, she was kicking his hand away._

" _What...what are you doing, Kirara?!" Ichigo demanded, staring up at him._

" _Shut up, you damn stupid human," Kirara whispered, her eyes closed. "You're in over your head, so stay down there where you belong!" she yelled at him. Ichigo didn't reply, stunned as Kirara turned away. "I'll return with you. I will atone for my crimes. No point in bothering with such a fool," she told Byakuya, her head bowed._

" _Wait...dammit..." Ichigo tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond. "What are you saying? Dammit, Kirara!" he yelled, only for Renji to slam his foot down on his head._

" _You just don't know when to give up. Quit squirming. Just lie there and die quietly," he told the boy, blood running down his face from his fight with Kirara._

" _He'll die eventually, no point in wasting time. Let's go," Kirara didn't look at Ichigo, walking away._

" _Wait, Kirara!" Ichigo yelled, refusing to listen. "What kinda joke is this!? Look at me, dammit!" he demanded desperately. Kirara didn't turn around. "_ Hey _!" Ichigo roared, trying to get up._

"Just stay down, you fucking idiot _!" he froze at Kirara's roar matching his own. "Don't you dare get up. Don't you dare try and move from that damn spot," her voice shook, and she glanced around at him, her blue eyes filling with tears. "If you try and come after me, I'll kill you myself," she warned him. Ichigo stared as the rain started to pour around them, and Kirara turned away._

" _Very well. I won't deal a finishing blow," Byakuya decided. "With my two attacks, I have completely shattered the soul's two fatal areas. The Chain Link and Soul Sleep. That boy will probably die in under an hour," he spoke, and Kirara bit back her sob. "Even if he lives, all his power will be gone. He won't be left with a shred of Reiatsu, let alone Shinigami powers," Byakuya announced. "Renji," the Lieutenant stood._

" _Yes," he walked past the two still standing, and used his Zanpakuto to open a gate. Kirara closed her eyes as the familiar wooden doors opened, revealing a bright light and three Hell Butterflies. He walked through first, and Byakuya followed, with Kirara behind him, her hands shaking. As she reached the door, she took a breath._

" _I'm sorry..." she whispered, the tears falling as the door closed behind her, leaving Ichigo and Uryu alone in the rain._

* * *

 **Been meaning to have a flashback of how Kirara ended up back in the Soul Society, so here you go! Let me know what you think!  
**

 **Please review!**


	20. His Real Reason

**So I'm very, _very_ close to finishing this story. I can't believe I forgot just how much Aizen likes to talk. It's insane how long he can monologue for.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 20: His Real Reason

The Captains and Lieutenants who had gathered for the execution stood in silence, stunned as the smoke cleared and they saw that the execution grounds had been destroyed. At the top, Ichigo stood with his Zanpakuto over his shoulder, and Kirara tucked under his arm.

"It'll work out this time," Ichigo murmured to Kirara, who hung limply as her body worked to regain the strength to move by herself. "I've come to save you, Kirara," he told her. She sighed, closing her eyes as she willed herself to stay strong.

"Don't think I'm going to thank you any time soon," she muttered. Ichigo grinned.

"Never expected it," he told her. Below, the Lieutenant of Squad 4 swallowed, pale.

"Th...the Sogyoku stands..." she breathed, unable to look away. Even those who had destroyed the Sogyoku stared in awe at the destruction. Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he looked up, meeting Ichigo's gaze. For a moment, there was silence, before Kirara cleared her throat.

"So...Ichigo," he glanced at her, humming slightly to indicate he'd heard her. "What's the plan now? We just gonna stay up here posing or...?"

"We're going to run," Ichigo's simple answer made her snort.

"You for real?" she arched an eyebrow at him, still hanging from his arm. "You think you can outrun them all?" she asked in disbelief. Ichigo rolled his eyes, losing his grin and regaining his usual scowl.

"Then I'll just cut through them all and then run," he shrugged. Despite everything, Kirara couldn't help but laugh.

"How is my life in the hands of such a man?" she questioned, shaking her head.

"I'm not just taking you," Kirara frowned. "Orihime, Uryu, even Chad came. Ganju, Hanataro and Natsuki. I'm going to save everyone that has helped," Ichigo declared as she looked back up at him. She tilted her head, sensing his power and resolve, and chuckled again.

"When did you get so strong...dumbass," she wondered. Hearing cries below, they looked down as the last of the Onmitsukido members who had been controlling the Sogyoku crashed to the ground.

"Took you long enough, Shinji," Ichigo rolled his eyes as Kirara stared at him with big eyes. Shinji rested his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"What? And deny you your flashy entrance?" Shinji grinned up at him from beside the fallen executioners.

"And of course you didn't listen to me either," Kirara complained, rolling her eyes.

"You sound surprised by that Princess. Like I was just gonna leave after coming this far," Shinji told her, and she frowned at him.

"Don't call me-" she stopped when Ichigo hoisted her into the air over his head. "Um...Ichigo?" she blinked. Shinji's grin dropped as he saw this. "Ichigo, what are you doing?" Kirara asked nervously, hoping he wasn't about to do what she thought he was.

"Hey...wait..." Shinji took a step back as well, paling.

"Take her!" Ichigo grinned, and hurled Kirara towards the man on the ground.

"You _idiot_!" Shinji cried right before Kirara collided with him, and the two skidded along the ground.

"You bastard! Were you trying to kill me?!" Kirara pushed herself up and yelled furiously at Ichigo.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Shinji shouted as well.

"Take her!" Ichigo repeated. Shinji's frown grew. "Don't just sit there! Hurry up and take her away!" he shouted down. "That's your job. Don't let go of her, even if you die," Ichigo told him. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Telling me what to do like he's a damn leader all of a sudden," he got to his feet, lifting Kirara into his arms. She inhaled sharply as he did, trying not to feel insulted at the action.

"Wait..." she frowned, but he ignored her and started running, away from the Captains and Lieutenants who looked baffled by what had just happened.

"Who was that?" the large Lieutenant of Squad 2 frowned.

"Why are you so surprised, fools?!" Soi Fon yelled furiously. "Chase them!" she ordered. Yamamoto glanced to Sasakibe, and Unohana nodded to Isane. The three nodded, and ran after Shinji, who glanced around with an irritated expression. However, Ichigo materialised between the two sides, and the Lieutenants stopped.

"Don't get yourself killed, Ichigo! I'm still gonna kill you myself!" Kirara yelled as they left him to fight.

"You're still full of shit Kirara," Ichigo rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to the three Lieutenants.

* * *

"Is it...is it really okay to leave him behind?" Kirara asked quietly as Shinji kept running, passing the small forest and running down the steps by the side of the cliff.

"He'll be fine," Shinji's voice was just as quiet as he didn't slow his pace.

"But-"

"He's stopping them from chasing us, so we can get away," Kirara looked up at him, hearing the irritation in his voice. He didn't like it any more than she did. "Besides, the only one he really has to worry about is Kuchiki. Ukitake and Kyoraku will have to face the old man for their interference, and Yoruichi has Soi Fon handled," he pointed out. Kirara was silent, thinking about it and feeling for their clashing Reiatsu.

"He's crazy...to do all this..." Shinji glanced down as Kirara spoke quietly, looking out over the Seireitei.

"He doesn't resent you, y'know," Shinji told her, making her frown. "For giving him Shinigami powers. You saved his life," Shinji looked ahead again when Kirara remained silent. "He said so himself. He owes you his life. More than once. You protected him from Kuchiki and Abarai. You saved his family," he pointed out. "You carry such guilt over everything, you think everyone is going to fault you for making a mistake," Shinji let out a heavy sigh. "The others don't. They think you're an idiot, but they don't hate you. They wanted to come here, break you out too, but a big party would only have gotten us caught. Just let us help you," he spoke softly. Kirara still didn't speak, and after a moment, she reached out and gripped his shirt.

"You damn...hypocrite," Kirara mumbled, her voice shaky as she turned her head to hide her face. Shinji gave a small chuckle. She wasn't wrong.

* * *

A pillar of light rocketed to the sky as powerful Reiatsu blazed, forcing the group of Ryoka led by Natsuki to stop.

"That's Ichigo," Orihime breathed.

"He's the only one who could fight irresponsibly like that," Uryu rolled his eyes. Natsuki whistled.

"That's some power he's got going on. It's only been a few days," she chuckled.

"Really. If he didn't fight seriously like that, he could have made an escape," Ganju rolled his eyes. Natsuki turned and arched an eyebrow at him.

"I take it back, you'd suck as a member of Squad 11," she told him. "Besides, Ichigo has reason to stay and fight. Captain Kuchiki is up there," Natsuki looked up at the light as it blazed, making the sky around it seem to darken. "That man nearly killed him. He has something to prove," Natsuki murmured, before shaking her head. "Come on, let's go before we miss everything!" she called, starting to run again.

"Right!" Orihime nodded, and they followed the 4th seat. However, before they'd gotten very far, the Reiatsu blazed even higher, and seemed to explode along with the light, causing dust to kick up at the top of Sogyoku Hill.

"Ichigo..." Natsuki breathed, but they kept moving, racing towards the stairs.

"It looks like this is the entrance to the execution grounds," Chad commented, finally speaking. Natsuki glanced to him idly, having been unsure if the massive Ryoka actually spoke.

"Wow, it's high!" Orihime exclaimed, eyes wide.

"We're climbing that?" Ganji complained, not looking as awestruck.

"Up there is where Yamada..." Uryu trailed off hesitantly. While it didn't seem as if the execution had been completed, they couldn't sense their friend.

"Ichigo," Chad muttered. "Let's go!"

"Wait," they looked at Natsuki. "You guys felt that Reiatsu. Both of them. You know that by going up there, there will be a fight. It's not going to be easy," she warned them. They looked around at her as she watched them.

"Thanks for worrying about us," Orihime smiled. "But we have to go," she told the taller woman.

"Right. Because we're friends," Uryu nodded, adjusting his glasses to try and hide his awkwardness over such a declaration.

"That's right."

"Yeah," Ganju and Chad nodded. Natsuki tilted her head. "Sorry for dragging you along until now. You can stay here," she arched an eyebrow at Chad's words, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, I guess this is goodbye Natsuki," Orihime smiled.

"Yeah! Later, Natsuki!" Ganju grinned, raising a hand.

"Sorry for everything, Natsuki," Uryu bowed respectfully.

" _Hey hey hey_!" Natsuki exclaimed, stopping the Ryoka as they went to leave. She stared at them, and started laughing. "You guys are insane," she wrapped her arms around her waist, doubled over with laughter. After a moment, she calmed down. "And you're idiots. Whether I'm the Lieutenant or Fourth Seat, I'm Squad 11. I live for fighting. And I already decided that I was going to save Kirara with you idiots. So I'm going with you, dumbasses!" she exclaimed, and they grinned.

"Fine, then let's go!" Ganju exclaimed, and they started running up the stairs.

* * *

"Man, this Reiatsu!" Ganju complained as the group sprinted up the stairs, having been doing so for a while. "The closer we get to the summit, the bigger and heavier it becomes," he groaned. "Is this really Ichigo's Reiatsu?" he wondered.

"Even I'm not sure about that," Uryu admitted.

"Oh, it's Ichigo alright," Natsuki grinned, her eyes flashing with her excitement.

"It's the summit! We've reached the top!" Chad called. They froze, when they reached the top and stared at the trees in front of them.

"Ichigo's on the other side of this," Natsuki murmured.

"Yes. No matter how large the Reiatsu becomes, the core scent hasn't changed," Orihime commented, and she gave a small smile. "It couldn't be anyone other than Ichigo," she told them.

"Strange," Chad murmured. The others glanced to him. "Yamada's Reiatsu isn't there. Isn't she being executed up ahead?" he asked.

"That girl's already escaped," they looked up at Yachiru, who was sitting in a tree over their heads.

"Lieutenant!" Natsuki exclaimed, smiling at the little girl.

"Hi, bun-bun!" she waved brightly back.

"What do you mean, Kirara's already escaped?" Chad asked her, finally registering what the little girl had said. "If she has, why is Ichigo still fighting?" he asked, confused.

"It means that the opponent isn't easy," Uryu glanced to him. "If he just let Yamada escape, then he would come to capture her again," he explained.

"He's right," Natsuki frowned. "The only way to really save Kirara, is to fight Captain Kuchiki and crush his resolve to kill her. Ichigo's putting everything he has into the fight," she explained. Uryu nodded to confirm his thoughts. "What _is_ Kirara to you?" they looked at Natsuki when she frowned at them. "Why are you all going so damn far to save her?" she questioned.

"We told you. Because we're companions," Uryu rolled his eyes.

"We're not just companions," Orhime didn't look around as the Quincy glanced at her in surprise. "Kirara is a special person to Ichigo," she explained. "After all, Kirara is the person who changed Ichigo's world," she smiled softly, thinking back to when Ichigo had first become a Shinigami.

"I see," Natsuki nodded.

"What about you? Why are you doing all this to help her?" Chad asked her, turning the question back on Natsuki. She blinked up at him. "You're a Shinigami, you have much more to lose than we do as Ryoka," he pointed out. Natsuki was silent for a moment, and glanced away.

"Kirara was the first person who was ever kind to me. She stood up to bullies who tormented me mercilessly when we were kids," Natsuki thought back to herself and Kirara as children, when the much scruffier girl would frequently beat up much larger kids who tried to pick on her friend. "I never got to do the same. I was never able to have her back. She surpassed me in every way, becoming a Shinigami before me and joining the Onmitsukido, becoming a Lieutenant and Corps Commander," Natsuki looked back up, her eyes shimmering white. "She's my best friend and I'll be dammed if I'm going to let her be stubborn enough to push me away when she needs me!" her own Reiatsu spiked less than a second before blinding white light filled the area, along with Reiatsu so heavy it even knocked Yachiru out of a tree. She landed on Natsuki's shoulders and jumped down, laughing right before the light shone again.

"What is this Reiatsu?" Chad wondered.

"Orihime, we should back away a bit," Uryu suggested. "Even if we stay here, we can't-"

"Thank you, Uryu. But sorry," Orihime's voice shook a little as the light continued to flash. "I want to stay here," she insisted, despite the obvious reaction to the heavy power filling the air. Natsuki sighed, understanding. If they tried to help, they'd only be in the way. And Ichigo was much like many she knew and cared for. He'd not appreciate the interference. But she could see how hard it was for Orihime to hold back. All they could do was wait.

"Don't lose, Ichigo..." Uryu whispered, unaware he was voicing his thoughts aloud.

* * *

Kirara's head lifted sharply, her eyes widening.

"I know..." Shinji's voice was low; his eyes narrowed.

"We need to go back," Kirara couldn't ignore it. The dark, pulsing Reiatsu that had suddenly spiked was one she knew too well.

"And do what? Forget it, Kirara," Shinji's voice was commanding, and Kirara bristled at it.

"How? How can I forget that? When he's just like us? What the hell happened to him, Shinji?" she demanded, her voice shaking with fury and fear. "How can you leave him there with that man with something like that?" she questioned, staring up at him.

"Because he's there fighting to save you, you damn idiot," she stopped at Shinji's furious hiss. "Let us do that first, before we focus on another problem," Kirara looked away, her own guilt returning. Only a few moments later, the Reiatsu spiked again, before turning normal again. Neither spoke, and Kirara took a breath.

* * *

As Byakuya vanished, defeated, Ichigo let out a powerful scream, letting go of his anger, before stopping as the world started to spin. He grunted, and fell backwards, slamming right into Orihime's head. He hit the ground, crying out and clutching his head as Orihime cried out an apology.

"Orihime? Chad? Uryu? Ganju? Even Natsuki?" Ichigo looked up at the group standing there. "Everyone's okay," he grinned, rolling onto his back. "Thank goodness," he sighed.

"Although we aren't okay, it's just that compared to how badly you're beaten up, everyone else looks uninjured," Uryu commented.

"How about Orihime? Are you injured?" he asked, looking at the young woman kneeling beside him.

"Huh? M-me?!" she jolted, surprised by his question. Natsuki blinked, and covered her mouth to hide her amused giggle. "I'm totally fine! Even though I wasn't any help at all, Uryu protected me! And Captain Zarakii gave me piggy-back rides! And Natsuki helped me too! So, I wasn't...I wasn't in any danger," Orihime smiled, but it wavered. "I just...I just worried about you the whole time," she admitted, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, that I couldn't protect you," her voice shook. "Thank you, Ichigo, for being alive. I'm happy that you're alright," she whispered, tears falling.

"Thank you, Orihime," Ichigo spoke softly.

"Geez, what's with the downer all of a sudden?" Orihime cried out as Natsuki fell over her shoulders. "Come on, we better get moving again, before someone else finds us," she grinned. Orihime sniffed, wiping her tears on the sleeve of the robes she wore.

* * *

The silence continued between Kirara and Shinji as he ran through the Seireitei. The Captain-Commander's Reiatsu blazing had caused panic, so their path was almost completely clear.

"Hey," Kirara suddenly spoke. "Stop for a minute," she told him. He frowned, not stopping.

"What? Why? If we do-"

"Put me down!" Kirara started to struggle in his grasp furiously, pushing at his face.

"Stop, you idiot! I'll-" Shinji tripped, and the two tumbled to the ground with cries. "What the hell Kirara?! What's your problem?" he demanded, pushing himself to sit up. Irritated with her sudden behaviour, he opened his eyes and went to speak, only to freeze as he found her straddling him, very close to his face.

"Why?" she whispered, staring at him. "What did _you_ come here?" Kirara demanded. Her close proximity made it hard for him to think. After the events at the Tower, Shinji had been unable to rein in his feelings towards her. His stubborn, reckless Princess, who did everything she could to protect those she cared about, she messed with his head and it drove him nuts.

Kirara pushed herself to her feet. "Why would you come back here? Why are you doing this, when you know what's happening to Ichigo?" she questioned, backing away and pressing up against the wall.

"Why?" Shinji repeated, almost as if he wasn't sure she'd asked such a question. He stood as well, dusting himself off. He stared at her for a long moment, before giving a heavy sigh. He approached her slowly, and she watched his movements silently, clutching her hands over her chest. "I want to say it's because I'd do the same for any of the other Vizards. I want to say because of Kisuke's request. I want to say it's because I wanted to beat the shit out of you for being so stupid the last few months," he said, resting a hand on the wall beside her head. "But..." he sighed again, using his free hand to touch her face. His thumb brushed the scar on her chin, and Kirara swallowed, not breaking his gaze. "I'm done lying. To myself, and to everyone else," Shinji leaned closer, his hand sliding up her cheek and angling her head up as her skin tingled where he touched her. Kirara's heart slammed against her ribs as she unconsciously wet her lips, her eyes darting to his mouth and back up. "I came back here for you, Kirara. And I'm not leaving without you," he pulled her in before Kirara could think of anything to say, and his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

Kirara responded to the kiss, hesitantly resting her hands on his chest, before he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. It remained a gentle kiss, as they took the moment to get lost in each other. After that moment, Shinji pulled away, not letting go, and he grinned down at her as she went red. Kirara glanced away, suddenly shy, but he guided her face back to his. "So stop questioning why I came back to this damn place. I've made myself perfectly damn clear," he said firmly.

"Fine," Kirara's uncertain look changed to her more stubborn one that was far more familiar to Shinji. "I won't," she then sighed, and smiled softly, making his own grin fade very slightly as he went a little red. "I think you're crazy, but...I'm glad you did," she reached up to put her hands on his face. Kirara pushed up on the balls of her feet and kissed him again. His grip on her tightened, but she sighed and drew back. "We should keep moving," she whispered, not moving far back, and couldn't stop her startled gasp as he suddenly lifted her into his arms.

"Finally, you learn," he teased, and started to run again.

* * *

 **I love my fools. I really do.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	21. Two Steps Back

Chapter 21: Two Steps Back

Shinji pulled Kirara closer to his chest as he continued running, and when he turned a corner, he stopped abruptly as they came face-to-face with a small group of Shinigami.

"Hey..." one man frowned when he saw them. "Isn't that the criminal?" he looked at Kirara, who still wore the collar around her neck. The group drew their Zanpakuto quickly, all facing the two. A pink-haired woman who seemed vaguely familiar to Kirara moved into a fighting stance, standing in front of them.

"Surrender now," she ordered, clearly the highest ranking one there, but her voice trembled with uncertainty. With a grumble, Shinji set Kirara down on her feet, looking irritated.

"Stay back," he told her. Kirara shrugged and moved away from him as he drew his sword. "Honestly. This isn't worth the effort," Shinji complained, and flickered out of view. He reappeared amidst the group, who let out startled yelps as they turned to him quickly. The first Shinigami got his shoulder to their gut, and were tossed aside.

Kirara folded her arms, watching him intently. As he punched a man and slammed him to the ground, Kirara sidestepped to avoid the woman grabbing for her.

"If you're going for a sneak attack, at least have the decency to mask your Reiatsu," Kirara told her, not even looking at the third seat. "I might be a little sensitive to it right now due to my time in that damn tower, but I'm not completely useless," she muttered as the girl stared at her with big purple.

"Time in the tower...so you _are_ that criminal," something flashed in her eyes, and she suddenly lunged at Kirara with her sword.

She was horrified when Kirara dodged her blow and caught her wrist. Her scream echoed through the streets as her Zanpakuto clattered to the ground. She stumbled away from Kirara, clutching her broken wrist to her chest.

"I just said I wasn't useless," Kirara faced her, looking unimpressed. "So don't come at me with such obvious moves," she warned her.

"Who _are_ you?" Asuka whispered. She let out a cry as Kirara's open palm connected with her stomach, and she hit the wall. As she slid to the ground, Kirara put a hand to her head.

"Be careful. Using her power is risky, you know that," Shinji chided as he reached her side. The officers groaned from the ground, most unconscious while the rest headed that way.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Hirako. I'll do what it takes to get us out of here," Kirara replied, and he moved closer, lifting her into his arms again.

"Just don't go too far. I came here to save you, not deal with your sadistic other side," he told her, and Kirara rolled her eyes.

"My knight in shining armour," she muttered sarcastically, and Shinji grinned.

"Exactly," he agreed, and Kirara couldn't help but smile in amusement. She leaned into his chest, and felt his heart-rate quicken. She hid her smile and pretended not to see the warmth blooming across his cheeks at her actions.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked as he continued to run.

"For now, Yoruichi's old hiding spot," Shinji told her.

"Oh, in the side of the cliff?" he looked down in surprise. She gave him a droll stare. "I was her Lieutenant, remember? I know the place, we trained there a lot," she pointed out.

"Right. Once the others get back, we'll head for the wall. I imagine Yoruichi has some plan in mind," Shinji explained.

"Decent plan," Kirara allowed. "Let's hope that can at least go a little more stealthy than-" she stopped talking at the same time Shinji stopped running, both tensing as they came face-to-face with a man they recognised.

"Kaname..." Shinji muttered, eyes narrow as he thought back to his last encounter with the blind Shinigami. The one responsible for cutting down not only Kensei and Mashiro, but then also the rest of the Vizards.

The 9th Division Captain didn't speak, throwing a hand out. A white ribbon flew from it, surrounding himself, Shinji and Kirara in a dome, before Shinji could react. They felt the world shift, making Shinji stumble slightly, and when the ribbon receded, Kirara took a quiet breath.

"Sogyoku..." she whispered, seeing the destroyed execution stands. The place was badly damaged, not only from Ichigo destroying the stand, but also from his fight with Byakuya. Her heart sank at the sight.

"But why here?" Shinji questioned in a quiet voice.

"It's been a while, my former Captain," Shinji looked around sharply at the soft, almost friendly voice. His grip on Kirara tightened almost painfully as he stared at the man responsible for their exile. Ichimaru followed behind him, smiling his creepy smile.

"Sosuke..." he murmured. Aizen smiled back; his usual pleasant smile that only served to put both even further on edge.

"It's good to see you too," he chuckled. "Now, I'll have to ask you to leave Kirara," he requested. Kirara's breath caught, and Shinji pulled her closer to him.

"You're more insane than I thought, if you believe I'll do that," he commented, still keeping his voice level.

"And he was already pretty messed up to begin with," Kirara spoke up. Aizen's amused smile grew in response.

"You two are as amusing as ever. I see a century away has not allowed you to think rationally, where she is involved, _Captain_ Hirako," he taunted in a casual voice, as if commenting on the weather. Shinji bristled, but took a breath as Kirara touched his arm. They both blinked as they felt a presence in their minds, as a link was formed throughout the Seireitei.

' _Those of Captain, Lieutenant, or Deputy-Captain status in the Gotei 13, as well as all of the Ryoka, this is the 4_ _th_ _Squad Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. This is an emergency. This is an emergency message from the 4_ _th_ _Squad Captain, Retsu Unohana, and I. Everything that I am about to tell you is true_ ,' they listened to the message curiously.

* * *

Natsuki fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Captain...Aizen? No, he can't be..." she whispered, staring at nothing in particular. "He's hurt Lieutenant Hinamori...and Captain Hitsugaya?" Natsuki questioned as Orihime went to her side.

"What was that all about?" Ganju frowned, a pinky in his ear as they rang. "Traitor Captains?" he questioned.

"Was that true, just now?" Ichigo asked, glancing to Natsuki. His arm was slung over Ganju, who helped to support him.

"Yeah, it could be one of the enemy's traps," Ganju nodded.

"No. It seems like it was the truth," Uryu frowned. The others glanced to him. "Can't you feel it, Kurosaki? The Reiatsu that has appeared above us," he pointed out. Natsuki snapped out of her stunned stupor as she realised it at the same time.

"Kirara!" both she and Ichigo gasped.

* * *

"So," Shinji met Aizen's gaze. "Seems you've been revealed. Is this when you admit your grand scheme? You seem to be stepping out of the shadows at last," he commented in a light voice.

"Oh, Hirako," Aizen chuckled. "I fail to see why I need explain my plans to you," he shook his head. "A puppeteer need not explain to a puppet, should he? Why must I explain to a dead man?" Shinji's body tensed at the mockery, but Kirara's grip on his arm kept his head level. "Now, I will ask you again. Please, put Kirara down," he requested again. Shinji sighed. He looked down at her, and she nodded, making him grin slightly.

"You want her?" he asked, setting her down and pushing her behind him. "Then let's go, Sosuke," Shinji challenged as he drew his Zanpakuto. "You're not getting her," he vowed. Aizen's expression changed to something far more menacing. However, as he went to move, Shinji moved his blade to block the tip of Ichimaru's as it shot at him. The force pushed him back, and Kirara put her hands to his back to stop him.

"Sorry, I can't resist stepping in," the silver-haired Captain smiled. "I'd like to try against someone like him," he told Aizen.

"Of course," Aizen nodded, indicating for Ichimaru to go ahead. The other Captain's smile grew, and he flickered out of view. He appeared in front of Shinji, his sword swinging down, and Shinji blocked.

"Fine," he hissed. He pushed forwards, fighting Ichimaru in a fierce stand-off as Kirara backed up. His foot connected with Ichimaru's stomach, throwing him back.

Kirara watched helplessly, cursing her lack of power. She was completely useless in a real fight.

' **You don't have to be, Princess** ,' her Hollow purred as Ichimaru narrowly missed slicing Shinji across the chest. ' **Just surrender completely to me, just for a few minutes. I'll crush them**!' she declared, cackling. Kirara didn't respond. Instead, her gaze darted to Aizen as he approached her.

"How unfortunate, that it came to this," he commented, though he was still smiling in that eerie fashion; calculating and scheming. Kirara backed away, trying to hide her fear. "But neither of you are a match for me. So you should just give in, and surrender what you hide," Kirara felt a coldness settle in the pit of her stomach at his words.

"Like hell you'll get what you want this time, Sosuke," Kirara warned, and he laughed again.

"You're so naïve, Kirara," he told her softly. "You say that as if I haven't already," Aizen continued to approach her. Shinji intercepted, but was forced to move as Ichimaru followed, grinning wickedly as he forced Shinji to focus on him, rather than Aizen and Kirara.

When another large figure came into view, Aizen stopped as his path was blocked. "Oh, Abarai. You finally made it," he smiled.

"Captain...Aizen..." Renji growled, a mix of rage and disbelief.

"I have to ask you, Abarai. Please move aside," Aizen requested, still maintaining his casual tone. It made Kirara sick to her stomach to hear.

"You idiot, get out of here," Kirara grabbed at his arm. "He'll kill you, just run," she pleaded, but he shoved her back.

"Be quiet," he snapped at her. "I want to know why. Why did you kill Hinamori?!" he demanded furiously. Aizen gave a small laugh.

"She couldn't live without me. That's how I trained her," Kirara stared at him as Aizen admitted this in amusement. "Don't you think killing her was out of pity?" he asked. Renji inhaled sharply, stunned by the heartless words of the man who had been one of the kindest and most patient men he'd known. "But it's true, that I didn't want to deal with her. That's why I went through the slight effort of trying to get Kira and Hitsugaya to kill her. But it didn't go very well. So, I had no choice but to kill her," he shrugged.

"Manipulating everyone to your plans as always, Sosuke. You're one sick bastard," Kirara hissed. Aizen just smiled at her.

"Yourself included, Kirara," he told her, and she glared back, her fists shaking.

"You're no longer the Captain Aizen that I knew," Renji hissed, shaking his head. "I don't know what your reasons are, but I won't hand over Kirara, even if it kills me!" he vowed, shoving Kirara behind him.

"I am no longer the Sosuke Aizen that you knew? Unfortunately, that was all an illusion, Abarai. Just ask Kirara. She knows all about it. That that Sosuke Aizen that you knew, didn't exist from the start," Renji's eyes widened, and he glanced around at Kirara. She just looked away, shame in her eyes. "Do you really plan to give up your life for a stranger? Because of an assumed debt?" Aizen continued to prod. "I'm sure she thought nothing of giving an orphaned boy a couple of coins. Do you really feel like you need to sacrifice yourself for her?" he pressed. Renji let out a growl.

"I pay my debts, you bastard! _Howl_ , Zabimaru!" he swung his sword. It grew as his Reiatsu flared, flying towards Aizen.

"Shikai?" Aizen raised his sword and blocked it. "You're still injured from your fight with Captain Kuchiki. It won't be effective with your body like that," he deflected the weapon. Renji let out a snarl and swung again, only for it to be stopped by Aizen's hand this time. "Out of you, Hinamori and Kira, you were the most dangerous, after all," Aizen commented as Renji stared in horror. He pulled, ripping Renji's sword apart, before blood burst from a wound up Renji's back. He fell to his knees as Aizen stood in front of him, blood dripping from his sword.

"No..." Kirara whispered, staring. She'd not even registered Aizen's movements. He was so fast.

"I was sure. When I first met the three of you, I was certain that I could use you," Renji breathed heavily. "That's why I had the three of you immediately join the 5th Squad when you joined the Gotei 13. And I made the two that seemed useful, become my and Gin's subordinates. I sent you, who seemed dangerous, to a different squad. It seems my intuition was correct. This is the end," he declared softly.

"Renji!" they glanced around as Rukia reached them, her sword drawn. " _Dance_ , Sode no Shirayuki!" a cold air picked up around them. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" ice burst up around Aizen at Rukia's command, surrounding him. There was less than a second of silence, before the ice shattered, leaving him unharmed. "Impossible!" Rukia gasped.

"I had considered using you in my plan, Rukia Kuchiki. I knew exactly what would happen if I had you assigned to Karakura Town," both Rukia and Kirara's eyes widened at his words. "But, I felt this would be much better. There was much more confidence in Kirara, than in you. And much fewer would question a severe punishment for an exile, than an adopted noble," Aizen admitted with a smile.

"No, stop!" Kirara cried, before someone else shot between Rukia and Aizen. Byakuya crashed to the ground in the most ungraceful manner, bleeding profusely from a gaping wound across his stomach.

"Brother..." Rukia was by his side in an instant, tears in her eyes as he took a shuddering breath.

"How unfortunate, Captain Kuchiki. But worry not, she won't suffer long," Rukia let out a cry, before Aizen's swinging blade was blocked by one that was completely black.

"Ichigo..." Kirara murmured, on her knees at this point, struggling to think of what to do. Nearby, Shinji and Ichimaru continued their fierce fight, both sporting cuts as Shinji pushed Ichimaru back.

"Hey, midget, did you and Abarai get tired, walking here?" Ichigo mocked.

"You bastard..." Rukia glared at him through her tears.

"I mean, you're on the ground, did you get tired taking a scenic route?" he asked, making her face flush red.

"Shut up," she hissed at him, not getting on with the boy any better than the last few days. Kirara watched them in surprise, tilting her head. It would have been amusing, were it not for the circumstances.

"Sorry," Ichimaru called from the sidelines as he pushed Shinji back. "I thought I shouldn't get involved there, so I let the kids through from the side," he told his Captain.

"It's okay," Aizen told him. "No real difference between wiping off one piece of dust, or two. There's no difference that the eyes can see," he commented idly. Ichigo turned his attention to him fully.

"That guy's Aizen?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Renji spoke as he pushed himself back up.

"Do you have enough strength to escape?" Ichigo asked him.

"I do, but I'm going to fight," Renji decided, standing beside Ichigo as the two watched Aizen. "Even you should recognise that running is pointless," he pointed out. "I won't say that we have to defeat him, we just have to make it so that somehow he can't move while we get away from here," Renji told him carefully.

"There's no helping it," Ichigo gave a small laugh.

"No, you don't understand, he's way too powerful for you two," Kirara told them, knowing exactly what would happen if they attacked the man.

"You're always saying that, Kirara," Ichigo rolled his eyes. Kirara bit back a cry at his stubbornness. "I thought you and Shinji were leaving? Or did you get bored?" he asked, seeing Shinji fighting Ichimaru nearby. Their Reiatsu continued to collide, making the air heavy with power. "No matter. We'll deal with this. Let's try our united front," Ichigo called to Renji, who nodded. He ran a small distance away, lifting his broken sword.

"I can only use this technique once. But if this attack hits, the enemy will definitely be left open," smoke started to pour from the broken Zanpakuto. "Please take that opening," Renji breathed.

"Got it," Ichigo nodded. Kirara looked from to the other, and Renji slammed the broken blade to the ground. The fragments that had been scattered around Aizen began to glow red, and lifted into the air.

"Higa Zekkou!" they slammed into Aizen as Tosen watched, and Ichigo raced at Aizen, swinging his blade.

They froze as Aizen blocked Ichigo's Zanpakuto with one finger. Ichigo inhaled sharply, and as Aizen curled his finger around the blade, blood exploded from Ichigo's waist.

"Ichigo!" Kirara cried, her horror flooding her.

"Oh my..." Aizen murmured as Ichigo slumped, barely able to stand as he held onto his sword. "I tried to cut him in half at the waist. So it was too shallow?" he wondered, letting Ichigo go. The boy collapsed to the ground, and Aizen vanished, reappearing behind Renji. He cut through the man, who fell too, and Aizen continued to approach Kirara. She breathed heavily, staring at the two fallen. They'd tried to protect her, and paid the price. She closed her eyes as they stung.

"Fine, Sosuke," her fists clenched and she opened her eyes. "Let's go," she declared.

* * *

 **Just two chapters left to go! I've been working on the proper sequel to Shadowed Heart, so I should hopefully be able to start posting it soon after finishing this story!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	22. Just A Shell

Chapter 22: Just A Shell

Kirara spared Ichigo and Renji another glance, her heart pounding against her chest. It was her fault they were on the ground bleeding to death. Again. She had had enough.

"You want me, Sosuke? Come on then," Kirara goaded, raising her hand. She ignored Shinji's yell, as she glared at Aizen. Her fingers curled in front of her face, and white fragments formed together, forming a bone like feature as she pulled down. Reiatsu suddenly poured from her, dark and terrifying.

"How fascinating," Aizen commented softly as Kirara lowered her hand. Her eyes, now gold, shone from under a white Hollow Mask shaped like a leaf, in the style of a Venetian mask.

"What...?" Ichigo managed to look up at her, stunned to see the Hollow Mask she wore. Rukia stared at her with large eyes too, not sure what she was seeing.

"Fascinating?" Kirara repeated. Her voice was clear, but warped like a Hollow's would have been. "You did this to me, Sosuke. It's only fitting I use it on you," she declared. Aizen's smile grew wider as Kirara rushed him, dodging his sword with a massive burst of speed.

"Kirara?" Natsuki, who had reached the grounds, stared out in horror. While it still felt somewhat like her old friend, it was dark and heavy, and the air seemed to crackle with the power. It didn't feel completely like a Hollow, nor a Shinigami, but somewhere in the middle.

"Stop, you idiot!" Shinji turned to help her, and bit back a cry as Ichimaru's Shikai pierced his leg.

"You should be paying attention to our fight," the third division Captain scolded as his blade retracted. Blood followed, pouring down Shinji's leg, and he breathed heavily as he adjusted to the pain before pushing himself back up. He regripped his Zanpakuto, his attention divided. He knew Kirara was no match for Aizen, but Ichimaru continued to dance in the middle, stopping him from reaching her.

"Amusing, but you cannot possibly think you can win this, Kirara," Aizen commented. "Not only are you weakened from your time in the Shrine of Penitence, but that form..." Kirara was slammed to the ground, and part of her Mask broke off, vanishing. "It's simply a side-effect of a failed experiment. What hope do you have against your creator?" Aizen asked, standing over her.

"Fine...you win," she whispered, on her knees. Aizen smiled again.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way," Aizen reached down, only for his hand to be slapped away.

" _She wasn't talking to you_ ," Kirara's head lifted, and the heavy Reiatsu intensified, making it hard for Rukia and the injured to breathe. " _I'm not just some failed experiment. I'm going to rip your head off_!" she laughed loudly. She then vanished, and Ichimaru's small smile faded as she reappeared in front of him, spinning. He was slammed into a tree by a powerful kick.

"Dammit," Shinji flicked his hand, summoning his own Mask, and raced towards her as Kirara then punched Tosen in the gut, still laughing with glee.

"What...what is that?" Natsuki whispered, her hands over her mouth. The Reiatsu had terrified her. She couldn't move.

"She's like...me?" Ichigo wondered.

"Stop this, now," Shinji grabbed Kirara's wrist. She glanced at him lazily.

" _Sorry, my knight, but no. I won't_ ," Shinji let out a grunt as the Hollow in control of Kirara slammed her fist across his face and kicked him to the ground. " _I'll destroy everyone in my way_!" she declared. With a shriek, she rushed at Aizen, who sighed.

"Enough..." his voice was quiet, and the next thing she knew, he had her by the collar, and her Mask shattered.

"No...even she wasn't enough?" Kirara whispered, hanging by the collar in Aizen's grip. Hearing a screech, she looked around to see Natsuki racing towards them with her unsealed Zanpakuto.

Kirara barely felt the movement as Aizen cut through Natsuki's attack. Her massive Zanpakuto clattered to the ground with a dull thud, and Natsuki followed; a deep wound up her torso that gushed blood. Kirara couldn't even manage the energy to speak. The power she had siphoned from her Inner Hollow was drained, and the Hollow herself was silent. She couldn't stop herself from looking to Shinji, who was struggling to breathe after having his ribs cracked by Kirara's blows.

"He can't save you, Kirara," Aizen's soft words made her choke. She was reminded of the argument they had, right before she was captured. "He couldn't the last time, and he can't now. You follow a fool, who kept me close enough that I could do what I wanted, and he was none the wiser," Aizen mocked. Hearing him, Shinji's fists clenched, knowing he was right. It was his fault Kirara and the others had gone through so much. He'd let Aizen get away with everything, and still had the gall to call himself the leader of the Vizards.

"If you think I blame Shinji for any of this, you're mistaken," his eyes shot open at Kirara's soft words. "None of us do. The only one stupid enough to think he was responsible, is him," she glanced to Shinji again as he stared at her. "We know who's really responsible, Sosuke," Kirara returned her gaze to him.

"How sweet," Aizen smirked. Shinji pushed himself up, gripping his sword, before Ichimaru cut across his front with a swing.

"Stop!" Kirara struggled as Shinji ignored it, fighting Ichimaru again. She then heard Ichigo move behind them

"Poor thing, he's still conscious," Aizen laughed softly as Ichigo breathed heavily, looking up at them. "Your actual strength, and your strength to live not meeting up, has become your Achilles Heel. But you should stop," Aizen sheathed his blade. You have already been very helpful. Your part is over now," Aizen told him.

"My...part?" Ichigo managed to say.

"That's right. I knew that you would sneak into Western Rukongai. That's why there was already a guard when you got there. In the case that something should happen, Gin would go get you directly. He increased the chances of you falling into my hands. Seirei-Heki was brought down. If the Captains were hanging out on the inside of the walls, the only way to break in was through Kukaku Shiba's Flower Crane Cannon," Ichigo stared at the man, who detailed every bit of Ichigo's infiltration route. "It was a flashy break in. On top of that, those intruders were strong enough to make the Captains run about. And, the return of not one, but two former Captains," Aizen glanced to Shinji. "Kept the Shinigami's eyes focused on them. Actually, your movement inside of the grounds was wonderful. As a result, it wouldn't create a big stir, even if a Captain was killed. It was very easy to move about," he told them.

"How...could you...plan something so big?" Natsuki whispered, on the ground by his feet. She couldn't move. Blood loss was making it difficult to even focus.

"Wait, why did you know we would be coming from Western Rukongai?" Ichigo demanded.

"You ask a strange question," Aizen murmured. "It's obvious, isn't it? It's because Nishi Rukongai is Kisuke Urahara's base," Ichigo choked on his gasp. "The only place that you can break in using the Zenkaimon that he makes is Western Rukongai. What's with that expression?" Aizen asked, not seeming to understand Ichigo's shock. "You're his underlings, aren't you? Didn't you come back here under Kisuke Urahara's orders, to take back Kirara Yamada?" he asked, almost sounding innocent.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ichigo demanded.

"I see," Aizen hummed. "It seems that you haven't heard anything about it. Very well," he laughed. Aizen lifted his arm enough to force Kirara to walk with him.

"This is the end. I shall tell you. Did you know that there are four essential ways for a Shinigami to fight? Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohou, Kido. However, all of those have a limit to their strength," Aizen explained as he approached Ichigo, leaving Natsuki to watch as he led Kirara along. "Whichever you master, your Shinigami soul's strength will hit a wall. That's where the growth stops. In other words, that is the Shinigami's limit. Then isn't there a way to break through it, and surpass all of the limits to your abilities?" he asked as Ichigo stared at him, not understanding where he was going.

"Stop it..." Kirara whispered.

"There is," Aizen ignored her. "There's just one way. That is...the transformation of a Shinigami into a Hollow," he announced. Ichigo's breath caught as Natsuki looked from Kirara, who Shinji, realising what their Masks meant. "A Shinigami's transformation into a Hollow. A Hollow's transformation into a Shinigami. By breaking down the wall that separates the two opposites, that being is able to climb to a higher level. You just witnessed it yourself, did you not?" Aizen lifted Kirara a little higher as she looked away, guilt and shame in her expression. "This theory began from that desire. That's why even I tried out various Shinigami-Hollow transformation experiments. Hollows that can hide their own Reiatsu. Hollows that can make a Zanpakuto disappear just by touching them. Hollows with the ability to fuse together with Shinigami," he listed.

"No!" Rukia cried as his words hit home with her, forcing her to remember something from long ago.

"Yes, I speak of Kaien Shiba," Aizen nodded. Natsuki's eyes widened as she remembered the Lieutenant of Squad 13, who had died on what should have been a simple mission. "There were also my experiments with souls, but no matter what I did, they vanished, unable to handle the transformation. No matter how much I expected from them, it never turned out right. In the end, neither myself, nor all the others, could find out how to do it. But Kisuke Urahara made a way. It could cross over the barrier between Hollow and Shinigami, within a moment. It was a product that surpassed Soul Society's common knowledge. That thing's name was Hougyoku. It was a dangerous creation. He probably felt that as well. He tried to destroy it, however, in the end, he could not find a way to destroy the Hogyoku. So he took the only method left to him. Isn't that right, Kirara?" he glanced to her.

"What?" Ichigo breathed.

"Dammit..." Kirara closed her eyes, lowering her head.

"You've always felt indebted to Kisuke Urahara, haven't you, Kirara? After all, he's the reason you and the others did not disappear after that experiment. Of course you'd agree to hide it within your soul," Aizen turned his full attention to her. Kirara didn't reply. "For a killer, you've always been very... _protective_ ," he taunted.

"Puppets on a string from the start, yet again," Kirara whispered. Aizen chuckled.

"I suppose you could say that," he agreed. "You and the other failed experiments, along with Kisuke Urahara, Yourichi Shihoin, and Tessai Tsukibishi, all vanished with no trace, no ability to track you. At first, I truly had believed you'd all died that night, or at least shortly after. But you managed to beat your Hollows into some form of submission. I have to admit, that was not something I had expected. Then one of my experimental Hollows was destroyed by a boy with a massive Zanpakuto and uncontrolled Reiatsu. But that Gigai he used for you, when hiding the Hogyoku, would continue to lose its Reiatsu, until in the end, you'd lose it all. You would deteriorate from being a Shinigami, and become a mere human soul. You comment on Abarai's debt not being worth his life, yet you would give up your powers to hide the Hogyoku?" he asked her, curious.

"What?" Ichigo stared at Kirara, who didn't look at them.

"Luckily, after a couple of months, you were found in the World of the Living," Aizen continued. "I immediately went to Room 46-" before he could finish, a shadow cast over them, and a massive being hit the ground with a powerful slam behind Aizen. Dust kicked up in the wind that followed, and Aizen looked around.

" _Aizen_!" the fox-like Captain of Squad 7 roared, swinging his Bankai. The impact cracked the ground around them, but as the dust cleared, Komamura found Aizen blocking his sword, completely unharmed. Kirara had sank to the ground, struggling to breath and the clashing Reiatsu. Both Shinji and Ichimaru had been floored by the sudden attack.

"It's been quite a while since I've seen your uncovered face, hasn't it?" Aizen smirked up at him. "I wonder what the change of heart is, Komamura?" he mocked.

"Why are you able to laugh like that, Aizen?! I will never forgive you for plotting against everyone and betraying us! You too, Tosen!" Komamura vowed, his golden eyes darting to the silent man. Komamura let out another angry roar, throwing a punch. Aizen leapt back, landing beside Tosen. Kirara landed in a heap nearby, whimpering at the pain. "Tosen! If you have an explanation, let me hear it!" he yelled, snarling. Tosen didn't respond. "You don't have one? Nothing? This is unfortunate, Tosen," his Reiatsu flared. "Bankai!" Aizen smiled, and reappeared in front of him. "Impossible!" he gasped, looking up to see Aizen still beside Tosen.

"You idiot, it's an illusion!" Shinji yelled from the ground, but it was too late.

"Hado #90. Black Coffin," Aizen raised a hand, and black lines appeared around Komamura. They filled black, and there was a pulse as what seemed like spikes appeared around the box. It disappeared, and Komamura collapsed, blood spurting from wounds all over his body. "Kyokasuitgestu's 'Complete Hypnotism' is completely flawless. Even if you realise you're under it, it's impossible to escape it," Aizen told Ichigo with a smirk.

"How scary," holding Kirara up by the collar, Ichimaru landed beside Shinji, kicking him and knocking the man back down as he tried to get up. His Mask crumbled even more. "When did you become able to do something like that?" he asked innocently.

"No, it was a failure," Aizen shook his head. "Not even a third of its destructive powers were released," he admitted. "Now then," he took Kirara back, smirking down at Shinji as the man gasped for breath. "Excuse me, I was in the middle of my conversation with you," Aizen glanced to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" they looked around to see Ichigo's friends arriving.

"Don't come any closer!" Ichigo managed to yell over. Their eyes widened when they saw the destruction left behind. Three Captains watched them, as Ichigo lay on the ground covered in blood, unable to move. The same went for Natsuki and Renji, and Rukia was frozen beside Byakuya; the massive Reiatsu paralysing her body.

"Kirara!" Orihime spotted her friend in Aizen's grasp.

"Hey, you shouldn't move," Ichimaru scolded. His Reiatsu rose, and they cried out, floored by his pressure as Aizen smirked.

"Kirara Yamada, once I realised what Kisuke Urahara had planned, I immediately did this. I massacred the Central 46. You probably heard this from Lieutenant Isane. 'Sosuke Aizen faked his death in order to hide his whereabouts. Shortly afterwards, he killed Central 46'," he repeated Isane's message. "But that is incorrect. As soon as you were found, I immediately killed Centra 46 and cast Kyokasuigetsu on all of the Central Underground's Senate. I made it look like Central 46 was still alive and continuing its meetings," Kirara tugged at the collar uselessly, forced to follow him away from Shinji. "And then one of the three of us was always in the Underground Senate. From then on, we had continued to act as Central 46 and control all of the orders. In order to assure your capture, I changed who was supposed to be dealing with the recon mission to investigate the sudden appearance of a Menos Grand, to the two from the 6th Division. To keep you away from the humans, I put out the order for the immediate return of your Gigai. In order to completely vaporise your soul and remove Hogyoku from inside of you, I decided to use Sogyoku to execute you," Kirara stared up at him, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You planned everything..." she whispered.

"We completely vacated the senate for only a few hours, including during the second Captain's meeting. Directly after that, I faked my death and hid in the Underground Conference Hall, because I figured that there was a possibility that the execution would fail, due to their efforts," he glanced to Ichigo. "There are only two ways to pull out something which has been intertwined and buried within a soul. Have the outer layer, the soul, vaporised by something like the extremely hot destructive powers of Sougyoku, and then remove it. Or, forcefully separate it by some method that directly interferes with the soul's composition. If in the one-in-a-million chance that the execution failed, I had to find that other method," Aizen pulled a small tube from his robes. "In order to do that, I needed the information in the Underground Conference Room's Repository of Great Spiritual Books," Kirara began to struggle uselessly in his grip.

"No, I won't let you take it," she whispered. Aizen didn't seem to hear her as he continued talking.

"I studied Kisuke Urahara's past research. Since he was the one who devised the technique to combine and bury matter within a soul," Aizen activated the tube, and it began to smoke. "I figured that the technique to remove it would definitely be hidden within his research. Yes..." spikes burst from the ground in a circle around them. "This is that technique," Kirara looked at the spikes with wide eyes. "I called you a shell, once, when you returned here, remember? And shells are the perfect hiding places," Aizen whispered.

"Kirara!" Shinji managed to get to his feet, ignoring the pain, only to freeze as Aizen's hand slammed through Kirara's chest. She let out a choke as there was a blinding flash of light. A hole appeared where his hand had pierced, but instead of blood, it was darkness. Tosen then slashed across Shinji's back, making him fall to his knees, and kept him there, forcing him to watch.

"There..." Aizen smirked, but as he gripped his treasure, white light shone from it and repelled his hand. "Oh? It seemed it's grown quite...attached to you," he commented, and pushed against the light.

Intense pain burned through Kirara's entire body, and she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lungs. She tugged at his hand uselessly as the pain grew worse and worse, filling her mind, before the light shattered and he grasped the Hogyoku. He dropped Kirara, and she landed on her knees, as Aizen looked at the small treasure in his hands.

"This is a surprise," Aizen commented as Kirara breathed heavily, tears running down her face. She'd failed in the worst way imaginable. "It's something so small. This is Hogyoku," he admired the tiny orb as the spikes vanished and his hand returned to normal. "Oh?" he glanced down as the hole in Kirara's chest vanished, leaving her unharmed. "The soul itself is uninjured? Such a wonderful technique!" he laughed, seeming delighted at the thought. "But this is unfortunate. I no longer need you," Aizen lifted her into the air again, and held her out at arms length. "You've survived many times, Kirara. But not this time. Kill her, Gin," he ordered. Ichimaru shrugged, and raised his sword.

"There's no helping it. _Shoot to Kill,_ Shinsou," the blade shot at Kirara as she was forced to watch. She let out a soft whimper, before blood exploded out, splattering both her and Aizen. Aizen glanced around, looking mildly surprised as he lowered his now empty hand. Kirara looked up at Shinji as the last of his Mask shattered, showing his face as he glared defiantly at Ichimaru. The blade retracted, and more blood spilled to the ground.

"Shinji!" Kirara cried as Shinji staggered, falling as he struggled to breathe. "Shinji...why...you idiot," tears continued running down her face as he sank to the ground, bringing her with them.

"Told you before..." he mumbled, slumping into her.

"No...please...don't," Kirara whimpered, gripping his shirt and pulling him into her arms. He didn't respond, falling unconscious as Kirara stared at him helplessly. Her mind screamed at her to do something. Her Hollow remained silent still, leaving her completely quiet, and for the first time, she hated it.

* * *

 **Just one chapter left to go!**

 **Please review!**


	23. All Their Answers

Chapter 23: All Their Answers

Pulling Shinji closer to her, Kirara looked up as Aizen approached slowly.

"How unfortunate, I admit, I had hoped to be the one to finish him," he admitted as Kirara glared hatefully at him. "But this will just have to suffice," Aizen decided, going to lift his Zanpakuto, only to stop. He raised his gaze to the sky, as a shadow cast over him.

"Let's go, Jidanbou!" Kukaku cheered as she and a massive man hurtled to the ground. "Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle! Hado #63 Raikoho!" Kukaku roared, firing a powerful kido at Aizen.

"Sis!" Ganju gasped.

"Jidanbou!" Orihime smiled. Aizen went to attack, only for white ribbons to wrap around his hand and sword, while a blade appeared by his neck.

"This is another rather nostalgic face," Aizen commented in amusement.

"Don't move," Yoruichi glared back. "If you move a single muscle..."

"I'll cut off your head," Soi Fon finished.

"I see," Aizen blinked, losing his smile. The Hogyoku remained in his hand. Hearing the heavy footfalls behind them, Yoruichi looked around.

"Kukaku!" she smiled.

"Hey, Yoruichi! I see your Lieutenant still needs a bit of help, even after a century!" she laughed. Kirara stared up at the woman whom she hadn't seen in over a century. "I had too much free time, I took a walk to check on you guys," she smirked.

"My, they're flashy," Ichimaru chuckled. "What should I do?" he wondered, raising a hand. His wrist was suddenly caught, and a sword went to his throat.

"Don't move," Rangiku growled.

"I'm sorry, Captain Aizen. I got caught," Ichimaru called over.

"This is as far as you go," Yoruichi told him.

"What did you say?" Aizen blinked down at her, his glasses shining in the sun.

"Can't you tell, Aizen? You no longer have a place to run away to," Yoruichi told him, her own gold eyes flashing. More figures appeared, until most of the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 had appeared. "It's over, Aizen," she said softly. However, Aizen just smirked. "What's funny?" she asked as he gave a small laugh.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Aizen didn't look at her. "It's time," his words made her eyes widen.

"Get away from him, Soi Fon!" Yourichi yelled in horror, and the pair barely managed to get away before a pillar of golden light slammed into Aizen. A crack formed in the sky, and was forced open by Gillians.

"How many are there?!" Omaeda demanded in horror.

"No...there's something behind them!" Hisagi realised. A purple light shone behind the Gillians, before more light shone down and hit Tosen and Ichimaru, forcing their captors to release them.

"They're escaping?" Kirara whispered, staring up at them. "No...after everything..." Aizen smirked down at her as he and the other two rose into the air.

"Stop," Lieutenant Iba stopped at Yamamoto's order. "That light is called Negashion. Menos use it when they are saving one of their own. It's over once they're engulfed in the light. The inside of the light is its own impenetrable, completely solitary world," the Captain-Commander told him. "Everyone who has fought with a Menos knows this," he muttered. "The moment that light was brought down, it became impossible to even touch Aizen," he explained. The ground shuddered as Komamura slammed his fist down, barely able to move.

"Tosen! Come down here Tosen! I won't let you go! Why did you become a Shinigami?!" he roared. "Wasn't it for your friend who perished? Wasn't it to fight for justice? Where did your justice disappear to?" Komamura demanded furiously.

"I've told you, Komamura. All that is reflected in these eyes is a path covered in more blood. That is where justice already is," Tosen told him calmly. "The path I walk _is_ justice," he looked away.

"He's even joined up with the Menos?" Ukitake questioned, staring up at Aizen. "For what purpose?" he demanded.

"To search for greatness," Aizen replied simply.

"Have you fallen so low, Aizen?" Ukitake asked. Aizen gave a small laugh, amused by the man's question.

"You're too proud, Ukitake. From the very start, no-one was standing in Heaven. Not you, not me, not even God," Aizen pulled off his glasses as he reached the crack in the sky. "However, that emptiness in Heaven which is very hard to endure, shall end," he vowed as he shattered his glasses and smoothed his hair back out of his face. "From here on, I will stand in Heaven. Farewell, Shinigami. And farewell, human Ryoka boy. For a human, you were truly interesting," Aizen smirked, and the Gillians retreated as the crack slammed shut, leaving everyone in silence.

* * *

It was chaos on the top of Sogyoku Hill, as the medics of Squad 4 worked frantically to heal the fallen. Orders were being barked as Renji was moved to the barracks, and Byakuya was healed where he lay. A medic kept Rukia back stopping her from interrupting the healing.

"You idiot!" Natsuki smiled weakly at Yumichika as he stormed over to her, looking furious. The medics healing her jumped, but didn't stop. "Taking on that man yourself, why-" he stopped as Natsuki reached up and took his hand.

"I'm not sorry," she told him, and he looked as if he wanted to keep shouting, but after a moment, sighed heavily.

"You're still a complete idiot," he took a seat beside her, ignoring the medics. "I told you, suicide missions aren't beautiful," Yumichika muttered, still angry.

"And I told you before, remember? I'm not beautiful, I'm just cute," Natsuki gave a small laugh, reminding him of their first meeting. "I'm okay, Yumichika..." she murmured softly, her eyes closing as she drifted off. Yumichika scoffed, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Kirara?" the woman didn't react as Unohana approached. She watched, eyes dull as medics worked frantically to heal Shinji. "Oh my...in trouble again, Shinji," she shook her head, taking over the brunt of the healing to allow the others to take a small break.

"I'm never in trouble..." Shinji managed to say back softly. "It's that other one," he murmured. Kirara finally reacted, blinking. Tears swam in her eyes, and she clenched her fists.

"You asshole. I...I..." she covered her eyes as her voice shook. "I'm sorry..." Kirara whispered.

"You're an idiot. Can't you tell I'm teasing?" Shinji sighed, his eyes still closed.

"But I failed...and you got hurt..." Kirara sniffed.

"As long as you're safe, I don't care," Shinji's voice was growing softer. Kirara choked on another sob, rubbing her eyes furiously.

"Goddammit...why do you have to say that shit?" she whispered, and with a sigh, she leaned down and kissed him softly. "It doesn't matter to me if I'm safe, if you're not," Kirara admitted as she pulled away. Shinji managed to open his eyes, and grinned up at her.

"You're cute," he teased, and she couldn't help but laugh softly as his eyes closed again and his breathing evened out.

"He will need rest, but I believe he will recover," Unohana told Kirara softly, not having looked up from her work.

"Thank you," she whispered as Unohana smiled softly.

"You do not need to thank me, Kirara," she told the woman gently. Tears continued to linger in her eyes.

"Yes, I do," she insisted. The healer Captain remained silent, still smiling softly. Kirara sighed, shaking her head as she wiped away her tears, and let her head fall back. She really was an idiot.

"Kirara? May we speak with you?" Kirara let out another sigh at the gentle voice. She'd been expecting this. Getting to her feet, Kirara ignored the dizziness of exhaustion, and turned to Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Yamamoto.

"In light of what has happened, we would speak with you about Sosuke Aizen," Yamamoto spoke, looking entirely unruffled. Kyoraku and Ukitake, on the other hand, looked fairly beaten, with dried blood down the side of Ukitake's face, and bruises covered both him and Kyoraku.

"What about him?" Kirara asked in an irritated voice.

"You knew his true nature already, didn't you?" Kyoraku asked her, not reacting to her attitude. "You said so yourself. ' Sosuke has been treating this place like his own damn puppet show'. You knew he had something planned," he accused. Kirara met his gaze easily.

"Of course. He always does. And now he's got what he wants, you can be sure you'll see him again," she warned him.

"And just what was it, that he claimed?" Yamamoto asked. Kirara hesitated, before giving in, knowing they'd learn eventually.

"The Hogyoku. It's something that Kisuke invented a long time ago. I can't claim to understand exactly what it does, but the basic gist of it..." Kirara scratched her head. "It destroys the boundaries between Hollows and Shinigami, allowing us to harness the power of the other and surpass our limits," she explained briefly.

"And is this what occurred with you, a century ago?" Yamamoto asked her as Ukitake and Kyoraku stared, stunned at the idea. Kirara's eyes narrowed at the Captain-Commander.

"The Hogyoku _saved_ us, back then," she spat. "After Sosuke used us in a sick experiment that caused Hollows to take over. If Kisuke hadn't used it, then we'd have disappeared. He'd hoped it would remove the Hollowfication but...well, that would have been too easy. Sosuke framed Kisuke, and everyone fell for it," Kirara glared defiantly at the older man, who remained silent.

"So you still all possess these ' _Hollowfication_ ' powers," Yamamoto gathered after a moment. Kirara didn't respond. "And that would make you what exactly? A Shinigami, or Hollow?" he asked her. Kirara's head lifted a little in her defiance.

"We're Vizards. Not Shinigami, not Hollows. You can shove those titles," she told him. Yamamoto was quiet again.

"That's the power we felt on our way here, isn't it?" Ukitake asked her, earning Kirara's attention. "That dark power that felt neither Shinigami nor Hollow, yet both at the same time," he thought back to shortly after Isane had contacted everyone and revealed Aizen's true nature.

"Like I said. It lets us surpass our limits, but it did nothing to stop Sosuke Aizen," Kirara's voice started growing softer as the dizziness intensified.

"We shall continue this discussion in the morning," Yamamoto decided, seeing her exhaustion and allowing a moment of quiet. "You are to remain in the Squad 4 barracks overnight, and we shall hear more of Sosuke Aizen's plans in a meeting tomorrow, with all the remaining Captains," he glanced to Kyoraku and Ukitake, who nodded. He then vanished.

"Kirara, had we known-"

"Save it. I knew nobody would believe what I had to say. An exile arrested for giving a human Shinigami powers, announcing that a Captain was a deranged sociopath? It's a ridiculous notion," Kirara shook her head. "Sosuke Aizen had won the moment I willingly came back here, to stop Byakuya Kuchiki from killing Ichigo," Kirara looked over to where Orihime was working furiously to heal Ichigo's wounds. The two old friends exchanged worried looks.

"Get some rest, Kirara," Ukitake told her, and the two left her alone. "Such a lack of trust in anyone but themselves and the Ryoka," he murmured.

"Can you blame her?" Kyoraku asked him with a small smile. He glanced around to Kirara, who was still watching Ichigo being healed. "We turned our backs on them when they needed us," he shook his head with a sigh.

Aware she was being watched, Kirara looked up, and met the purple gaze of a man she'd never met, who stood beside Natsuki as the woman was carried away for more healing. There was a wariness in his expression, and something else that Kirara recognised. Blame. She tilted her head, realising that he cared for her old friend. She then shrugged at him, done apologising. Without waiting for a reaction from him, she turned away and approached the group of humans.

"Kirara!" Orihime gasped as she knelt beside her.

"How's he doing?" she asked, looking at Ichigo.

"He'll be fine, I believe in Ayame and Lily," Orihime smiled at her brightly. Kirara arched an eyebrow, not understanding a word Orihime said. Not like that was a new occurrence.

"To think you guys had powers too," Kirara murmured. "And that you'd be insane enough to break into the Soul Society. Why-" she stopped, stiffening as Orihime threw her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Kirara," Orihime sniffed, her voice shaking.

"These idiots are your friends, Yamada," Ganju said gruffly. "They weren't about to leave you to rot," he told her. Chad and Uryu nodded in agreement. Kirara didn't respond, but after a moment, she hugged Orihime back, hiding her face in the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

* * *

Night had fallen in the Soul Society; a peaceful night that heavily contrasted with the events of the day. The air was heavy with the silence that had fallen, as everyone was recovering from injuries, trying to get some rest, or drinking away the memories of the betrayal that nobody had seen coming. Kirara hadn't slept for very long. She was too on edge, and the medics of Squad 4 were running around, still working to save Byakuya and Renji, as well as the Lieutenant of Squad 5 and the Captain of Squad 10.

Kirara shook her head, sitting on the wooden decking of the path in the Squad 4 barracks, out of sight of everyone there. Her legs swung freely from the side as she studied the stars above. It was surreal to do so, without a narrow window obscuring the view, at least. Hearing unsteady footsteps, she looked around sharply.

"You shouldn't be up," she got up and walked over to Shinji, reaching out to support him.

"Neither should you," he retaliated.

"I didn't take a sword through the damn chest," Kirara scowled at him as he allowed himself to lean on her slightly. While he was mostly recovered already, there was still pain, and his energy would take a while to recover as well.

"No, just a hand," Shinji grumbled, and Kirara's scowl deepened. When he met her glare evenly, she then sighed heavily, grumbling under her breath before the pair sat down. "It's strange, isn't it?" she didn't look around as Shinji spoke again.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I can't decide what's weirder. Seeing this sky again like this, or that we're able to appreciate the view right now," Kirara admitted, her voice quiet. Shinji hummed in agreement, leaning forwards as he followed her gaze to the sky. Silence fell again, comfortable between the two, as a warm gentle breeze blew by. "About what I said before..." Kirara broke the silence, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as it lay loose around her, pooling out behind her.

"You're not worth saving," Shinji recalled in as quiet a voice. Kirara's hand, resting on her lap, closed into a fist.

"I'm-"

"Forget it, Kirara. You know it's bullshit, and so do I. And not just because of that damn thing you let Kisuke hide in you," Shinji said before she could apologise.

Kirara didn't reply, but after a moment, she took his hand.

"Thanks, Shinji," her voice was barely audible, and he linked his fingers with hers, squeezing softly.

"You don't have to thank me, you idiot," he muttered, still refusing to look at her. Something about it all was making his pulse race, and he had a compulsion to avoid even glancing at the woman beside him.

"I know. But I want to," Kirara nodded, smiling again. She finally looked at Shinji, whose black shirt was ripped and bloodstained. Kirara's grip on his hand tightened very slightly as she thought back to the battle on Sogyoku Hill, when he'd saved her life. Again. Letting go of his hand, she turned, moving closer, and Shinji turned his head as she leaned in to touch her lips to his mouth. It was only a short kiss before she drew back, but it had made his pulse sky-rocket, and his lips tingled from the touch. Kirara then gave a small laugh, her eyes darting away as her cheeks coloured red. Shinji didn't blink as he studied her bashful face, unable to voice aloud how he'd felt, when he'd been sure Aizen would kill her.

The image flashed in his mind, of Kirara in the maniac's grip, struggling uselessly as Aizen took what he wanted without a fight. Subconsciously, Shinji reached out and touched his fingers to her face, brushing the scar by her chin. Her eyes met his, before he tilted her head back up and kissed her.

Pulling away when the need for air was too great, Shinji kept Kirara close, letting them both catch their breath. He watched her for a moment, before sighing, glancing away.

"You know what we need to do now," Kirara nodded at his quiet words.

"Sosuke's not going to just keep the Hogyoku as a keepsake. He's going to use it, and we need to be ready," she said, and Shinji nodded. She got to her feet, and held out her hands to help Shinji up slowly.

"I am not that delicate you know," Shinji grumbled, making her smile.

"Quit bitching," she told him, and he rolled his eyes, taking her hand.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo!" Natsuki burst in on Ichigo, making him yelp in alarm.

"Should you even be up?" he demanded, eyeing her bandages warily. Natsuki waved a dismissive hand.

"I'm fine. How are your own wounds?" she asked.

"Gone, Orihime did a great job," Ichigo gestured, and the girl in the room blushed at the praise. "What's up anyway Natsuki?" he asked her curiously. Natsuki then remembered why she'd burst in on the Ryoka.

"Oh, yeah! Have you seen Kirara or Hirako? They're not in the Squad 4 barracks, and they're supposed to be at a meeting with the Captains," Natsuki told them, leaving out that of course once again, her own Captain was skipping it.

"Nope. You guys?" Ichigo glanced to the others, who shook their heads. Natsuki frowned, not understanding where they could have gone to.

"You won't find them," they looked around quickly to Yoruichi, who was lazing in the sun in cat form. "They're gone. Left during the night," this took everyone by shock.

"Wh-what? After everything we did to save Kirara?" Ichigo demanded. "They just leave us here?!" he growled.

"They knew you weren't in any danger. After all, you're being hailed as heroes for helping against Sosuke Aizen," Yoruichi's deep voice was amused at the thought. "They, however, still have the death penalty over their heads. That, combined with their overdramatic distrust of all things Shinigami," she rolled her golden eyes. "Led them to slip out when nobody thought to watch them," she commented lightly.

"But...she didn't even say goodbye..." Natsuki mumbled, staring at the ground. It hurt to think that just like that, once again while she slept, Kirara had vanished.

"I hardly believe that this is the last time that you'll see that menace that is my former Lieutenant," Yoruichi's tail gave a dismissive flick as she closed her eyes and lay her head down. "After all, the war with Sosuke Aizen will be fast approaching, so everyone will need to be ready," Ichigo's brown eyes were full of worry, and he looked to his friends, who looked just as concerned. Orihime then smiled, and gave a confident nod. Ichigo found himself grinning back, ready for whatever came next.

* * *

"Hi Ichigo, good morning!" Orihime called out as Ichigo came into the classroom, back to school after their wildly eventful summer. He approached Orihime, who was standing with Chad at Uryu's desk as the Quincy sat.

"Oh, you're standing around together like you've got a secret club and I'm not allowed to join it!" Keigo wailed loudly as he bore witness to the scene. "Why is Chad with Orihime and Uryu, it's like the Beauty, the Beast and the Nerd altogether without me! Ever since the beginning of summer break you've been stuck together like glue! I demand to know why that is!" he yelled, heartbroken.

"Honestly Asano, do you ever shut up?" the eyes of the four humans who had broken into the Soul Society widened at the casual question. "You'd think eventually you'd run out of steam," Kirara yawned, leaning back in her seat with her feet on the desk.

"Kirara?!" Ichigo stared at her.

"Hey Ichigo, good morning," she winked as he gaped, not sure what to say. After she had vanished, he hadn't expected to see her again anytime soon. Yet now she was sitting at her desk, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Kirara!" she let out a cry as Orihime tackled her in a hug, knocking them both to the ground.

"Careful Orihime, you're gonna start some rumours," Kirara laughed, patting her head.

"What are you doing back here?" Uryu couldn't stop himself from asking. Kirara glanced up, with Orihime still around her waist in a tight hug, and met Ichigo's brown eyes. His expression turned from stunned, to worried, as Kirara gave him an apologetic smile. He had a suspicion he knew exactly why she was back. A low chuckle echoed in the back of his mind, having the same suspicion as he did.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that! Thanks to everyone who took their time to read this story, if you stuck with me through my sporadic at best updates, or are just checking it out now, you're all amazing. Thank you to all of you!**

 **The real sequel to Shadowed Heart, Beyond The Battle, will be posting soon, once I manage to get a little farther through writing it.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed my own take on the Soul Society arcs, please let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
